<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loss by Kana_Casanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421669">Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Casanova/pseuds/Kana_Casanova'>Kana_Casanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst, Childhood Memories, Dimension Travel, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haki (One Piece), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mentioned Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Team as Family, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Casanova/pseuds/Kana_Casanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro sensed four people approaching them. A quick look to his side confirmed that Luffy had sensed it too. However, They were hardly threats. He could single-handedly take care of them. A white-haired man wearing some sort of uniform followed by three…….children?<br/>Mainly focuses on the straw hats.<br/>NO PAIRINGS. </p><p>(UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER UNTIL I FINISH MY EXAMS. sorry :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Travel and World Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Transfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece or Naruto. Unfortunately.<br/>I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, especially any with ad revenue and subscription services, or any website other than ao3 unless I personally cross-posted a work. (ff.net)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cloaked figure ran past the canopy of trees. Bright blue irises shadowed by the hood looked up to see the moon casting a soft glow on him. Trembling fingers crept up his cloak to reveal a tattered picture, worn due to repeated folding. He pressed the picture to his lips and gazed at it with adoring eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“I will bring you back, I promise”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Robin’s eye twinkled as she looked at the happy scene before her. A suitably positioned Umbrella protected her skin from the harsh rays as she read. Her captain and sniper were roughhousing before her and the screaming was occasionally punctuated with luffy’s gleeful shouts. Chopper went right along the crazy duo laughing in tandem.</p><p>She carefully positioned her tanned legs on her seat to see Sanji sliding along, His legs looking weirdly spindly.</p><p><em>"Robiiin-chwan, I got your refreshing drink right here!" </em>He quickly furrowed his brows and bowed low, the angle between his torso and legs a neat 90 degrees while he stretched his tray towards her. He then slid along to Nami, talking rapidly and professing his undying love through prose. </p><p><em>If he were not a cook, </em>Robin mused, <em>He would have been a writer.</em></p><p><em>"No, Thank you, Sanji. This is enough." </em>And the cook promptly went to the kitchen purposefully striding on Zoro's legs as he walked. The sound of clashes also joined the already noisy air as Zoro and Sanji disappeared in a blur of green and yellow.</p><p>Nami was seated right beside her, her eyes furrowed with concentration as she drew the last strokes on her map. Normally she would be inside her room but because of luffy’s catapulting across her room, her desk was currently at the bottom of the ocean. Luffy was unsurprisingly very apologetic and even offered to build one himself. Thankfully, Franky stepped up and promised a new and improved desk after he finished repairs on the ship.</p><p>Having finished his hourly bout of sparring with the cook, Zoro settled down by the deck and fell asleep almost instantly. Zoro was by the deck, sleeping as usual. But Robin knew that he would be just as alert and tense as he would be if he were to be awake. After all, His captain was playing quite close to the railings. She would not be surprised if he dashed across the floor to jump in after Luffy even before he fell. </p><p>A particularly loud noise startled her and as she turned to look, Luffy was already sailing past her. Her powers were not fast enough to catch him as he fell. A green-haired figure moved swiftly beside her and was already diving to bring up the drowning boy.</p><p>Nami immediately stood and walked off to fetch warm towels. She had long grown accustomed to this routine and almost nothing her captain did surprised her anymore. She would, of course, knock his face in and order him to be more careful and would be answered by a jubilant laugh. But nothing prevented her from handing the towel to Luffy and his first mate every time they fell in. Robin crossed her arms to assist Zoro in bringing Luffy back on deck. She watched as the swordsman squeezed out the saltwater from his clothes and slid his precious swords back in his waistband.</p><p>
  <em> "Goddammit Luffy!" Nami shrieked as she slammed a fist on his head. "What part of devil fruit users can't swim refuses to go through your brain?"</em>
</p><p><em>"It hurts! Nami, Nothing happened!"</em> Luffy exclaimed as he clutched his head and pouted adorably. He looked way younger than his 19-year-old self. Nami threw up her hands with exasperation slammed her fist again for good measure.
</p><p><em>"Now, Now Nami-san, Let's all relax, shall we?" </em>Brook piped up as he played a wonderfully slow ballad on his violin.</p><p><em>"Oi, Brook! Play that song, will you?" </em>Luffy asked and settled down on the grassy floor on his ship. The melody of bink's sake burst forth. Perhaps Brook sensed that his captain did not want to sing since he played it with a nostalgic hum and only the tune remained as it drifted through the now silent ship.</p><p>Robin considered herself truly blessed to be part of such a crew. She no longer had to watch her back when she was with them anymore. It was strangely.....relieving and she had not felt this peaceful in a long time. She supposed that saul was speaking the truth after all. She was no longer alone.</p><p>Beside her Nami suddenly tensed, she would have looked at the navigator questionably but instead chose to look at the men beside her. They too displayed locked jaws and clenched fists as the pressure suddenly dropped. Robin took up a defensive posture as her eyes scanned the blue waters for imminent threats. Usopp and Chopper had already moved upstairs to their respective workspaces.</p><p>The air pulsed as a loud sound was heard. Nami attached the separate pieces of her climatact and looked behind her to shout out a warning to her fellow crewmates. She could see a very distressed Sanji approaching her from the corner of her eyes. Suddenly Her vision flashed white and she knew no more.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade knew that the job of the Hokage was tough, which was part of the reason she did not want it. She was becoming cross-eyed after going through thousands of reports that demanded her immediate attention. The situation was worse since almost all her experienced Shinobi had moved outside the village due to the sudden influx of high-rated missions. She would have been suspicious but she too damn tired to care. Especially when one of the reasons of her headache was standing before her.</p><p>An orange jumpsuit clad boy in this case.</p><p>A boy who incessantly demanded that catching a cat was beneath him and he wanted, no needed, a higher-ranked mission.</p><p>Tsunade grit her teeth as she resisted the urge to punch the boy across the room. She was an adult after all, and adults are usually patient with annoying brats. Her saving grace came in the form of an ANBU who dropped into her room. She swallowed her urge to snort when the ANBU’s sudden appearance startled Naruto out his rant and he fell on butt.</p><p>The ANBU looked questionably at the group and Tsunade just rolled her wrist in the universal gesture of “go on”. Nevertheless, The ANBU stepped over the fallen boy and bent down to whisper in her ear. The Hokage immediately grew serious and nodded an affirmative. She eyed the group before her critically and seemingly came to a decision.</p><p>
  <em>“Team 7, You are being reassigned. This is a C-rank mission. There is a strange presence in the vicinity of the village. You are to observe and return immediately. Do not engage”</em>
</p><p>Naruto immediately brightened and whooped with delight. Kakashi sighed and ordered the three young genins to go prepare for the mission. As the three walked out of the door, The jonin turned and looked his superior.</p><p><em>“Are you sure about this?”</em> He questioned.</p><p>Normally he wouldn’t but given the bags under the lady’s eyes, He wanted to exercise caution. He shouldn’t have worried though since a clear-eyed Tsunade stared back at him. She nodded once and dismissed him.</p><p>Kakashi saluted and was soon on his way to the village gate ready for some action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction! I hope I did it satisfactorily. Anyways, This has been in my mind for a long time so I went ahead and typed it out. Here, Sasuke has not yet screamed vengeance and fought against Naruto yet. He is still his gloomy self. However, The strawhats have undergone the painful time-skip because of several reasons. Also, This is not following the canon timeline that accurately, I am aware Sarutobi is the Hokage in this period but Tsunade in this story becomes the Hokage way earlier. Like, right after she heals Sasuke and Kakashi. I know this is weird, but trust me it's important. (Also, Old man Sarutobi's death always tears me up so I just pretend that he went on a long and well-deserved vacation by the beach). And this is the only major change I would be making. All the characters will retain their vibrant personalities. So stick along and have fun. Oh, and please drop reviews! It would be deeply appreciated.</p><p>- Akaichi-rin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“What could the strange presence be?”</em> Sakura internally mused.</p><p>She was annoyed with Naruto’s insistence that they get a higher-ranked mission. Did he not understand that they were still genin and not experienced enough to take on high ranked missions? However, she could not deny the thrum of excitement that coursed through her as she looked forward to studying the new presence. It was in her nature after all.</p><p>Sasuke approached this mission the same way he approached everything else. With indifference and excitement, all coupled into one. Even he was getting annoyed with the constant low-ranked missions that were being assigned to his team. He would never admit it out loud, but he was glad that Naruto needled the Hokage for higher-ranked missions.</p><p>Naruto chattered away and voiced his absurd theories (Aliens? Seriously?) while his teacher ignored him with practised ease. It was a learned skill, unfortunately, and Kakashi seriously considered puncturing a hole in his eardrum. As Naruto grew more excited his voice usually grew in volume too.</p><p>The clearing they currently reached would have been peaceful if not for the giant crack in the sky. Yes, Kakashi blinked twice and confirmed that there was indeed a giant crack in the space in front of him. He was tempted to remove the headgear covering his eye and look at it again for good measure. But Naruto had gone completely silent beside him and the slackness in each of his student’s faces confirmed it further.</p><p>And all of them moved as one. Kakashi positioned himself between the threat and the children while all of them tried to move closer to the white…crack (Kakashi decided to call it just that to not lose his already diminishing sanity).</p><p>
  <em>“Stand back, Observe only!” </em>
</p><p>He again ignored the grumbling and moved closer to the crack. He removed the covering from his left eye and revealed his Sharingan. Surprises were not appreciated at this point.</p><p>The white crack pulsed and flashed, illuminating the previously moonlit forest. Everyone instinctually covered their eyes looked away. The senior shinobi saw a flash of red and green emerge from the light, thanks to his uncovered eye. Four figures were thrown out of the crack. Each landing in different directions. The crack disappeared and the sky immediately darkened to its usual shade.</p><p>Kakashi turned his eye heavenward and prayed for a peaceful night ahead.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>....</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Luffy sprung up almost instantly thanks to his rubber body and extended his senses to track his crewmates. He could sense them easily enough but the presence of four new figures confused him. He shook his head and moved to tackle his first problem ignoring the new presences while he moved towards Nami. Zoro and Robin could hold off any enemies for some time.</p><p>He stretched his hands and catapulted himself towards Nami. He noticed that he was no longer on his ship. That confused him too. Where was he? Hopefully, Nami or Robin would know. He finally spotted his navigator holding her weapon while she scanned her surroundings.</p><p>Nami saw Luffy fly towards her and cried out a warning, but of course, It fell on deaf ears as the man she pledged to follow now moved to break every bone in her rib cage. She grunted and trusted Luffy to soften the blow behind her (she wished to die peacefully among her orange trees, not because of a cracked spine) while resisting the urge to mutiny.</p><p>Luffy having laughed to his heart’s content helped her up and scanned his surroundings once again. The four figures were moving towards the noise. They were surprisingly stealthy though only one of them could stand a fight with them. He easily dismissed them and turned back to Nami who was looking at him questionably.</p><p>
  <em>“Nami, where are we?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. The wind is weird and all I remember is a bright flash of light and ……. A tear? A crack…in the air”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heh? A crack? Where is sunny?</em>
</p><p>Nami ran out of words before she could even try to explain what she saw. She knew Luffy wouldn’t care anyway as he had already begun to move forward to track down the others and hopefully return back home. Though she mused, knowing her captain’s luck, this would prove to be another disaster anyways.</p><p>Zoro was perplexed, to say the least. He knew his sense of direction was bad even by Luffy’s standards. But even he was not capable to get lost on his ship and end up in a forest. He sensed Luffy coming towards him and Robin and Nami were nearby too, so it was probably alright. He still stayed on his guard and tensed in anticipation.</p><p>Luffy had already tracked down Robin who moved beside Nami and discussed their current situation. None of what they saw made sense and even Robin was having trouble coming up with theories. She agreed with the crack though. She had seen it before it flashed.</p><p>Zoro moved and stood before his crew and silently accessed them. Seemingly satisfied, He walked and fell in step beside Luffy. He could see the girls swap words behind him and knew they would offer a solution if they figured it out. For now, He waited and offered his captain his silent support. The crew was separated once again.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have the basic layout for this story, of course. As mentioned, all of them are in character. I appreciate reviews so drop by often!</p><p>~akaich_rin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi led his team towards the shouts that had originated from the other side. These forests were notorious in the night, filled with dangerous beasts and strange cries. In short, a perfect place for a test of courage. Tall tales of sharp-toothed cannibals and small blood-sucking parasites were often exchanged between students in the academy. He had personally heard one that gave him nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jonin heard laughter after the loud crash. He hoped there were no children around at this time of the night. He had enough of unruly brats for one night. He turned around and crouched down. The others got the message and crouched down for their briefing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, four bodies came out of that crack. As of now, they are not threats and we will act as such, Understood?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Kakashi-sensei, shouldn’t we call for reinforcements too? We are only four people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sakura questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I second that too,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto said while raising his hand. Sasuke beside him nodded too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Normally, I would like to do that too, but we are stepping in unfamiliar territory here. I do not want to needlessly provoke them”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kakashi answered while retrieving his concealment katanas in case they needed a quick escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others copied him and even Naruto kept his silence, driven by his excitement in participating in a high ranked mission. Their footsteps were silent as they walked on the wet forest floor. While sneaking, they left marks on the trees around them. In case they were captured, the other shinobi could track them easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro sensed four people approaching them. A quick look to his side confirmed that Luffy had sensed it too. However, They were hardly threats. He could single-handedly take care of them. Robin and Nami were busy searching their surroundings for anything they could recognize. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zoro, Can you sense the others?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His captain asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro knew that the young man sitting beside him already knew the answer. There was nothing he could provide except a reassurance, which is what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will get them back.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replied with absolute confidence. The boy beside him relaxed a little, The nightmare that befell his crew two years ago was still haunting him. Zoro could only be his pillar of support. Luffy may falter and when he does, He will always have a place to fall back to with nine backs guarding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Here they come.</em>The swordsman tensed and grabbed his hilt. He really didn’t want to harm people who were no threat to him but they could be the reason they were stuck here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A white-haired man wearing some sort of uniform followed by three…….children? approached them. They were clearly trying to be as passive as possible which further alerted him. He levelled his best feral glare at them and stood beside Luffy who had a similar expression. No one messed with his crew-mates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group seemed to expect that and moved to form a defensive position.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We mean no harm, State your purpose and the reason behind the strange white crack".</span>
  </em>
  <span>The white-haired man said while holding up his palms in a bid to placate them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You were the one who got us here!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zoro yelled back disgruntled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Who are you and what have you done with the others?". </span>
  </em>
  <span>The four stiffened with surprise at this. Both Zoro and Luffy shared confused looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami and Robin heard the commotion behind them and made their way back. They needed to be present for damage control. The others did not understand the meaning of negotiation. They arrived to find four additional people standing in the small clearing opposite to Zoro and Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait! We are here because of the white crack too! Trust me, This is the last place we want to be.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nami exclaimed as she moved past the duo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s all calm down and sort this out, shall we?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pleaded. She was determined to not pick any fight here.</span>
</p><p><span>The four were apparently dumbstruck as they saw her. Nami’s eyes widened in confusion as she looked at herself. </span><em><span>Was something wrong?</span></em><span> The beginning of a faint blush was also starting to form on their faces. </span><em><span>Oh, Wearing a bikini top is probably not the preferred outfit here.</span></em> <em><span>Ah, well</span></em><span>, Nami thought while smirking,</span><em><span> Let’s go with this</span></em><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>Nami stood straighter and crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? What are you looking at?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked, pretending to be annoyed. She got the reaction she expected and grinned inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Works every time. Well then, if they are flustered by this much, They are probably not the ones who did this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nami concluded her observation and stepped back to face Luffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't think they did this Luffy! Also, This place…..feels off. The wind is different”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Luffy straightened. His navigator was inhumanly accurate with the weather. Her raising this doubt brought up red flags. He stared back and questioned,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This place is not surrounded by the ocean! It does not even seem to be an island. And the log pose is going crazy”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nami replied pointing to her wrist.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Only normal compasses behave this way with strong magnetic impulses, not the log pose!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A strawberry haired girl stepped forward and yelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“WAIT, Hold up for a minute! Who are you people? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Team 7 was having a difficult time indeed. Sakura especially. Two women wearing pretty scandalous clothing had stepped in the clearing only to ignore them completely and talk to her group about……..compasses and winds? The back and forth was honestly messing with her head so she went ahead and just demanded the answer outright.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The orange-haired woman said while smirking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s polite to state your name before demanding it from others”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Kakashi stepped forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, I am Hatake Kakashi. These are my students, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said while pointing to each of them by turn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And we are Shinobi of Konoha.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the woman could reply, The man wearing the straw hat positively lit up (Sakura would swear at a later date that she saw stars in his eyes) and raced forward along with the scary-looking swordsman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What, Three swords!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Old man, Did you say you were Shinobi as in, NINJAS?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He exclaimed. He looked like a kid who got his birthday present way too early.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Old man?? I am 27!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her sensei said, insulted. Sakura and Naruto sweat-dropped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grinning kid along with the green-haired man started demanding that they perform several jutsus all at once. Sakura was sure she heard a few jutsus that didn’t even exist. This all came to a stop however when the orange-hared woman slammed her fist simultaneously into both their skulls.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Behave for once!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven-haired woman beside her was laughing behind her hand.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ara, Ninjas really do exist, who knew?</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The men sat down facing the opposite side and started skulking. Really, The atmosphere was heavy around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyways” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman went on as if nothing happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We are the straw hat pirates. I am Nami, The ship’s navigator. This is Robin, the swordsman is Zoro and That idiot is our captain, Luffy”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said while rapidly pointing towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person named Luffy turned and grinned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am Monkey D Luffy, The man who will become Pirate King!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He exclaimed while pointing towards himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Hope this chapter was a good continuation. I didn't want their meeting to be awkward but at the same time I wanted to retain their personalities, So this is what I came up with. So, Luffy's goofiness stays! Oh, and you see, since there are a lot of characters, The POVs change from Team 7 to the straw hats now, not from character to character. After this, I will be making changes to that too!</p><p>Happy reading ;)</p><p>Akaichi-rin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nami decided that she liked the woman she was just introduced to. She was assertive and though she was confused at first at the presence of four strangers, She recovered remarkably quickly and was now speaking to the four Shinobi who had escorted them from the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The woman said while gesturing to a comfortable sofa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You say you are pirates? I am Tsunade, The Hokage of Konoha.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, We were transported here,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nami replied while throwing her hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm. We can help you but,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She continued and levelled them with a sharp glare, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t forgive you if you wreak havoc in my village.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami nodded agreeably. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, She does not know us if she can request that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond kid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto was it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, immediately stepped forward and yelled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, PIRATES exist? What’s a pirate king? Pirates have kings?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He blasted off in rapid succession.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, sure they do!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luffy piped up from beside her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am gonna be a pirate king.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t pirates supposed to be evil?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakura questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, the straw hats simultaneously grinned and looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, You can decide that by yourself,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luffy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami was thankful that the people they confronted were not hostile. They needed to regroup with the rest and she wanted to do whatever she could. Her thoughts were solely resting on the fact that this didn’t even seem to be their world. The air was too foreign and she felt strangely lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Earlier, you said that this is not an island, How does that matter?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kakashi questioned after remaining mostly silent earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami nodded and stood up to pull up the map she always carried with her. It was the first map she stole after becoming Luffy’s “partner”. The map of the grand line. After laying it flat on a table, She gestured to the various islands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it is not possible, Our world is divided into four oceans. Only islands exist here, not such large expanses of pure land”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you don’t mind”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsunade spoke behind her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Could you describe the place where you come from completely?”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami turned around to comply and noticed Luffy and Zoro sleeping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really! We could be in enemy territory here! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sighed. Honestly, She should be used to this now. If luffy found anything boring, He would fall asleep instantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At Least Robin would help me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The other shinobi were taken aback too since they were staring incredulously at the sleeping duo. Little did they know that Zoro would never let down his guard here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour passed with Nami explaining the grand line, the red line, the four oceans, the world government, the navy and world nobles. The shinobi’s faces grew progressively paler as they heard the terrible deeds done by the descendants from Mari Geoise. This was definitely a strange discussion. As she talked, Nami realised that the world she lived in was quite mysterious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slaves exist? How could a governing body be so corrupt? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He understood power and the hunger for it but not at this cost. Never at this cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t he say he wanted to be the pirate king?” Sakura asked, pointing towards Luffy, “What sort of title is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sat forward too. He was getting really curious at this point. He saw Nami glancing at Robin. Apparently, As he had learned earlier, she was the archaeologist. Robin started speaking as if reciting from a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Once upon a time, There lived a great pirate. His name was Gold D. Roger. He had conquered every single treasure that existed and stored it all in the last island Raftel. This treasure came to be known all around the world as ‘one piece’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin continued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“His last words became an inspiration for pirates everywhere and the world entered the pirate era”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions came pouring out of their mouths. This new world was diverse and filled with stories. Sasuke couldn’t even doubt their words since it seemed way too elaborate for that. If what they were describing was true, They had to be strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Devil fruits?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto questioned, his eyes wide open with wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin continued. “Those fruits give us various powers,” She said while crossing her arms. Immediately hands spouted all over their bodies. Naturally, everyone freaked out. Sakura started rapidly swatting at the hands. It disappeared in a cloud of flowers as quickly as it appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Our captain has eaten a fruit too. The rubber fruit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin continued as if nothing happened. She pulled Luffy’s cheeks gently and it stretched past normal limits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Because of this, Not many attacks work against him,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke noticed the Hokage’s eyes narrowing. He too wondered how anyone could possibly harm a man whose body could be manipulated like rubber. The swordsman greatly interested him too. Though he was sleeping, Sasuke had no doubt that he was on his guard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is he not the captain? That straw hat-wearing man didn’t even look like a leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy felt a hand nudging him harshly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nami.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stretched and grinned. He heard Nami berating him but none of that registered in his brain. He noticed something interesting though. There were five of them but he sensed another presence too. It was strong. Really strong. Incidentally, the presence was located right where the blond kid was seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi, I meant to ask but what’s inside you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked pointing towards Naruto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s really strong!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the room rose dramatically and the temperature seemed to drop. Saying that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They seemed downright terrified. The nine-tailed fox in Naruto’s body was only known to a few select people. A man coming from another world suddenly announcing this fact did not bode well. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ho-How did you know that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naruto asked clutching at his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure I can” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luffy went on grinning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can sense it. It’s a little weak though.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro smiled as he listened. He could barely distinguish the two presences. For Luffy to correctly estimate that strength, He had trained his observation haki greatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How foolish. Your story was well thought out but that’s it. Answer now, Who are you? Spies?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsunade ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy scrunched up his face, confused. Why would they be spies? He moved to answer but Robin beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Observation Haki. Luffy can sense the people surrounding him at any time. Even Zoro is trained in it”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She explained calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them relaxed a little though they still looked defensive. They explained Naruto’s situation briefly and left it at that. Luffy was fascinated. He wanted to ask if the fox could join their crew but seeing the group’s reaction, It probably couldn’t come with them. He still wanted to get out and explore and looked on eagerly as they bid their farewells.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naruto will guide you to a guesthouse. I will pass on any new developments through a letter” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Hokage said as she walked towards the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We will help you to get back home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that! I needed to get the introductions and their brief history out of the way first, So the first three chapters do precisely that. From here on, the actual adventure starts. (I never actually thought about this, I mean I knew, but One piece is so much more descriptive. I know it's history, what tech it has, the animals it has etc etc. It's really fun to write about)</p><p> Kudos, please!</p><p>-Akaichi-rin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The village was devoid of many of their more highly experienced shinobi. Because of this, Escorting the four dimension-travellers fell in their hands. Kakashi-sensei was late as usual but he seemed to be following a new trend as he was now exactly six hours late. Luffy had waited for all of three minutes, (This was a new record, Nami said) before getting bored and demanding food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura did not understand how such a scrawny person had such a huge appetite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, not huge, He’s a monster! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She watched on in growing horror (and a little fascination) as the Captain of the Straw hats stuffed chunks of ramen in his mouth at inhuman speeds. She was now sorely regretting her offer to treat them. Her savings were stretched thin and at this rate, The money would be over soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between gulps, Luffy muttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not as good as Sanji’s!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then immediately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Old man, Seconds!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor ramen owner was having a really hard time keeping up with the walking talking black hole. Even Naruto couldn’t eat this much. Said boy was sitting next to Sakura, completely forgetting his own bowl in favour of watching the boy whose stomach had started bulging now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She vaguely could hear the villagers behind her (Yes, Somehow they had gained an audience), muttering and placing bets on the number of bowls Luffy could finish. His crewmates just resumed eating, this being a daily occurrence to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakura watched her own bowl vanish before her in a flurry of rubber hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, That’s why they guard their bowls.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakura noticed as she saw the swordsman stabbing his sticks whenever his captain’s hands came near his bowl. Strangely, His hands never wandered over to Robin’s bowl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally satisfied after gulping down thirty-two bowls of ramen, Luffy compressed and returned to his original size. Even Sasuke looked thunderstruck when this happened. When Sakura pointed this out, Luffy simply laughed and waved her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro noticed the black-haired brat staring at him. Being a highly wanted criminal, He was used to stares. So he didn't exactly bother with this one. If the brat wished to speak, He could do so. Beside him, Nami fidgeted. He understood her restlessness, If she said that the air here was unusual, she meant it. Not that she couldn’t predict the weather, Their navigator predicted a rainfall perfectly yesterday. She only wished to return home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swordsman felt the same way. Thankfully, Franky, though not as adept as Nami, could take over the helm and at least drop anchor near an island. He wanted Usopp here too since his captain was getting bored, the excitement of his new surroundings wearing off. He would have run off long ago but Nami promised agony if he ever left their sights. Usopp could at least distract him, weaving stories of mighty kings and brave warriors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were still sitting in the dinghy little ramen store, It’s interior musty yet worn with use. Robin had already visited the nearby library and was now engrossed with the book which detailed the history of Konoha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A true historian,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zoro mused and turned back to where Luffy was sitting. The rubber boy was a whirlwind of flailing hands as he tried to snatch every morsel of food even after completing his meal. He closed his eyes and leaned back only to be disturbed by poking fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it, Luffy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zoro asked as he peeled his eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy just grinned and resumed his imitation of a chipmunk as his cheeks started bulging. The first mate sighed but didn’t try to sleep again. He noticed that Luffy was clingier than usual, it was a given of course, after two years of painful separation everyone gained physical and emotional scars. His captain would randomly hug Chopper at any time, wrap around like an octopus on his other crewmates and get into their beds at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no one minded. Instead, they reciprocated. Even if it was a simple ruffling of his hair or a brief one-armed hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you use three swords?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blond kid asked hesitantly. The black-haired kid also looked on with interest at this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh. So, that’s the deal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s my sword style,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He started gruffly but didn’t really explain it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll see when I fight.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only at this, both the kids looked intimidated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I that scary? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zoro wondered as he remembered how the fishmen back in Sabaody exclaimed that he was scary. Sometimes, he envied Luffy because of this. With his unassuming aura, he was scoffed at quite easily. People didn’t take him seriously even as he fought. So, He expended less energy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro, on the other hand, was immediately pegged as dangerous. Sometimes it worked to his advantage, but during fights, His opponents remained guarded. A double-edged sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it mattered to him, He thought as everyone moved to settle their tabs so they could leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can protect everyone nevertheless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They now were walking towards the forest the straw hats arrived in. Perhaps they had missed something in the dark of the night. Sakura noticed Sasuke staring intently at Zoro and mentally she knew she could never do that since the man could easily tear her apart. She hadn’t missed the feral glare the swordsman had thrown at her when they first met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered not meeting Sasuke’s eyes so as to remain discreet. Sasuke simply grunted and pulled his eyes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura sighed and decided to try to talk to the women of the group. They at least seemed approachable. Luffy was completely engrossed with the beetle he had somehow managed to find and talking excitedly about it with Naruto and Zoro, The latter not listening at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, Can I ask something?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tentatively asked both the women who were now staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, sure,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nami replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are there many people in your group?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, we are nine in total. The rest are back on our ship. They must be worried sick”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami then proceeded to describe the others, The endlessly flowing food provided by their cook, The doctor who never really learned how to hide very well, The shipwright who built a ship that would sail a thousand seas, The sniper who spun a million tales and would never miss a target and the musician whose playing could settle their hearts in a way no one could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura noticed both Sasuke and Naruto listening in. Their lives were interesting, filled with colours and adventures. But Sakura could never give up her life here for that. She wanted to become stronger and become a capable kunoichi. So that she may not depend on anyone. The women before her had their own dreams to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward. Any time now, they would come and he could get them back. The man’s heart would have been warm once but it was cold now, filled with years of anguish and heartbreak. Their last memory was imprinted in a photo which was currently clutched in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will get them back?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He questioned another robe-clad man standing next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Follow my orders, I have forgiven you this one time, see that it does not happen again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The robe-clad man answers sternly, his tone filled with warning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking along this long! Constructive criticism is appreciated!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
<p>- Akaichi_rin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memories part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will become the Hokage, Believe it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naruto exclaimed, enthusiastically pumping his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy for his part stared blankly and tilted his head questionably. Naruto was surprised at his lack of reaction. Usually, people either scoffed at him or laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s their village leader! He wants to hold the same position as Lady Tsunade, C’mon Luffy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nami replied exasperated when Luffy drew a blank at this too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You just met her!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, not understanding what his new friend meant, Luffy turned and stared at Robin simply because Robin knew everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin chuckled quietly behind her hand and moved to answer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Luffy, it’s the same as the Pirate King.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Luffy brightened immediately since he understood the blond’s ambition quite perfectly. Naruto also wore an identical grin when Luffy started encouraging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly, It’s baffling you didn’t hear that sentence out of his mouth this whole time!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sakura said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi who had now finally caught up with him shook his head too. Who knew a person like Naruto existed in this world? A person who announced their dream to the world and dared anyone to challenge it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though I suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, He mused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not their world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The jonin, like Sasuke, was interested in the swordsman. He couldn’t understand why such a man would willingly follow another. Kakashi could tell that Zoro was strong but other than sensing the Kyuubi (That was a mystery for another time), His captain did not seem strong or intimidating. Rather, He behaved like a child with a one-track mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of his musings stopped however when both Luffy and Zoro tensed. Accepting their judgement, He too moved to a defensive posture. Interestingly, He noted, Both the women in their crew had moved closer to their male counterparts automatically as if sensing the tension in the air. Only his team looked a little lost. He quickly gestured and they gathered their wits to stand beside their senior.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Interesting”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice sounded behind them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Haki users? In this world?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned around to find a lanky man coming towards them. He did not seem threatening at all, instead, he seemed amused. But the straw hats still hadn’t let up and he remembered their enemy had used the word “Haki”. That word did not belong in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who the hell you are?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luffy demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi, Oi Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man answered with a wry grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, sorry.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luffy responded while tilting his head a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am Luffy. The man who will become pirate king!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man now completely lost his cool demeanour and started laughing while clutching his stomach. He calmed down and wiped his eyes before finally answering,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pirate king? There are still fools like that?”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Still, he obliged and bent down to reply, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Sorry, Sorry. I go by Sagoi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sagoi now straightened and looked closely at the assembled straw hats. His eyes widened and for the first time in their entire conversation, He looked a little shaken. By what, Kakashi could only guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t you Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sagoi gasped while pointing towards Zoro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said as he shifted his finger to Robin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the demon child!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the mentioned people seemed happy at his outburst. Kakashi was taken back too, but not for the same reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pirate hunter? Demon child? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The jonin was not sure what to do about this new information. They seemed like titles but it didn’t make sense seeing as Zoro was a pirate himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro moved forward beside him, perhaps to confront Sagoi but his target simply side-stepped after collecting himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apologies,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He started, His voice dripping with sarcasm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I seem to have forgotten my original goal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A white circle seemed to emerge from his raised fist. It rapidly grew in size and enclosed everyone in it. Immediately Luffy moved to punch the translucent wall, but it was all for nought since his fist just bounced back and narrowly hit Zoro who dodged just in time. Strangely his other crewmates seemed taken aback at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zoro, You have indeed grown stronger after two years,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nami said sincerely while patting the swordsman on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miracles do happen,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin said ruefully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who knows, Zoro could be able to finally follow directions!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy looked awestruck when he heard the women speak. If the situation wasn’t so confusing, Kakashi would swear that he saw Luffy look at Zoro the same way a proud mother would.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“SHUT THE HELL UP!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zoro snarked back, His mouth twisted in a scowl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“AND YOU! Luffy, Stop looking at me like that, dammit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would have looked fierce if not for the red blush spreading on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first slip-up Team 7 saw from the emotionless man. They all looked at each other confused by the scene playing out before them. Honestly, it looked like three older siblings had ganged up against their younger one and were now relentlessly teasing him. The scene would be almost heart-warming if not for the situation they were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, Guys, Enemy? ahead?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naruto reminded them hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Luffy sobered at this as if just noticing that they were amongst foreign company. Luffy kept laughing his head off, which quickly cut off when Nami slammed a fist on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not completely covered by the translucent dome which rapidly changed to a quick black. It seemed that they had been instantly struck blind and almost everybody freaked out. Luffy and Naruto cried out about not being able to see and lashed out only to hit their teams. A quick reprimand from Nami sounded and they calmed down enough to hear Sagoi speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What delicious memories!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He exclaimed, His previous cheery self lost while his voice took on an almost sadistic undertone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy was not currently enjoying himself. He was hungry and a stupid man had trapped them in a dome and he wanted Sanji. His internal rant was interrupted when the darkness which surrounded them shifted a little and allowed them to see something. A….bird? or no, Luffy shook his head as he corrected himself, It was a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The man was perched atop a long pole. His agile limbs easily balanced his lithe body as his red eyes stayed fixated on something. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fear me, Hate me, little brother, </em>
  </b>
  <b>The figure said, his voice cold and hard.</b>
  <span> But suddenly as quickly as it appeared, The image rapidly shifted. Luffy turned around to see Sasuke panting furiously while his eyes turned the same shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, What’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luffy asked. Even if he just met them, They were his friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to your eyes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luffy asked again when Sasuke did not seem to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke seemed to gather himself and glared furiously at the dome surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that? How did you see that?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He screamed at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh, An Uchiha.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sagoi continued. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No matter, I have more fodder left over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>The dome shifted again to show a young blond-haired child sitting sideways on a swing. Luffy recognized the orange jumpsuit the child wore. </b><em><span>Naruto?</span></em> <b>Whispers suddenly surrounded the memory.</b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey, That kid….”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah, That’s “the” kid and he’s the only one who failed”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, That’s good. We can’t have him becoming a shinobi. Since he is..”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey, We can’t talk about that.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You! Stay away from my child!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>They see the same boy, now younger sitting on a bed looking out the window while tears ran sluggishly down his face. The boy furiously rubbed at his face and tried to grin at his reflection but he failed each time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted and they saw Sasuke smirk smugly and ask Naruto, “Are you okay? You big chicken!” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto was now standing before a tall man who wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. The blond grit his teeth and raced forward even as Sakura called him back. He was immediately thrown back but as he stood up throwing up blood, His trembling hand clutched his headgear tight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, You eyebrowless freak! Put this in your handbook, The man who one day will become Hokage!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“The leaf Ninja, UZUMAKI NARUTO!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to reveal both Naruto and Sasuke scratched up and bleeding. Sasuke was standing in front of the fallen boy, as though protecting him. He was pricked with multiple darts as they pierced into him.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the!!” Kakashi worried as he looked back to see if his students were safe. They displayed the same shell-shocked expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t you die too,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Sasuke whispered as he fell into Naruto’s arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto’s eyes filled with tears as his eyes flashed red. A red aura burst through as he rushed to attack the person who dared hurt his friend. His whole face turned feral as all of his accumulated wounds healed itself.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zoro mused as his eyes narrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what Luffy was talking about? So the boy has no control over it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke who was unconscious during the entire exchange was taken aback that his friend had turned so murderous when he was presumably killed. Sakura was shaking beside him, A hand covering her trembling lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto broke through the entire mirror cage in mere seconds and moved in for the kill. The man’s mask fell off to reveal a youthful lady-like face. But still he hesitated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why did you stop? I killed your precious friend...Yet you can’t kill me?”</em>
  </b>
  <b> The man questioned. Naruto flinched and punched him.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory cut off at this point while everyone turned to stare at Naruto. He looked up furiously and challenged them, challenged them to pity him. His eyes grew round in amazement when each of his friend's gazes carried only concern. A breath he did not know he was holding pushed past his lips while he tried his best to not allow his eyes to tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The scene shifted to show Sakura sitting beside Sasuke’s unconscious body. The old man standing behind her looked on with pity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I always scored 100% on the Ninja Academy exams,”</em>
  </b>
  <b> The shaking girl started,</b>
  <b>
    <em> “I memorized over 100 Shinobi sayings. This one day, A question came...Write down Shinobi saying #25.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I wrote down the answer as usual.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“No matter what the situation...A shinobi must keep their emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority, And you must possess a heart that shows no tears!”</em>
  </b>
  <b> She sobbed as she clutched the body before her and choked down her tears.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shut his eyes as the memories showed Sakura’s grief. Sasuke who stood in front of him had grown pale too. He did not realise that all of these events passed without him knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin wondered if this was too cruel. Shinobi were soldiers after all but the shinobi here were mere children. Nami moved to comfort Sakura who was shaken as she saw the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Naruto confronted the man who claimed to be a true Shinobi.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"He threw away his life for you! Without his dream, To die as a tool...That's too sad!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The man turned and gazed at the young boy with sorrow. "Boy, You don't need to say anymore!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura watched as she saw her younger self hug Sasuke when he started to scream in pain. All of her memories that even remotely hurt were played across the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“STOP IT!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed as she clutched her head and collapsed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No more!”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto bent down and gently patted her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy glanced at the wall with fury as his muscles itched to punch damm bastard who was causing his friends pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Memories,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin said, quite calmly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This man seems to be feeding on painful memories.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“THE HELL!?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luffy exclaimed wildly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“BASTARD, You have no right going inside our heads!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He punched again but again it connected with nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Useless. You are just wasting your energy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sagoi remarked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems I cannot go deep in shinobis’ mind, I guess they are trained against such force.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, It was a pleasure to have guests visit us then!” He screamed as the darkness shifted again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, This turned out to be a little long! I had not expected it after my final editing but I am glad it turned out the way it did!</p><p>Happy reading :)</p><p>-Akaichi_rin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Memories part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there is my final edited version. I apologize, But you see, When I first put it up, I thought it was okay and moved on. But, When I revisited my work, I was...unsatisfied. Thank you so much for your kind reviews, It literally gave me the strength to type this up.</p>
<p>Please drop reviews or any questions you might have, I will try to reply to all of you.</p>
<p>-Akaichi_rin~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Why? You're not my real mother either," A young orange-haired girl yelled as she held her rapidly bruising cheek."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I wish I was adopted by a rich family!" She finished hatefully. Her mother paled and dropped her cigarette as her mouth opened with shock.</strong>
</p>
<p>Beside him, Luffy heard Nami intake a sharp breath, and he saw her face crumble as she whispered her mother's name.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A woman sat on the ground. Their back was facing them as she clutched her injured arm. Her ponytail was tied up in a very unique mohawk. "Even if it's just mere words. I still want to be called their mother." She said as she wiped the tears off her face. "Those girls….are my children, Aren't they?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Nami teared up as she remembered the events of that terrible day. She felt Robin move beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The memory became shaky as two children raced towards the woman, among them was a very familiar orange-haired girl.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The woman was reeling in pain but she still managed to clutch her children, holding them close. "I wanted to buy you lots of nice things, Books and clothes and good food" She shakingly said, "I'm sorry I couldn't do better.. I wasn't a good mother to you!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The kids immediately shook their hands in denial. "That's not true! Belle-mere! You are a strong marine, Aren't you? Don't die!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The scene shifted a bit and the girls' mother was now standing and protecting her children. A monstrous-looking human was now pointing a gun at her forehead.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bellemere narrowed her eyes with determination. "Nojiko! Nami!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I Love You."</strong>
</p>
<p>The memory ended with the sound of a gunshot. Luffy was now seriously becoming pissed off. His crews' pasts were their own, No one had the right to interfere with that. But he didn't know how to break this dome which surrounded them. Before he could utter a word, however, He saw something familiar.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy sat in a cage, painfully bored and sporting a neutral expression. His future navigator stood before him, her eyes shadowed as she grit her teeth.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"NAMI, Stop spoiling the fun….Hurry up and light it!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "A clown?"</p>
<p>"That's Buggy. He's a moron." Nami replied.</p>
<p>Sakura noticed the heavy-looking cage holding the rubber man. "Still, Why're you in a cage?"</p>
<p>Nami coloured and started playing with her hands. Luffy just grinned and dismissed the question with a wave.</p>
<p>
  <strong>She flinched violently. The cannon sat before her as if beckoning her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Your hands are shaking," Luffy stated</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The strong oath...is what a pirate has sworn himself to, And you lack the strength of that oath."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Ho" Nami hissed, "Strong oath. Wonder what it is? Killing innocent people….is that it?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"No. It is the idea of being strong enough to risk your life."</strong>
</p>
<p>"You had to kill him?" Sasuke asked.</p>
<p>Nami shrugged. "Eh, I wanted to fool the moron into letting down his guard so I could steal his treasure. I guess it was some kind of a loyalty test."</p>
<p>Naruto directed his question to Luffy. "So, How did you get out?"</p>
<p>"Ah, Zoro carried me, But a dog ate the keys. That stupid dog. Then, A lion came and broke the cage. I beat a weird guy's ass too, He burned the dog's treasure."</p>
<p>Team 7 blinked and tried to process Luffy's words.</p>
<p>"Oi, Don't worry about it." Zoro said, pitying them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami stood before a hoard of people frantically waving her knife before them.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Wait, I can collect all the money again!" She yelled desperately. "It'll be easy, I already did it once!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A man stepped forward and grabbed her knife. He locked his gaze on her and hugged her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You don't have to fight anymore. Move Nami!" He ordered and pushed past her.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Nami collapsed on the floor and Furiously stabbed her arm, screaming hoarsely.</strong> Luffy moved to stop her but his hands went right through the memory. <em>What?</em> He turned back to see his past self approaching Nami. <strong>Past Nami glared furiously at Luffy and threw dust at his face-screaming at him to go away. She stopped and her shoulders started to heave as she remembered her helplessness.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>"Luffy," Nami whispered brokenly as tears ran down her face.</strong>
</p>
<p>Zoro was taken aback at the look of utter despair on her face. He knew that she was strong, and her crying so brokenly physically hurt. Robin looked deeply hurt too.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Save me" His navigator pleaded. Luffy took off his treasure and jammed it on her head. Her eyes widened as she understood how important this gesture was.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A desk flew out of a building. Nami's eyes widened as she recalled the years of pain and agony she suffered under the hands of her mother's murderer. Her palm clasped her mouth as she whispered a silent thank you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arlong park came into view.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy stood on top of the ravaged building, His limbs were bleeding furiously. But his gaze never lost his steel as he breathed in and screamed,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Nami, You are my NAKAMA!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Sakura was not expecting this at all. Here, Luffy behaved like another person. She had not expected the orange-haired woman standing before her to have such a past.</p>
<p>Luffy's hands were shaking with fury. He glanced at his first mate who had loosened one of his swords and quickly let loose consecutive cuts. But, nothing could penetrate the darkness which enveloped them.</p>
<p>Zoro's swords failed and Luffy went rigid. "YOU, Stop this!"</p>
<p>"You fools. How do you attack your own minds?" Sagoi exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I see, we seem to be trapped in our own mindscape." Robin theorized.</p>
<p>"Does that mean we can't get out?" Naruto questioned, waving his hands frantically. Even he had tried to attack the dome but all his attacks only bounced back.</p>
<p>Luffy clutched his head and attempted to pry him off but nothing happened. It was a known fact that his mental defence was pitifully weak. But, that did not explain how this man could go into his crew's heads.</p>
<p>Sasuke saw Luffy sit cross-legged on the floor and pull his hat down his eyes. He then announced, "I am going to sleep." and immediately started snoring. Before Sasuke could even question the captain's strange behaviour. Their enemy started speaking again,</p>
<p>"Uh-huh, You really wish to sleep?" Sagoi questioned. "I can easily steal all your memories like that."</p>
<p>Zoro instantly whirled on his captain and kicked him awake. Luffy should not let down his guard while they were stuck here.</p>
<p>"Luffy, I don't mind," Nami said gently. "It is simply our pasts, I was the one speaking so it's not like you are learning it from someone else!"</p>
<p>Robin beside her agreed with her. Zoro nodded indifferently too. His past shaped him to be the person he is today, He learned from his failure and pushed forward. What worried him, however, was Luffy's memories.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami stood behind Zoro and Luffy as the latter was beaten to the floor. Luffy blankly stared ahead and steeled his eyes as he gave an order to his first mate.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Zoro, whatever you do...Don't fight them!"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Huh?" Naruto murmured.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The man who attacked Luffy gulped his bottle and glared viciously at the bleeding duo.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"A short weakling worth 30 million, I wondered what kind of man he is...This isn't only a letdown, It's boring!" Bellamy roared and spit the mouthful of Sake he had filled in his mouth on Luffy's face.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The memory changed and showed Nami sitting on the wooden floor and clutching her captain's hat close to her chest as she stared at Luffy with concern.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Oi woman, You won't be able to move forward in the new world if you stick with him! How about I buy you?" jeered the man standing behind her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami glanced behind her, Her face purple with unrestrained fury. "What? You will buy me, you say?" The men sitting in the bar all laughed and catcalled her mercilessly.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hate to say it, but I am too good for a bunch of small fries like you!" she snarled back.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Men and their stupid pride!" Nami said, glaring at the duo sitting beside her.</p>
<p>"What? Why didn't you fight?" Naruto objected as he saw memory Nami drag both the men by their collars as she exited the bar.</p>
<p>Luffy did not answer while Zoro simply glanced at him and replied, "Some fights are not meant to be fought."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy lay on a hammock before Nami. The atmosphere was heavy, even through the memory. Luffy stared blankly at his navigator, His eyes narrow with irritation.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami tensed and tried again. "Why do you have to fight with your friend? If you give it a little bit of time...You two will calm down, right?!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy reached up to slide his hat down. "Now that we have come this far, We can't go back."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That's not true!" Nami retorted harshly. "You can apologize to him and start over."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"As I said, It's not possible. Usopp is not stupid enough to risk his life under the influence of anger. Besides, if talking would change his opinion...we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy turned his back to Nami, coldly dismissing her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"If you get it, leave me alone."</strong>
</p>
<p>No one dared to break the silence which stretched before them.</p>
<p>Nami watched the whole memory in silence. This part of their journey was filled with misunderstandings and betrayals. Robin, who was not present for this looked shaken, as she saw how badly her crew was affected.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami was flung across a cabin-arms flailing in order to grab on to something. When the floor righted again, She poked her head out to see Zoro sitting with his back to her along with a huge frog.</strong>
</p>
<p>Naruto reeled from the shock of seeing a frog the size of a boulder. "Woah, That frog looks so COOL!"</p>
<p>Luffy had stars shining in his eyes. "Hey! Frog. Wanna"-Only to be cut off by Nami's slamming her knuckle on his head. "This is a memory. ME-MO-RY!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"ZORO! You must have thought of a plan, right?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Leave it"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami and the others brightened instantly, Hope shining in their faces.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"...to luck."</strong>
</p>
<p>Luffy started laughing like a maniac and everyone else sweat-dropped.</p>
<p>"Well. You guys sure have an interesting life." Kakashi said, amused.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami was wearing the same outfit and standing on a raised block. A hand snaked around her waist and she paled rapidly when she saw Luffy grinning and doing the same to Chopper.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"NOOOO.."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And her captain jumped off the wall to the depths below.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nami felt all her original irritation return at that. She shifted and walloped his head.</p>
<p>"Why did you hit me?!" Luffy squawked, indignantly while gripping his rapidly expanding bruise.</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura shifted closer to their teacher. Just in case. Nami was scary.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami stares at a glassy looking man before her. Her eyes roam over his many grievous injuries and finally settles on his face.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Sanji. Were you really unable to win?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Why does he look like that?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Nami sighed and crossed her arms. "It's another devil fruit. The bubble-bubble fruit, really bothersome."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sanji twitched and tried to raise his head to see Nami.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You're opponent was that woman right? You're soft on women, Isn't that it? Nami says, glancing at the woman looking from above.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I am sorry about the key." Sanji managed.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That's not it! You could die because of your stupid chivalry!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That's not it. I...don't want to die." Sanji grits out. "However, I've been raised to never kick a woman."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That's why….even if I die, I will never kick a woman."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami swings her weapon and knocks him on the head. "Idiot"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Leave that woman to me." She declared. She looked back with a smirk, "Also, I've changed my opinion about your way of chivalry."</strong>
</p>
<p>"What happens if he has to fight a woman then?" Sasuke questioned, Irked. Strength shouldn't be limited to the gender of the opponent. What kind of stupid vow is that?</p>
<p>Luffy stared at him and tilted his head as if confused.</p>
<p>"Well, That's what he has us for, right?"</p>
<p>The pirates grinned at each other as if sharing an inside joke.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Darkness shrouded the ship they were on. Inky black tendrils seemed to sink in the wooden planks. The one thing that was clear was that there was a skeleton standing before the trio.</strong>
</p>
<p>Naruto and Sakura hugged each other in abject terror and screamed as one. "GYAAAAHH! Skeleton!? How the hell is it standing?!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>The skeleton, the very picture of gentlemanly sophistication balanced his body on a cane-calmly sipping tea.</strong>
</p>
<p>"And it's drinking tea?!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Join our crew!" The captain called.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And the skeleton consented with a short nod.</strong>
</p>
<p>"See, You both were there to stop him from doing anything reckless!" Zoro said, eyeing Nami accusingly.</p>
<p>"A Skeleton?" Sasuke asked, quite pale himself.</p>
<p>"Brook ate the resurrection fruit. After dying, His wandering soal entered his corpse." Robin answered evenly. She was the only one unfazed by the theatrics around her.</p>
<p>Luffy gasped as he finally finished laughing. "Yeah. Brook is our musician." He grinned.</p>
<p>"So, there really is a fruit for everything," Sakura remarked, awestruck.</p>
<p>
  <strong>They stood in an auditorium. Nami's face was drawn and tense as she clenched her betting card in her fist. A mermaid was held in a see-through cage and was desperately hitting her fists against the glass.</strong>
</p>
<p>"What? What happened?" Naruto asked, horrified.</p>
<p>Nami worried her lips. "That's Caime. She was captured. We thought we could buy her back with our money."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Before the betting even began, A man who wore an unusual full-bodied suit stood up and announced a price. "500 Million."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami dropped her card and paled dramatically as she exclaimed that she didn't even have close to that much.</strong>
</p>
<p>"We got her back though, with some help."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I punched that idiot too." Luffy grinned.</p>
<p>"Is that the world noble you were talking about?" Sasuke questioned, flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"Yes, They wear those glass globes so they don't breathe the same air as "normal" humans." Nami scorned.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Another memory started and Nami seemed to be sitting in a translucent cage. Old men with flowing white hair dressed up in long robes surrounded her. A man in a bright blue robe addressed her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I heard you tried to steal a balloon to go back to the surface. Amateurs can't use that, You could have died!" The man reprimanded. Nami simply pouted and wordlessly pointed to the newspaper.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When the men surrounded the piece of paper eager to see what the girl was talking about, Nami started speaking again.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The Luffy that the newspaper is talking about….is my captain."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The infamous straw hat rookie, I see," They remarked.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"While his crewmates were scattered throughout the globe, Luffy has been fighting a terrible battle all on his own!" She sniffed while gritting her teeth.</strong>
</p>
<p>The present straw hats flinched when they realised what she was referring to.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Luffy...will definitely come to our meeting place. Before his heart shatters completely, I have to find him and help him!" She sobbed.</strong>
</p>
<p>Luffy stiffened at this point. He did not know that he had caused his crewmate so much pain. He remembered his promise to Ganzo and grimaced. He had definitely broken his promise.</p>
<p>
  <strong>She then bent down completely and started crying in earnest. The old men completely freaked out and attempted to calm her by promising to let her out of the cage. A flash of a smirk could be seen on her face at this point.</strong>
</p>
<p>"You manipulative witch," Zoro said as he eyed Nami sideways, almost awestruck. Kakashi stared at the swordsman in surprise. Even if he did know the context, He still thought that this memory carried pain. Before he could ask, He saw the Nami in the memory grab the old man who had spoken to her and disappear in a flash.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Thanks! So long!" Nami exclaimed slyly and ran off.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That rotten brat! She took advantage of our kindness!" The old men screamed and chased after her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>While running, however, Nami shed more tears. She may have manipulated them but what she said was true. She needed to get back.</strong>
</p>
<p>Luffy was silent throughout the entire exchange. He knew that Nami was speaking the truth. He only regretted ever putting his crew in that position.</p>
<p>The shinobi felt guilty when they saw these memories, It consisted of their friends' adventures. Seeing them like this made them uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Luffy," Zoro said and locked his eyes with his captain.</p>
<p>Luffy pulled down his hat and twisted his lips in a bitter smile. He looked at each of his crewmates eyes and started speaking haltingly.</p>
<p>"Truthfully...I don't remember it properly. Just flashes, bits and pieces…..I don't even completely remember his last words, some brother I am!" Luffy chuckled.</p>
<p>"If I don't remember, That means he can't show it. Right?" He asked Zoro and though his words were neutral, A faint desperate hope shone in his eyes.</p>
<p>Zoro tried his best not to flinch and bend under his captain's gaze. He simply sat beside Luffy who immediately leaned his back on the swordsman's shoulder and braced himself. His first mate could not provide reassurance but he could definitely be there with him</p>
<p>Robin and Nami caught on quickly and seated themselves besides their captain. They had to get through this together.</p>
<p>Kakashi was immensely impressed by what he had just seen. Such immense loyalty was hard to see nowadays. All of them instinctively understood each other and were connected through extremely strong bonds. <em>How does he inspire such loyalty?</em> The jonin pondered as he stared at the pirates' captain.</p>
<p>Sasuke heard Luffy's words and wondered what he meant. It seemed that he had lost his brother in traumatic circumstances. It was similar to him, even he couldn't remember what exactly happened, rather he wished not to. <em>I wonder what happened?</em></p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Everyone had settled down after Nami's last memory played. No one was comfortable with the blatant invasion of privacy, but for now, they had to bear it. A new memory started to play out before them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A raven haired girl, not more than 10 years old sat on a tree stump while reading a book. A stone flew towards her and hit her squarely on her temple. She flinched and raised her hands to reveal her devil fruit. The children who were bullying her ran away screaming.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A woman approached and started berating her, "My kids told me they were beaten up for no reason...Don't go near my kids. You're sure a creepy girl!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rapid flashes of memory played and a finger pointed towards the girl.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Ah...Mama, She's the one, The monster girl!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Naruto flinched as he realised how similar Robin's memory was to his. He glanced up and saw Robin smile gently at him. It seems she understood him more than she let on. Looking at her, Naruto only had one question to ask, How do you do it?</p>
<p>
  <strong>The same girl stood in front of a heavily-injured woman while others desperately tried to pull her away.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I spent all this time studying! I can read poneglyphs now!" The girl screamed. The ones who were pulling her away cursed and redoubled their efforts.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"So, Can we be together, Mother?" She asked bawling, "I don't want to be alone anymore!"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Nico Olivia," Robin stated. She figured that since it was shown anyways, She would honour her late mother's memory and have people remember her.</p>
<p>"How are you so calm?" Sakura questioned breathlessly. She still had not recovered from the bout of memories she had gone through.</p>
<p>"These events have long since passed." She remarked. "I have made my peace with them."</p>
<p>
  <strong>The mist wavered and Olivia was now holding Robin at arm's length. She cast her sorrowful yet determined gaze at the young girl and started speaking,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Robin, If you are a scholar of Ohara, You should know it well." She explained. "History" is….an asset to humanity."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Our research will end here. But even if Ohara perishes,"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"We shouldn't give up on the future that you'll be living in!"</strong>
</p>
<p>"History?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Robin answered and explained the void century briefly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The same giant who had tried to scare the girl now loomed over her. His face was filled with grievous injuries and half of his body seemed to be frozen.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Listen up, Robin, Even though ye'r alone now! Someday, surely, Ye'r gonna meet yer Nakama!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The sea is vast, Yer "Nakama" will appear to protect you!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Once ye'r born into this world. Yer neva gonna be alone!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"So smile, Robin" The giant announced while laughing.</strong>
</p>
<p>Luffy grinned at Robin who copied him. He wished he had met the giant during their travels. He looked cool.</p>
<p>"Jaguar D. Saul" Robin answered her captain's silent question, "He let me escape my home island after the buster call was issued. I owe him my life."</p>
<p>"Buster call?" Naruto questioned.</p>
<p>"Yes, A buster call, when issued, sends a hoard of marine ships to their chosen target island and completely destroys it."</p>
<p>"That's horrible!" Sakura said, horrified, "What of the people?!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rapid flashbacks showed Robin growing up and being betrayed by everyone she thought she could trust. She constantly looked back over her shoulder, fearful and hesitant to rest even for a moment.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Why were you running?" Sasuke queried. Though he was not comfortable with it, after seeing Naruto and Sakura question Robin, He was curious too.</p>
<p>"They issued a huge bounty on my head," Robin answered, her eyes had a faraway look. "There were supposed to be no survivors.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Heavy wheezing filled the air as Luffy desperately tried to suck in much-needed oxygen. His whole body was drenched with copious amounts of blood. Robin stared at the D-carrier, Her gaze calculating.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Robin!? Is this….Crocodile?" Nami questioned, Her mind racing as she made the connection.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Why do you fight?" Robin asked as if there wasn't a dying man before her. "You people who carry the name of D?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy clearly did not understand what she was talking about.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"It seemed I should not have asked." Robin said with a note of disappointment.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Oi, How are you still alive?" Naruto asked, not understanding what was going on.</p>
<p>"Ah, I ate meat." Luffy answered simply.</p>
<p>"Robin, What are you talking about? Why did you save him?" Nami asked.</p>
<p>Kakashi's eyes widened at this revelation. <em>So she wasn't a member?</em></p>
<p>Robin shook her head. "It is not of importance. I was a different woman back then."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter. She saved our captain and that's that." Zoro said, ending the discussion.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A man took the offered vial and glanced at Robin with suspicion. "Earlier, you said that only history was inscribed there. Why did you lie?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Everyone except Luffy gave the woman a questioning look.</p>
<p>Robin kept a blank expression.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You knew," Robin in the memory said humorlessly. "How naughty."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The history of our country is not inscribed on that stone," The man said as he lifted Luffy's head and gently poured the antidote into his open mouth. "All that is inscribed on that stone are the details about the weapon your organization desired. And, of course, its location. If you had translated it for Crocodile, this country would be currently his. Am I wrong?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Wait, what weapon?" Nami questioned.</p>
<p>Robin sighed and answered. "The battleship Pluton is buried within this country."</p>
<p>"Plu..ton?" Kakashi questioned beyond confused.</p>
<p>"A terrible weapon built during a time long forgotten," Robin answered. "It is a battleship capable of sinking an entire island."</p>
<p>Sakura's mouth widened in shock. "An entire island!?" She had seen the map Nami had shown them. Even a small island was at least ten times bigger than her own village.</p>
<p>Nami narrowed her eyes. "No wonder the government wanted it."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I am not interested," Robin said, her voice strained. "I do not care whether your people live or die. I could not care less. I never intended to give Crocodile the weapon in the first place."</strong>
</p>
<p>Robin flinched as she heard her younger self. She really did lose all hope.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I do not understand," The man said as he placed Luffy back on the stone floor. "Then why did you come here?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>There was a slight pause. "Hopes and expectations are two different things. What I wanted was the Rio Poneglyph. Out of all the Poneglyphs in this world it is the one stone that tells the True History."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The True History?" Cobra questioned.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Enough," Robin sighed in defeat. "I have searched for twenty years and this was the only lead I found. This place was my last hope and it was a failure. If I die here, that suits me just fine. I am tired of walking the road I followed here when all I wanted was to learn of some history. There are too many enemies within my dream." Her eyes were tearing up.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nami was taken aback by Robin's words. He had never heard her so broken.</p>
<p>Naruto glanced at the woman with awe. Even after such pain, She was still moving forward. Now, surrounded by her friends, Robin seemed truly at peace.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"One further question, if I may," Cobra said. He sounded almost shell-shocked. "Are you saying the threads of the history that cannot be told can be woven together and the Poneglyph is the record of it?" Robin kept her silence</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"If that is so, then why have we been...?" Cobra whispered.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy chose this moment to stand up. He picked up Cobra and Robin and threw them over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Robin was hoisted in Luffy's arm in a rather undignified way.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Wait a second!" Robin seethed as she glared at Luffy "I have no reason to live! Put me down and leave!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy barely glanced at her. "Why the hell should I listen to you?"</strong>
</p>
<p>To everyone's surprise, Robin started chuckling behind her hand. She knew that she really would have died if not for Luffy.</p>
<p>Luffy barely understanding what was going on, responded to his crewmate's emotion and started laughing too.</p>
<p>It was safe to say that the atmosphere seemed much more pleasant now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A man wearing a sleeping mask stared directly at Robin. "Among your crew, the one I regard as the most dangerous is you, Nico Robin,"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hey, you're really after Robin!" Luffy yelled. "I'll kick your ass!"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hrng, This asshole" Luffy grumbled.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Sakura asked.</p>
<p>"That's Aokiji. He's an admiral so we were really no match for him." Nami answered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aokiji barely listened to Luffy's threat. "The size of her bounty doesn't simply reflect her strength. It also represents the size of the threat she poses to the World Government. That is why a seventy-nine million bounty was placed on your head at the age of eight."</strong>
</p>
<p>"Is that high?" Naruto asked innocently</p>
<p>Robin closed her eyes. "Yes."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Even as a child, you managed to survive," Aokiji said. "You betrayed, sidestepped, escaped, and then found yourself a new partner to make use of. Time and time again you've rebounded and now you've chosen this crew as your next haven."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin grit her teeth as words uttered stung her to the core.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You jerk!" Sanji snapped, even as he was pulled back "Are you trying to say something!? What do you have against Robin!?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I don't have anything against her," Aokiji said neutrally. "The only reason I know that is because she escaped from me once. That was, however, a long time ago. You'll learn soon enough that protecting that woman leads to regret.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"if you doubt me, know that every organization Nico Robin has joined until now has been brought to ruins." He stood up and approached Robin. "Not one member escapes, except her. Why is that, Nico Robin?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin stepped back in fear as he approached.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy glared at the person threatening his crew. "Stop it, her past has nothing to do with us!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"That's right," Usopp piped up. "If it did, we wouldn't have a former pirate hunter or this ex-thief woman on our crew!"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Oh, Zoro was a pirate hunter?" Sakura questioned, confused.</p>
<p>"I needed the money," The swordsman answered simply, not wanting to elaborate.</p>
<p>"Ex-thief?" Naruto started but quickly shut up when he noticed Nami's glare.</p>
<p>"Oh, She's still a thief, all right." Zoro quipped.</p>
<p>Nami was not amused and clocked him on the head. "Watch it!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aokiji almost seemed sympathetic when he looked at the crew who came to support Robin.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin heatedly called upon her powers. "What do you want!? If you want to arrest me, then why don't you just do it!?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Treinta Fleurs!" Robin screamed and thirty hands engulfed Aokiji's body.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Clutch!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aokiji broke in half, splintering his frozen body with a crunch.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sakura screamed while the others paled dramatically. She honestly thought that the man was murdered by the hands of the women sitting before her.</p>
<p>Robin, however, only displayed grim resignation.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chopper screamed in horror. "He disintegrated and died!" All the Strawhats echoed the same horror and were just as freaked out.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Aokiji simply reformed and grumbled nonchalantly.</strong>
</p>
<p>"What?" Sasuke gasped.</p>
<p>"Logia users. He's literally made of ice, You have to use Haki to win against him." Nami answered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin froze in fear. She knew she had acted rashly.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>All three main fighters, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro jumped in to defend Robin. However, Aokiji grabbed Sanji's leg and Zoro's arm before Luffy completed his attack. He then allowed Luffy to punch him in the stomach. This proved to be a mistake by Luffy since his arm froze the moment he touched the admiral, causing him to reel back in pain. Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg froze too.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>In mere seconds, The strongest of the straw hats were incapacitated and screaming in agony as they clutched their limbs.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Evidently, None of us knew Haki then." Nami finished.</p>
<p>"Hn, We can take him now," Zoro grinned, confidence oozing from his posture.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Of course we can!" Luffy exclaimed, pumping his fists.</p>
<p>"Is that what you were talking about?...Seeing haki?"</p>
<p>"Observation Haki" Robin corrected. "Yes, That is one of the three types of Haki. The most common are Observation and armament haki. However, Some people can use the third too, The Conqueror's Haki."</p>
<p>"Conqueror?" Sasuke repeated, Limbs twitching excitedly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Our captain uses it. I can't adequately explain it though." Robin answered apologetically. "It's quite rare."</p>
<p>"Use it then!" Naruto challenged, pointing at Luffy</p>
<p>Luffy pulled an easy grin and shook his head. "You guys can't take it."</p>
<p>Before anyone could retort, The memory shifted.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The crew screamed at Robin to run, get out of there, anything but she stood in the same position.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You have some very loyal friends, but you will never change, Nico Robin," Aokiji said.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"No, I'm not..." Robin started to say but before she could complete her sentence Aokiji leaned in and grabbed her, as if hugging her.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Robin, watch out!" Luffy warned. "Get away from him!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It was too late. Aokiji was already freezing Robin's entire body.</strong>
</p>
<p>"How did you survive that?" Sakura asked, Her frown twisted with concern.</p>
<p>"We have the best doctor!" Luffy replied proudly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin stood with her hands cuffed in shackles. Her normally neutral face was now replaced with fierce anger and fear.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Stop! Anything but that" She pleaded when a man who seemed to be wearing leather straps on his face mentioned a "buster call".</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Are old memories flowing back?" Spandam sneered. "Then, should I press if for a little test?" He reached for the button, laughing the entire time.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You said that Ohara was wiped out from that next map. Can you see people when looking from above a map?" Robin asked coldly. "Your view of the world is so distant, so twisted that you have lost sight of your humanity."</strong>
</p>
<p>Everyone grew silent as they contemplated Robin's words.</p>
<p>"To think that such evil exists…... is hard to believe," Sakura remarked, "Aren't they supposed to be marines?"</p>
<p>"The world is not black and white, after all, casualties occur on both sides of a war." Robin answered.</p>
<p>"Last I saw, this idiot was still alive," Nami said, disgust twisting her face.</p>
<p>"Huh? Who is he?" Luffy and Zoro asked while tilting their heads.</p>
<p>"Spanda! You don't remember?" Nami exclaimed exasperated.</p>
<p>"Ah, He is not important then!" Luffy confirmed. Robin chuckled and nodded agreeably.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin seemed to be addressing her crew when she screamed with indignation,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"My enemy is the world and it's darkness!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"First, The incident with Aokiji! And now this… If this goes on, Even good-natured people like you will eventually consider me a burden! You'll betray and jilt me! That's what I'm most afraid of!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"If it's a life that I'll eventually lose, I WANT TO DIE right here and now!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Everyone's lighthearted mood vanished. No one dared to speak and break the tense silence. They had forgotten that distressing memories were being played.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy turned to a long-nosed man wearing a yellow mask.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Sogeking, Burn that flag down." Luffy ordered and pointed to the sinful flag bearing the world government's mark.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The flag burnt down in a fiery inferno of radiant red.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Don't think you'll survive having the world as your enemy. You wish to declare war in the centre of the World government?" Spanda spit incredulously.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"BRING IT ON!" The captain of the straw hat pirates screamed.</strong>
</p>
<p>"You guys burnt down their flag?" Kakashi asked with disbelief. Even if he did not see it himself, The people sitting before them had risked their lives to get their crew back and no one had an ounce of hesitation.</p>
<p>"They took Robin from us." Nami answered as if it was obvious.</p>
<p>"Sogeking? Isn't he that long no- and instantly Nami slammed a palm on Sakura's face.</p>
<p>"Hm, Nami, What are you doing?" Luffy questioned.</p>
<p>Nami waved the clueless idiot off and turned to glare at the girl. She hissed under a breath. "Don't say it"</p>
<p>"Ahhh, I wonder when we'll meet Sogeking again…..He was so cool" Luffy pouted.</p>
<p>Sasuke screwed his eyebrows, confused with the pirate's antics. "But isn't he- He started to say and immediately slammed his mouth shut when all three of them except Luffy glared at him, daring him to say another word.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"ROBIIIN! We haven't heard it from you." Luffy yelled at his captured crewmate</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"SAY YOU WANNA LIVE!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin's face was slack with disbelief, unshed tears shining in her eyes. Nothing had prepared her for this. Her existence itself was a sin after all.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I thought wishing for it was forbidden...If I am allowed to declare my wish." She whispered.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I WANT TO LIVE!" She sobbed, Her face finally melting as Saul's words echoed in her heart.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"TAKE TO THE SEA WITH YOU!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luffy grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go."</strong>
</p>
<p>"You okay, Robin?" Nami asked Robin who was rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, It just overwhelmed me, I am alright now,"</p>
<p>"Ahhh! I wanna get out of here already! It's pissing me off!" Luffy growled. "And, I am hungry, SANJI….MEAT!"</p>
<p>"When are you not hungry?" Zoro teased, smirking indulgently.</p>
<p>Team 7 were taken back by the lighthearted conversation the pirates held. It was like the memories did not affect them at all. But, Kakashi could see the faint trembling of their hands and the ram-rod straightness of their spines. It seems they were better at hiding it or they just didn't want to let down their guards amongst people they barely met.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin smiled gently as she leaned against the wall. Shrieks of her crew filled the air as the surroundings acquired a joyous tint.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Listen from there, Nico Robin." A vaguely familiar voice whispered from the other side of the wall.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The woman paled and glanced at her drink which had begun to freeze over. "Aokiji?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Heh?" Nami muttered, utterly shocked.</p>
<p>"What! The bastard was here too?" Luffy yelled, tensing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Why didn't escape like always? You should have been able to escape from CP9 if you were alone." He asked.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin lowered her eyes. "To just let them be killed, I couldn't do that."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"The giant that fought for Ohara 20 years ago, Jaguar D. Saul….He was my close friend. That day, I respected his wishes, and spared your life. So, I feel I have a responsibility to see how your life turns out." Aoikiji said, his voice betraying nothing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But after twenty years without a place on your own, I felt it was too dangerous to let such a dangerous bomb roam free. Truly, I felt that you finally had to die."</strong>
</p>
<p>"No way, How did we not notice this? He was right there!" Nami exclaimed frantically.</p>
<p>Luffy narrowed his eyes, even though he knew it was a memory, Not noticing this could have led to something much worse.</p>
<p>
  <strong>He pulled in a sharp breath and continued.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Have you finally found a place for your own?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Yes."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"What Saul told you, whether it was right or wrong, From here on, will you show me your answer?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin gazed straight ahead, determination glinting in her eyes. "I intend too."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"In that case, Live strong. Ohara is not yet forgotten."</strong>
</p>
<p>"We seem to be indebted to him," Zoro stated. "If he had attacked us then, we couldn't have done anything. Everyone was injured."</p>
<p>"Even if we were fresh, We couldn't have touched him." Luffy continued, a touch remorseful.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin gasped and dropped her glass in order to catch a glimpse of the man beyond the wall.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A wail by her captain beckoned her. She turned hesitantly to see Luffy, his cheeks swollen to beyond its natural limit as a pair of chopsticks pierced his nose to balance on his lips.</strong>
</p>
<p>"What the hell!" Naruto guffawed as Sakura started to giggle. Sasuke just looked horrified.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nami and Sanji were busy pulling on the chopsticks as Chopper and the man wearing the crude yellow mask cheered him on. Zoro looked on distastefully, sipping his drink.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin watched the scene play out before her and smiled fully, not controlling her emotions. She looked years younger as she regained the youthfulness she had lost somewhere or forgotten along the way.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>She ran.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The right hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy~ So sorry for being so late. Really should fix up a schedule, As a reward for the long wait, Here's an extra-long chapter. So, the next chapter will end the memory part and good old fashioned action will follow, So keep your eyes peeled. Oh, and tell me, Does the story seem to drag a little? I honestly did not want to rush it and wanted to pace it all properly, So your comments would be really helpful!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been a long time since such prey came. Heh, who knew that a supernova crew had such pitiful members?” Sagoi sneered from behind the group.</p><p>“SHUT UP! I WILL BREAK OUT AND KICK YOUR ASS!!” Luffy yelled back, hands clenched in fists.</p><p>“What, trying to act nonchalant? This is just the start. I…can break you.” He shot back, and the darkness faded once again.</p><p>
  <strong>A boy with green hair stood before a girl clutching a white Katana.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m the one who should cry out with frustration. When girls grow up, they get weaker than men. You’re lucky, Zoro. I want to be the world’s greatest swordsman too!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“If only I had been born a boy….”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro grit his teeth with frustration and yelled, “Don’t be whining like that after you beat me! That’s not fair...You’re my goal!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Zoro…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Promise me! One day, one of us will be the world’s strongest swordsman.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You dummy, you’re so weak,” Kuina said while wiping away her tears.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the rivals crossed their arms.</strong>
</p><p>“The similarity is uncanny,” Robin remarked, eyeing Zoro.</p><p>“Heh? What are you talking about, Robin?” Nami asked, looking between the two.</p><p>Robin lightly dismissed her and noticed Zoro shooting her a grateful look.</p><p>
  <strong>“Kuina fell down the stairs and died.” Zoro dropped his swords and his lips parted with horror.</strong>
</p><p>Luffy silently paid his condolences to his closest friend’s rival. He understood that Zoro carried a heavy dream and he now realised the true extent of it.</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro sat facing the back of his teacher. Without turning to look at his student, he said, “Humans are fragile creatures, Zoro.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The young swordsman looked up with tears running down his face and stretched his hands. “Sensei, give me her Katana!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Kuina’s soul and dreams…. I leave them to you.” He answered, eyes filled with sorrow but with a hint of pride.</strong>
</p><p>Zoro closed his eye. This bit was a little too personal for his liking. He looked forward to the time he could cut down the fool behind this.</p><p>Sakura stared at the white blade which was clenched tightly in the swordsman’s hand. <em>Does everyone have such pasts?</em></p><p>
  <strong>A now grown-up Zoro was tied up to a post in the shape of a cross, his feet spread wide apart. His body was tense with trepidation and a sliver of fear as he looked at the hoard of marines pointing their guns at him. He braced himself and shut his eyes, preparing for the subsequent onslaught. </strong>
</p><p>“Woah you’re tied up!” Naruto exclaimed wildly. His new friends seemed to be in near death experiences a lot of times.</p><p>
  <strong>A loud yell distracted him as he opened his eyes to see Luffy using his body to protect them. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What are you-” Zoro yelled, terrified. The bullets penetrated the rubber skin only to bounce back while the boy laughed heartily.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Who the hell are you?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The man glanced back and grinned. “I am Monkey. D Luffy. The man’s who’s gonna be Pirate king.”</strong>
</p><p>“I knew it would be something like this.” Nami muttered.</p><p>“Hey, why are you so surprised by his ability?” Naruto questioned the yawning man. “Didn’t you see it before?”</p><p>“Actually, the place where they are in, East Blue, is known as the weakest sea. Devil fruits were so rare that they were considered to be myths.” Robin explained.</p><p>“Uh-huh, Even I reacted the same way.” Nami agreed, “I had never met a fruit user before. Luffy was the first.”</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy held the three swords in his hand and offered it. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Being killed by the marines or coming with me…. Which one do you pick?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro grinned viciously and spat, “You’re the son of the devil!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Fine, I’d rather be a pirate than rot here.”</strong>
</p><p>“He seriously blackmailed you?” Nami commented, exasperated. “Why am I even asking? No one joins normally.”</p><p>“I joined normally.” Robin said, raising her hand.</p><p>All the others stared at the woman wordlessly.</p><p>“I retract my statement.”</p><p>
  <strong>A man carrying a huge black sword gracefully jumped on the remains of the splintered ship. "If you are in fact a competent swordsman, you should be able to judge the difference in our skills before you even unsheathed your sword. I must ask you, why have you challenged me? Could it be your courage? Or is it simply your ignorance?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro grinned at him. "My ambition drives me!" he declared as he put his precious white sword in his mouth. "And for a promise to my fallen friend."</strong>
</p><p>“Who’s that?” Sasuke asked.</p><p>“Mihawk. The strongest swordsman.” Zoro grunted, lips pursed with displeasure.</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk casually grabbed the cross he had around his neck and pulled until the string snapped. He pulled out a tiny blade from the cross. It was smaller than a butter knife.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Hey now, what's the meaning of this?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Unlike some idiots, I do not use a cannon to kill a fly. Although you seem to be skilled and have quite a reputation, that does not mean much to me. East Blue is the weakest of all seas," Mihawk stated before he frowned and gave Zoro an apologetic look. "Unfortunately, I do not carry any blades smaller than this one."</strong>
</p><p>Nami whistled shortly. Not many people could talk down to the swordsman like that. She wondered if this was where Zoro got that huge wound.</p><p>"Because of his inhuman skill with a sword, Mihawk becomes bored very easily," Robin said. "He is the Warlord who is known to chase after pirates until he eliminates them, just to alleviate his boredom."</p><p>Kakashi shook his head. "What a ruthless guy."</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro was pissed by the man’s words. "Don't mock me!" He yelled as he charged his opponent. "Just don't regret it when you die!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You are just someone who has not experienced the real world," Mihawk said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With barely trying, Mihawk easily caught all three swords in mid-slash, freezing Zoro's movements.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"W... what the...!?" Zoro exclaimed, eyes widening with shock. </strong>
</p><p>“He caught it so easily?!” Kakashi exclaimed. He hadn’t even been able to see Zoro move. How strong were they?</p><p>Zoro kept a neutral expression but inside he was growling in frustration. In his desperation to win, he threw away all of his discipline and skill. Why couldn't he sense before the fight how badly matched, he was? Was its arrogance? Or denial? Most likely, it was a little bit of both.</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro swung his swords wildly, throwing away all caution to the wind. With a half-crazed look, He swung viciously and desperately even as all his attacks were easily parried. </strong>
</p><p>Sasuke grew increasingly surprised as each of the swordsman’s attacks went wide. Even with his enhanced vision, he had trouble following all the clashes.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm not this far behind the world's strongest!"  Zoro screamed as he attacked. His normally calm demeanour completely shattered.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Such ferocious swordplay," Mihawk mused as he blocked another slash from Zoro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro moved in to attack again. "Tiger Trap!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk thrust the tiny blade into Zoro's chest as he got close, nearly piercing his heart. </strong>
</p><p>Naruto beside her shot a concerned look when Sakura gasped and clamped a sweaty palm on her mouth. God, Monsters are surrounding her.</p><p>
  <strong>"You are defeated, yet you will not step back. Do you wish for this blade to pierce your heart?" Mihawk asked, impassive.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know," Zoro answered honestly as blood dripped down his chin. "But if I step back, I believe all the important oaths, promises, and many other deals I made until now will all go to waste and I'll never be able to return before you ever again."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That is what defeat is," Mihawk stated.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro chuckled. "That's why I can't step back."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Even if it means death?" Mihawk challenged.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Death would be better," Zoro answered with no hesitation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk gazed at Zoro for a moment before pulling and carefully sheathing the blade. "Boy, state your name."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Roronoa Zoro!" he declared as he got his swords into position.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk wielded his true blade. "I will remember it! It has been a while since I have seen such a strong will. As a reward, a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield this Black Sword. The most powerful sword in the world, to end your life."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I appreciate the gesture," Zoro said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both the swordsman prepared their final attack and moved simultaneously. Other than the blade gripped in Zoro’s teeth, His swords shattered. Without a word, Zoro carefully sheathed his blade and turned to face Mihawk. He spread his arms and smiled, surprising Mihawk.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame," Zoro explained, accepting his fate.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk returned the smile. "Indeed."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With that, he split Zoro's chest open, causing a fountain of blood to gush out. The impact of the sword strike also sent him tumbling into the sea.</strong>
</p><p>"Oh god!" Nami exclaimed in shock as she put her hands over her mouth. Did a person really live through such a vicious strike?</p><p>Noticing the scar on the swordsman’s torso, Sakura meekly raised her voice. “H-How are you still…?”</p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared at the impassive man. He got his answer, but he was taken back by the dedication in the man.</p><p>Luffy was as nonchalant as ever, He had seen this already, but it still pained him. He did not like the man showing the memories but Zoro never lost again, he swore after all! He was still kicking the crazy guy’s ass after this.</p><p>
  <strong>There was a moment of silence before Zoro suddenly lifted his Wado Ichimonji into the air. "Luffy...can you hear me...?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah!" Luffy shouted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry for disappointing you," Zoro said in a strained voice. It sounded like he was using all his strength just to speak. "If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, it would be a disgrace to you, right? I've let you down, please forgive me."</strong>
</p><p>"You're the idiot who nearly gets cleaved in half and you're apologizing to Luffy," Nami huffed and crossed her arm.</p><p>Robin was impressed, only a few fought Mihawk and lived to tell the tale.</p><p>
  <strong>"I swear...from this moment forward...that I will never lose again!" Zoro declared, as he clutched his head and cried. "Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I will never be defeated! Do you have any problems, Pirate King!?"</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi was overwhelmed. He heard only stories like this but meeting such a man in person could be considered impossible. Their captain sat between his crew’s shell exuding an air of absolute confidence and pride. <em>Ah, I see</em>. <em>Guess there were lessons I couldn’t teach them as much I tried.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Zoro sat cross-legged before Arlong, his hands and feet tied together with thick rope. His chest was bandaged heavily, courtesy of the earlier battle with Mihawk. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I told you already, I came looking for a single woman, You half-fish bastard.” Zoro said while glaring at the fishman,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arlong narrowed his eyes as fury darkened his face. “Oh? An inferior human dares to slight me? I’ll forgive you just this once but you don’t you ever call us half-fish again! With our abilities, we are beings of higher order than you puny humans. Our innate strength which far exceeds that of humans I proof of that! And so, A human who defies a fishman, is essentially defying the “divine providence of nature!”</strong>
</p><p>“What’s with that??” Sakura asked as her head tilted with confusion.</p><p>Nami’s face had darkened considerably when she saw the monster who ruined her life. “Arlong and his crew were always like that. I can’t remember the many times he had spouted the same crap.”</p><p>“Is everyone like that?” Naruto questioned naively.</p><p>“Of course not. Jimbei saved Luffy.”</p><p>When the Ninja drew a blank at that name, Nami simply waved her hand around them. “I guess he’ll be shown too”</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sick of hearing you blab about that stupid pet theory of yours, Arlong.” A familiar voice called out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro startled with surprise. “Na-“</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No need to make such a scary face, Nami! You’re a different case, of course! You’re the Arlong pirates’ prized cartographer.” Arlong assured as he raised his webbed hand.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nami scoffed with disdain and crossed her arms. “Of course! My brain’s a much “higher order” than any of yours!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Cartographer?! Hey, Nami! Why the hell are you so chummy with these guys for….?!” Zoro asked after he got his bearings.</strong>
</p><p>“What is happening?” Sakura asked, beyond confused.</p><p>“We thought Nami had betrayed us ‘cause she made off with our ship and the money.” Zoro answered gruffly.</p><p>
  <strong>Nami knelt before the tied up man and shook her head. “I knew you guys were chasing after me, but to think you’d actually make it here……”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Is this your true self?” Zoro questioned coldly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s right. Surprised?” Nami stood up and gripped her staff. “I’m an officer of the arlong pirates.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“SHAHAHA! She completely fooled you! This girl would do anything for the sake of money, Even forget the death of her own parent.” Arlong laughed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro stared at Nami as she flinched and paled at Arlong’s words. The aloof countenance was broken for an instant.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I see……well, It’s not like I really trusted her anyways. Wouldn’t surprise me even she turned out to be a devilish cutthroat.” Zoro smirked. “Right from the beginning, I had a feeling you were a good-for-nothing woman.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The cold mask was back on Nami’s face as she sneered at her ex-crewmate. “Hmph. Well, that makes things easier. If you’ve realised that I was only tricking you, could you disappear already? You’re an eyesore!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Surprising everyone, Zoro grinned and deftly pushed himself off the edge, falling into the murky water. With his tied up limbs, it was suicide.</strong>
</p><p>All the shinobi turned to Zoro with shock to which the man just shrugged. He knew Nami wouldn’t let him die. Luffy had a knowing look on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>The scene changed with Nami pulling Zoro’s body over the water, with the almost drowned man gasping for breath. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What’s the big idea?” Nami asked as she looked at Zoro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro coughed harshly, spitting out the last of the water. “I should be asking you the same thing.” He turned to look at Nami. “A person like you who can’t even let a single person die before them, shouldn’t be acting all tough.” Nami started with shock as Zoro continued. “And be quicker next time, slowpoke. Almost thought I was a goner…”</strong>
</p><p>“H-how? There’s no way you could have known!!” Naruto accused.</p><p>Zoro raised an eyebrow at the boy’s outburst. “I knew though.”</p><p>“Then what would have happened if you died??” Sakura added.</p><p>“Then that’s that then.” Zoro said nonchalantly.</p><p>
  <strong>Nami abruptly stood up and in a fit of rage, dug her heel into Zoro’s back, eliciting a grunt of pain from him. “Don’t get cheeky with me!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“If you get involved with me anymore than this, You’re a dead man.” She continued as she wrapped her palm around Zoro’s neck. She noticed the thick bandages wrapping around the swordsman’s frame. “……Some bandages you’ve got there.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro smirked and joked weakly. “I didn’t have any change of clothes is all.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nami’s face scrunched up with annoyance and she swung her fist right into the swordsman’s torso. Zoro hissed and fell to his knees, trembling with obvious pain.</strong>
</p><p>Nami winced as she watched her younger self hit Zoro. It was only because it was Zoro that he was not screaming at that point.</p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly, Luffy shot through the air with an excited cry of, “I’M BACK.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro slightly tilted his head and grinned at his captain. “So damn late…. you moron.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“ZOROOOOO….” Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms to grab the other’s shoulders.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“SWITCH”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“AGHHHHHHHH” And the poor swordsman went flying back.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro landed roughly behind the wall and heaved painfully. “I swear...I’ll kill him.”</strong>
</p><p>“Dumbass” Nami hissed harshly and pulled Luffy’s cheeks sharply to let it rebound with a snap.</p><p>“IT HURTS! What’s with you, Nami?!”</p><p>Zoro joined in and tugged from the other side, eager for some revenge.</p><p>“NOT YOU TOO!?”</p><p>Robin tittered lightly while the others sweat-dropped.</p><p>
  <strong>Sanji and Zoro stood before the execution stand, both equally pissed off. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“WAIT!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“ZORO, SANJI!” Luffy yelled happily as he gestured towards his bindings. “Help me out here!”</strong>
</p><p>“How the hell did you get up there?” Nami asked, incredulously.</p><p>“It’s Luffy.” Zoro countered evenly.</p><p>“WAIT!! Isn’t that an execution stand?” Sakura demanded. She supposed she should get used to the idea that the pirates were always in these kinds of…. situations.</p><p>
  <strong>The clown looming over his captain laughed viciously. “GYAHAHAH, just watch carefully from there! Witness the last moment of your captain!!”</strong>
</p><p>“I should’ve known it was this moron. He is luckier than Luffy” Nami muttered.</p><p>“Seriously, How the hell were you captured by him of all people, Luffy?!” Zoro asked turning to face his captain.</p><p>Luffy shrugged. “Dunno. It just happened.”</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro rushed towards the execution stand with the goal to cut the execution stand. Sanji and Zoro were becoming desperate as they continued to fight through the horde of Buggy Pirates. They both looked scared and Zoro's eyes were bloodshot as he ran to save his captain. He looked close to crying.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He could see the look of understanding that passed through his captain’s face as his body completely relaxed. Luffy knew that he could not be saved and accepted it without any regrets. </strong>
</p><p>“Wait, this can’t be right!?” Nami faltered as Robin narrowed her eyes with concern. “Didn’t you reach? What’s happening?”</p><p>Sasuke saw something pass through Zoro’s face he never would have seen otherwise. Shame.</p><p>
  <strong>“ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI!” Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, Catching the battling duo’s attention.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m Sorry…. But I’m dead.” He said casually, grinning all the while.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“NO-” Zoro screamed as his eyes widened with disbelief.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“MORON don’t say that-” Sanji yelled beside him, close to tears.</strong>
</p><p>Even though Nami knew Luffy survived, she still found herself drawing close to him, if only to reassure her of his presence. She never wanted to such an expression on her captain’s face. Not if she could help it.</p><p>Robin’s normally calm demeanour broke as she paled. <em>He smiled.</em></p><p>The shinobi caught themselves glancing at the young man. He lived, obviously. It was the manner which was frightening. Humans fear death, only few could laugh at it. Not only had Luffy accepted it at an instant, He didn’t regret it.</p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly the memory flashed white as the stand came crashing down. Zoro paled as he noticed his captain’s treasured hat fly down gently. A hand shot out of the rubble and grabbed it. Zoro watched transfixed as Luffy placed the hat firmly on his head and laughed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey, I’m alive. That’s nice.”</strong>
</p><p>“Lightening.” Nami whispered, her face pallid.</p><p>“Hey, You okay, Nami?” Luffy asked, concern etched on his face.</p><p>Nami broke out of her trance and laughed lightly albeit a little hysterically. “I should be asking you that!”</p><p>“It’s like fate…” Sakura drawled out.</p><p>
  <strong>A man wearing an outrageous orange cowboy hat sat on the railing of their ship. He grinned and held his hat lightly. “Having a dumb little brother…. makes an older brother worry. He probably gives you guys a lot of trouble too.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He smiled gently at his oblivious brother.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Take care of him for me.”</strong>
</p><p>Luffy stiffened even though his face was neutral. Naruto could see a flash of pain on Zoro’s face. So, He was the brother Luffy had mentioned back then. A rush of sympathy slammed into him. Though not knowing the grief of losing someone, Naruto understood solitude. The shinobi noticed Sasuke wearing the same expression. He supposed the last of the Uchiha clan could understand the pirate captain’s pain.</p><p>Sasuke, on the other hand, contrary to his teammate’s musings was thinking about something entirely different. His own elder brother was a traitor to his clan, so he didn’t ask anyone to take care of Sasuke, just left him with a heart filled with revenge. Though he couldn’t get himself to dig up that old love again, it hurt too much.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy walked slowly towards the ship. Unlike his usually energetic rushing, it looked like every step took effort. Zoro glanced down to see Luffy grit his teeth while trembling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“H-Heavy.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro stared straight ahead and stated evenly, “That’s what it means to be a captain.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy flinched but still did not look up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t hesitate. If you falter now, who can we believe in?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s vacate this ship.” Zoro said, staring at his crewmates whose faces were filled with anguish, “We can’t ever…return to this ship again.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy pressed his fist on his hat, tears flowing from his shadowed eyes.</strong>
</p><p>The mood turned gloomier still as Luffy straightened when his crew drew closer.</p><p>Kakashi assumed this was something to do with the earlier memory with Nami, still, it wasn’t his place to pry so he wisely didn’t say anything as the memory shifted again.</p><p>
  <strong>“I will spare your lives” A man stated, holding a ball of compressed air. “In exchange, I’ll be taking Straw hat Luffy. As long as I take his head, the government won’t complain.”</strong>
</p><p>Luffy paled a little at that, “Kuma?!”</p><p>“He came after you defeated Moria and threatened us with a bomb.” Robin informed though a little cautiously, shooting Zoro a quick look from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Listen Luffy- “Zoro started to say before being cut off by the crazy bastard.</p><p>“So even the most loyal keep secrets huh?” Sagoi stated, voice alight with a devious tilt.</p><p>Zoro made to answer but the memory started again.</p><p>
  <strong>"You're asking us to betray our friend?" Usopp hissed in a harsh voice as he glared daggers at the towering Warlord.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Come. Bring Strawhat to me," Kuma ordered nonchalantly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cold fury was etched in each one of their faces. Even with the threat of a bomb going off and killing all of them, everyone had their answer before Kuma even finished his sentence.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"HELL NO!" everyone yelled as one. </strong>
</p><p>Luffy regarded the memory blankly and turned to look at his first mate.</p><p>“Zoro, do you not want me to see?”</p><p>The latter stiffened at his captain’s tone. Zoro knew Luffy was completely serious, Lost memories be dammed.</p><p>For once Zoro found himself speechless. He didn’t want Luffy to see, it was his burden to carry, even if he did have to spill, he wanted it to be in his own terms. But if he agreed, No one knew what Luffy would do, the rubber idiot was unpredictable on the best of days, He could even try to blind himself….</p><p>“N-No, It’s okay, just….”</p><p>“Captain. Trust in us.” Robin said neutrally, though for all who knew her well, her voice was filled with warmth.</p><p>Luffy tilted his head with confusion since he couldn’t understand why such a thing had to be said. He noticed Nami look as baffled as he felt. Still he nodded, of course, when had he ever doubted them?</p><p>Sakura exchanges glances with her team, apparently Zoro was hiding something from Luffy. But the latter did not even seem interested in it which seemed perplexing. How could the captain be sure if his crew’s loyalty if they kept secrets from him?</p><p>Kakashi could guess what Sakura was thinking, if her flitting eyes were any indication. Though he was doubtful of her theory, since the crew seemed tight knit from the start, the swordsman even more so.</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma slowly move through the rubble with deliberate steps towards his prey, certain that there was no one left. Next to the debris was an unconscious Luffy. He was unharmed in the blast thanks to his rubber body. Despite taking no damage, he was still completely dead to the world, unaware of anything. Kuma's bomb didn't stir him from his slumber.</strong>
</p><p>“Did I really sleep through that!?" Luffy muttered in shock as Kuma used his powers to knock the rubble blocking him out of the way.</p><p>“Please, A cyclone can’t wake you up, much less some bomb.” Nami interjected, more with a bid to relax the tense atmosphere rather than to tease the rubber man</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma stared down at Luffy for a second before he reached his giant hand for the rubber boy. Just as he picked Luffy up by the bandages on his chest, a blur came out of nowhere and hit the Warlord on his right shoulder.</strong>
</p><p>"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed as he watched his swordsman cut Kuma using his steel cutting technique, revealing his robotic arm.</p><p>“A metal arm.” Sasuke noted shakingly. He thought he had seen everything and now he was seeing this.</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma was not expecting Zoro at all and he stumbled back in surprise.</strong>
</p><p>Robin wasn't surprised that Zoro had remained conscious through the bomb. The man had supernatural endurance. What was surprising was that Zoro was not only able to move but managed to land a solid blow on Kuma. If Kuma were a normal human, his entire right arm would have been sliced off.</p><p>“Wait, this can’t be right!? Kuma was still after him?” Nami whispered. She had assumed that after detonating the bomb, the warlord had left them alone, thinking them dead. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Zoro was unnaturally tense, even more than usual.</p><p>Zoro didn't answer as he continued to watch the scene with gritted teeth. The others could hear his swords clinching together as he tightly gripped the hilt of one of his swords.</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the robotic arm, shooting sparks into the air. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bastard...what are you..." Zoro stuttered in a strained voice. It sounded like it took all his strength just to speak.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma turned towards Zoro and stared at him for a moment.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"So..you're a cyborg...like Franky," Zoro observed as he took several labouring breaths. "No... you’re tougher than just regular steel."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma's eyes glowed for a second and he opened his mouth. An all too familiar beeping noise filled the air.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro gasped in horror as the Warlord fired a giant laser out of his mouth. He was somehow was able to will his body to dodge the beam at the very last second and the explosion sent debris flying everywhere. Zoro was knocked into the air by the aftershock, sending him crashing onto the rubble.</strong>
</p><p>Luffy paled and hissed helplessly. He didn’t understand what happened, but he got one thing. Zoro was in pain because of him.</p><p>Everyone beside him except for Zoro cringed when heard the swordsman’s bones crack from the impact as his muscles spasmed with pain. It was a miracle he could even move.</p><p>“You really can’t do anything now, can you?” Sagoi taunted when Luffy’s hand twitched to defend his injured crewmate.</p><p>“Dammit” Luffy glowered and shot his enemy a venomous look. This was getting too out of hand.</p><p>
  <strong>While Zoro was slowly picking himself off the ground, Kuma casually fixed the tear in his jacket.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The steel...was melted..." Zoro muttered with dread as he stared at a steel beam melting before his eyes. He forced his body to face Kuma.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"With you being the way, you are and an ability user on top of it, it seems that our hope is already lost," Zoro whispered, pain coating his voice. There was a hint of despair in his voice.</strong>
</p><p>The sheer hopelessness in his voice took everyone by surprise, even Luffy and the ninja. Zoro was a man who would rather die than give in to despair.</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro sat on his legs and breathed deeply several times. "As expected, my body isn't responding any more..." He looked up and stared desperately at Kuma. "Why must you take Luffy's head!?"</strong>
</p><p> "Zoro..." Luffy whispered. He could so much pain in his crewmate’s eyes and none of it was due to his physical injuries. He seemed truly frightened.</p><p>
  <strong>"That is as far as I am willing to compromise," Kuma informed in a cold voice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro continued to stare at Kuma before he glanced at Luffy's unconscious form.</strong>
</p><p>Luffy saw something pass through Zoro's eyes and he felt his stomach drop and turn ice cold. He was going to do something, and he didn't like that look. He turned to glance at Zoro, but he refused to meet his eyes.</p><p>The rapid tension between the captain and first mate didn’t go unnoticed. Nami, though clueless about the whole situation was dreading it. Each time Zoro gave that look, something bad was going to happen.</p><p>
  <strong>"Fine...I'll let you have one head," Zoro said as he turned his eyes back toward Kuma. He unexpectedly got on his knees and bowed his head before Kuma. His head was so low to the ground that his forehead was touching the dirt. "However, in exchange, please take my life for his!"</strong>
</p><p>If Luffy was not already sitting, He would have fallen down. Without his permission, A small gasp escaped his parted lips. Blood drained from his face and he bit his lips roughly.</p><p>Zoro disregarded the shocked gazes around him and only sought to stare at Luffy, hoping to gauge his reaction. But Luffy seemed to be carved from stone, and his face betrayed nothing. Even Zoro had a hard time getting a read on him when he got like this.</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma was also left dumbfounded, showing emotions for the first time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"My head may not be worth much at the moment, but this is the head of the man who will eventually become the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro exclaimed. "Surely, that should be enough!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Despite your great ambition, you wish to take this man's place?" Kuma asked, not quite believing Zoro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Aside for that, I see no other way to save my crew," Zoro said before he glanced at Luffy again for a moment. "If I can't even protect my captain, then my ambition is worthless! LUFFY IS THE MAN WHO <em>WILL </em>BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"</strong>
</p><p>Luffy's stone expression slipped a little and Zoro could see a myriad of emotions pass though, too fleeting to get a read on. His fists were clenched tight, allowing blood to seep through.</p><p>Sakura was absolutely baffled by the turn of events. She was convinced that the swordsman was hiding something bigger than this, probably like questioning his loyalty, but this…. Besides her, Naruto was shaking with awe, probably thinking how cool the man was.</p><p><em>A man who would lay down his life only for ambition now chooses to protect another’s</em>, Kakashi mused thoughtfully. If anything, the Captain remained unmoving, not replying to any of his crew’s calls, He was not taking the revelation well.</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma stared blankly at Zoro as the swordsman returned his own stare, awaiting the Warlord's answer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Now just hold on a minute, you bastard!" Sanji in the memory suddenly yelled as he walked behind Kuma with a limp.</strong>
</p><p>Luffy, and everyone else, was more than a little surprised to see Sanji. Robin was taken by surprise as well since she didn't know this part of the story.</p><p>
  <strong>"How are you supposed to get ahead if you're dead?" Sanji scolded. "What about your ambitions, idiot?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro continued to stare in disbelief at the cook. "You...!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, big guy!" Sanji yelled as he walked in front of Kuma, blocking Zoro from his view. "Rather than this moss-headed swordsman, take my life instead!"</strong>
</p><p>Luffy, if possible, got even paler. How didn't he know any of this?</p><p>"Sanji..." Nami murmured.</p><p>
  <strong>Sanji was trembling badly, barely able to keep standing, but he refused to fall as he glared at Kuma. "I know the marines may not consider me a threat, but soon enough, the one from this crew who will cause you the most trouble will be me! Black Leg Sanji!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why you!" Zoro exclaimed in annoyance sounding genuinely concerned for Sanji's safety.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma stared blank faced at both of them.</strong>
</p><p>Luffy looked between his cook and his swordsman numbly. Where was he when this happened? He was supposed to protect them, not the other way around.</p><p>
  <strong>Before Sanji could make his move, Zoro slammed the hilt of one of his swords into Sanji's side, just below the ribs.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone winced as they heard the bones give. That area would bruise badly for sure.</p><p>Luffy wasn't surprised by his actions, knowing that Zoro wouldn't allow anyone on his crew to die on his watch.</p><p>
  <strong>Sanji slumped as he glared angrily at the swordsman. He grabbed Zoro's shoulder as he slumped down. "Ba...bastard!" he muttered before he collapsed limp onto the ground.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma watched the events unfold with an empty expression.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro looked up to Kuma as he removed his swords. "This is my final request." He tossed his swords over towards Kuma, putting himself completely at the Warlord's mercy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The warlord gave a deep sigh after a few seconds of silence between the two men. "If I were to lay a hand on Strawhat after this, my honour would be at stake." His words sounded eerily similar to Aokiji's words after he had frozen Luffy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm in your debt," Zoro said gratefully.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma turned towards Luffy and picked him up by the bandages of his chest. "You can trust me. I will keep my promise. But before I claim my sacrifice, I will make you experience hell."</strong>
</p><p>And now Luffy understood why his swordsman was so close to death after their fight with Moria. Why he had mysterious non-wounds and why he seemed so energetic after nearly tearing his body apart due to his repeated use of the gears.</p><p>
  <strong>Kuma put a hand onto Luffy's chest and within seconds a giant red air bubble was pushed out of Luffy's back. The bubble was so big that it was about Kuma's size. Once the process was done, Kuma placed Luffy back onto the ground.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What I have just repelled from his body was his suffering and stress," Kuma explained. "This is all the damage he had accumulated during his battle with Moriah and Oars."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>you wish to take his place, then naturally you would have to take in all his pain," Kuma stated. "However, since you are already close to death, if you were to take all of this, it would be impossible for you to survive. You will die."</strong>
</p><p>Luffy was the captain first and foremost. He couldn’t let any fear or worry seep into his face. So, Zoro could see only the terrifyingly blank expression on his captain’s face that he never wished to cause. Luffy remained unmoving even as the air filled with cracks and pops of broken bones.</p><p>Robin, who normally had no problem looking at disturbing sights, was horrified by what she saw. It looked like Zoro would drop dead right there. Her palm lay on Nami’s trembling shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>Sakura hunched in on herself and tried her best not to cover her ears with her hands like a child. Her team looked horrified and she was sure she was not much better off.</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro spread out on his back and his eyes were rolled back as he gasped for air. He was quivering like lightning had hit him or he was having a seizure.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"How was it?" Kuma asked neutrally.</strong>
</p><p>It took Zoro several seconds to catch his breath and slowly sit up. Luffy wanted to stop the pain, he didn’t want to see this anymore. A memory couldn't be changed, no matter how much it agonized him. That was pure torture. But still, He refused to let even the smallest sound escape. Not now. Later. Not now.</p><p>
  <strong>"Just...let me choose the location..." Zoro stuttered. His voice was filled with pain.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The scene shifted and they were in a different part of Thriller Bark. Zoro stood in front of the giant pain bubble and prepared himself. Eyes filled with determination, Zoro stepped up to the bubble and plunged both his hands through it.</strong>
</p><p>“Well, well, quite the loyal little follower,” Sagoi said menacingly. His voice sounded creepily sadistic.</p><p>For once, Luffy didn’t rise to the bait. Sasuke flinched when he felt the murderous aura cloak the swordsman and he unconsciously drew closer to his team. Zoro stared back at them and immediately the tense atmosphere shifted subtly.</p><p>“I am gonna beat your ass to the ground.” Unlike Luffy’s energetic proclamations, this was quiet and frigid, making Naruto freeze up. The change was jarring to say the least and not one shinobi felt whiplashed.</p><p>Luffy’s expression immediately shifted and tilted his body slightly to face Nami who still looked pallid. Taking this as a cue, her frown twisted her worried face and she scolded, “I don’t know if I should hug you or slap you!”</p><p>“I am still alive,” Zoro pointed out, “I’d rather not risk my chances”</p><p>Nami released a wet sounding strangled laugh that sounded more like a choke and let her head rest on Luffy’s shoulder.</p><p>Luffy grinned though it seemed a little dimmer than his usually bright one. He shifted his eyes to his new friends and continued speaking, “Sorry guys, you shouldn’t have had to see that.”</p><p>“But-</p><p>Kakashi stopped Naruto mid-sentence and nodded. The waiting man smiled and turned away. The shinobi shifted his eyes to his young pupils and shook his head. Clearly, they couldn’t understand but thankfully, they didn’t protest. He gazed at the pirate captain who was currently reassuring his crewmates cheerfully, but his eyes had a darker tint to them. He instead felt sorry for the opponent he was going to face.</p><p>
  <strong>The memory flashed and a haggard and worn down Zoro stood before the towering warlord. Kuma raised his palm and striked down, creating a deadly arc.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro screamed and woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Clearly, He had just come out from the throes of a nightmare. Sloppily tied bandages covered his whole body, even extending to his head and neck. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Where are my swords?” He demanded with a strained voice when he noticed the pink-haired woman in the same room as him.</strong>
</p><p>“That woman...” Nami whispered from her perch beside Luffy. “So that’s where she went.”</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m not going to return them, your weapons.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro cursed and stumbled off his bed but only managed to take one step before landing on his knees.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman raised her hand and released the ghosts under her command. The swordsman collapsed with pain after one entered his body.</strong>
</p><p>“I was sent to Mihawk’s island.” Zoro stated though Kakashi supposed it was more for his crew’s sake, as though warning them...</p><p>“He got on his knees and begged!” Sagoi yelled and laughed hysterically.</p><p>“Enough. Shut the hell up, Blah Blah, you’re so goddam annoying,” Nami snarled and clutched her weapon tightly. “One more word out of your shitty mouth and you’ll wish you were dead.”</p><p>Sakura started at the cold tone that promised endless pain. The anger on the woman’s face looked demonic. She did not want to cross Nami.</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro was on his knees, fully prostrating in front of his rival and pink-haired woman from before. Blood flowed freely from in between his wounds.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Train me as a swordsman!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk stared straight ahead, though his face was expressionless, His tone was displeased. “I am disappointed in you , Roronoa. Are you asking your enemy for instruction? Shame on you. Get out of here, I have no time for a boring man. I think I overestimated you.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I wanna get stronger.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The strongest swordsman pored wine from his bottle and said with a hint of disgust. “You were defeated by the baboons and you couldn’t get to the sea so you came back here. I have nothing to teach someone like that.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I beat the baboons.” Mihawk abruptly pulled his wine glass from his lips and stared at the bowing man with surprise. “You’re the only one I have to beat here. But I’m not so stupid to think that I’m good enough to beat you.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t understand. You still see me as your enemy. Then why are you bowing to me and asking for my guidance? What is your purpose?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I wanna surpass you”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk threw his head back and laughed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re asking me to train a swordsman who wants to kill me? You’re unusual, and what you’re asking is nonsense. Even so, what you’re doing is still embarrassing.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mihawk looked him over with appraising eyes. “Seems like you found something more important than you ambition,”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro narrowed his eyes sharply and glared at the older man.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey, ghost girl, treat him.” Ignoring the woman’s protests, Mihawk looked back and stated. “The training will start after you have recovered.”</strong>
</p><p>Luffy kept up his façade though he was close to crumbling inside. His friends had gone through so much because of his order, though he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. He realised that Zoro was changing, right after his defeat, and warmth spread throughout him when he saw the loyalty they shared.</p><p>“I guess I broke my end of the deal.”</p><p>Zoro startled at his captain’s sudden declaration. He faced Luffy and grinned. “So did I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The captain's turn : part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, please review, I would love to hear some feedback from the readers who are still sticking around!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A young Luffy stood on the railing of a ship and raised the knife clutched in his hand. “I’m not joking this time!! I’ve had enough! I’ll prove it for you all to see!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A din of laughter arose from the men surrounding the boy and a man wearing a familiar straw hat pointed up and challenged. “Ha Ha Ha! Go for it! Let’s see what you’re gonna do!”</strong>
</p><p>“Idiot, Don’t encourage a child with a knife” Nami hissed, feeling protective. Personally, she thought Luffy was as reckless as ever during his childhood.</p><p>
  <strong>And Luffy stabbed the knife below his eye. “OUUCHHH!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I-Idiot, What the hell are you doing?!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“OWWWWW”</strong>
</p><p>“If the knife was positioned higher, You would have lost your vision in that eye.” Robin noted nonchalantly.</p><p>Nami freaked out a bit after Robin’s comment and chopped Luffy on his head. “You reckless fool.”</p><p>“Why would you do that??” Naruto yelled while addressing the laughing man.</p><p>
  <strong>“Ah- It didn’t hurt one bit.” Though clearly he was lying since he was tearing up due to pain.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Liar! Don’t do anything so stupid again!!” The same man yelled, looking more than a little unnerved.</strong>
</p><p>“Three scars?” Zoro wondered aloud. He had an inkling to the identity of the man.</p><p>“Oh, That’s Shanks. He stayed at my village for while.” Luffy answered cheerfully, completely ignoring his stretched cheek courtesy of Nami.</p><p>“Shanks? Red-haired Shanks??” Nami asked. “He gave you that hat, right?”</p><p>Luffy clutched his beloved hat gently and chuckled. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Red-haired?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“He is one of the four emperors presently.” Robin informed and laughed at the young ninja’s reaction.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy paid no heed to the rant and threw up his hands happily. “I’m not afraid of pain at all!! Next time bring me out to the sea! I want to be a pirate too!!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The man seated himself on the stool and smiled indulgently. “You can’t handle being a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate’s greatest weakness!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“As long as I stay onboard the ship, I’ll be fine! Besides, My fighting is pretty good too!”  The boy punched out a clenched fist and continued. “I’ve rigorously trained before! My punch is as strong as pistol fire!!!”</strong>
</p><p>“That would be helpful if you actually stayed on the ship instead of falling overboard hundred times a day.” Zoro grunted.</p><p>“Shishishi, you guys fish me out anyways!!” Luffy laughed confidently and was cuffed fondly by Zoro.</p><p>“Wait, you can’t swim?” Sakura questioned disbelievingly. “Don’t you have water surrounding you?”</p><p>“I ate a devil fruit.” Luffy answered nonchalantly. “Water makes me lose strength.”</p><p>Kakashi filed that tidbit of information away. He knew they were not really enemies but hard and long training forced him to be vigilant.</p><p>“They say that they are incarnations of the sea devil. Supposedly, if you eat one, you will gain devil powers... but the sea will hate you and take your ability to swim” Robin informed.</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks rested his cheek on his palm and deadpanned with a bored voice. “Pistol? Wow…really?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT!?” Luffy snarked back heatedly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“The most important thing is that you’re still too young. Wait at least another 10 years and I’ll reconsider taking you out to sea.”</strong>
</p><p>Zoro nodded agreeably. It was suicidal to take a child that young out to the sea, no matter how determined the kid was. Even he left his village after he was old enough, though it woundn’t have mattered because he was lost.</p><p>
  <strong>“Darn it Shanks! Let me tell you!! I’M NOT A KID ANYMORE!!” Luffy yelled, not losing his anger.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t be mad.” Shanks passed on a glass containing an orange liquid. “Here, Drink some juice.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy brightened immediately and gratefully took the offered glass. “Ok! Thanks!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You really are a kid! How funny!!” Shanks mocked. He laughed heartily, banging his palm on the counter all the while.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy startled and took a moment to realise what was happening. “WHAT A DIRTY TRICK!!”</strong>
</p><p>Everyone laughed at the exchange between Luffy and Shanks.</p><p>Nami wiped the tears from her eyes and huffed. “What a carefree guy.”</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy turned away from Shanks and folded his arms while huffing. He rubbed his still stinging wound. “Hmph, I’m so tired! I even cut myself today and he still won’t agree!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Luffy, You should try to understand captain’s feelings.” Benn said from the side, smoking his pipe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Understand Shank’s feelings?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes… Afterall, He is our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting. But he also knows that a pirate’s life is dangerous and hard. Do you understand? He doesn’t purposefully tease your ambitions of being a pirate.” He continued calmly.</strong>
</p><p>“That’s…..Benn Beckham, right?” Robin asked with interest.</p><p>Luffy had a strangely faraway expression on his face. “Hmm….Benn was the first mate.” He then pointed his finger to a pirate sitting on the side. He seemed strikingly familiar. “That’s Usopp’s dad, y’know.”</p><p>“Usopp…..the Usopp in your crew??” Naruto questioned.</p><p>Luffy grinned and nodded. “That’s how I recognized him. He never shut up about Usopp, used to put me to sleep with his stories.”</p><p>Nami smiled indulgently while Luffy talked. Some of the earlier tension had dissipated from his posture and she was thankful for that.</p><p>
  <strong>The young boy frowned and scrunched up his forehead. “I don’t understand! Shanks just takes me for an idiot!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At that point, The pirate captain turned around and banged the counter again, as if to prove his point. “Can’t swim!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“SEE!?!” Luffy yelled indignantly. Benn hung his head and sighed.</strong>
</p><p>“It doesn’t look he is an emperor at all.” Naruto said with awe.</p><p>“Do you really need to look powerful??” Sakura answered. Even she had thought that Luffy could never be pirate captain, and she was proven wrong.</p><p>
  <strong>“Captain, You seem to be happy as always.” A female voice said from behind the counter. The woman carried a huge barrel of Sake.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks grinned. “Yep. Making fun of him is my joy.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy growled in annoyance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“He <em>really</em> is happy” Benn sweatdropped.</strong>
</p><p>“With a captain like Shanks, I guess Benn had to be the level-headed one.” Nami hummed.</p><p>Zoro nodded. “That’s what a first mate is for.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"Shanks?" Luffy asked timidly as he bit into his meat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks glanced up from his own plate and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"How long are you going to stay?" Luffy asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A short moment passed as the older man pondered over the question. "Well, it has almost been a year since we came here. I plan on setting sail a couple more times, then we'll leave this town and head north."</strong>
</p><p>"That’s a long time. How did such a powerful crew settle down in such a peaceful village for so long?” Nami mused aloud. “Wasn’t your grandpa there too?</p><p>Luffy shrugged. “Dunno. Gramps never showed up while they were there.”</p><p>Sakura leaned forward. “Is your grandfather an important person?”</p><p>“Garp is the vice-admiral of the marines.” Robin remarked though she seemed distracted.</p><p>“WHOA, What’s up with your family?! Won’t he become your enemy then?” Naruto questioned with disbelief.</p><p>Luffy’s eyes darkened for a second before he laughed. “That’s right. I’m sure I can beat him!”</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy drooped a little when he heard the assessment. "A couple more trips..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makino gave Luffy a sympathetic look.</strong>
</p><p>Robin looked on sadly as she watched the memory, Her captain looked awfully lonely. However, She couldn’t fault Shanks for not taking Luffy out to the sea. A pirate’s life is not meant for a child. Luffy wasn’t emotionally or physically mature enough.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll learn how to swim by the time you leave," Luffy said determinately.</strong>
</p><p>Nami raised an eyebrow at this. “You didn’t eat the devil fruit yet?”</p><p>“Nope.” Luffy grinned and crossed his arms. “I ate it by mistake a little time after this though.”</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, sure, good luck," Shanks said casually.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The door to the bar was thrown open violently.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Excuse me!" a gruff voice yelled, getting everyone's attention. No one moved as they looked over their visitors. "Hm, so this is what pirates look like? They look pretty dumb to me."</strong>
</p><p>To her surprise, Nami heard Luffy growling when the man entered. Luffy was not one to keep grudges so she supposed this man was up to no good. Zoro sighed and smirked with amusement as he stared at his captain.</p><p>
  <strong>A tall and lanky man walked into the bar with several other people who wore white shirts with turbans. He had a dirty and disheveled appearance as he tracked dirt into the bar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"We are bandits," the man announced to Makino as he approached the bar counter. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We just want ten barrels of sake."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makino looked nervous but she hid it well. She looked directly at the bandit. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any more sake."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bandit gave Makino an annoyed look. "Oh? And what are they drinking?" he asked as he side-eyed the pirates, who continued to stare at him. "Is it water?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No, it's sake," Makino admitted. "But that's all of it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks glanced sideways at the bandit and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. It looks like we finished all the sake." He reached across the table and grabbed a bottle. "Here, you can have the last bottle. It's even unopened."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bandit coldly glared at the captain before he backhanded the sake bottle into Shanks' face, sending sake and glass everywhere. Luffy had to jump from his bar stool to keep from getting soaked.</strong>
</p><p>"What...that wasn't necessary!" Naruto yelled angrily.</p><p>
  <strong>The tension increased in the room as the pirate crew quietly watched the events unfold.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me lightly!" the bandit growled. "One bottle is not enough."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks didn't move from the spot as liquor dripped down his hat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bandit took out a wanted poster and slammed it onto the bar. "See this? My head's worth eight million belli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here and I've killed fifty-six people before you, cocky bastard."</strong>
</p><p>Zoro rolled his eye at the man. The bandit behaved like a typical small-fry.</p><p>"The average bounty in East Blue is three million," Robin stated.</p><p>Zoro double-tracked at that information. Nami’s eyes widened with disbelief. She pointed at her captain, “This idiot’s starting bounty was thirty million. Is east blue really that weak?”</p><p>Sasuke saw the woman shrugging and Naruto beside him sat forward with interest. “What’s your bounty now then?”</p><p>Nami thought for a moment and put up four fingers. “Well, Luffy’s is four hundred million, Zoro’s is one hundred and twenty million, Robin’s is eighty million and I have a bounty of sixteen million.” She looked up and put down her hand. “It really depends on the fights we pick. Luffy is probably the most outrageous.”</p><p>Kakashi mentally snorted. He supposed declaring war against a major governing body was outrageous enough.</p><p>
  <strong>The bandit leaned right into Shanks' face. "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle well."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A moment passed and Shanks finally lifted his head. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh no, now the floor's all wet," Shanks said in dismay as he got down from his stool and began to clean up the broken glass. "Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makino startled out of her trance and looked at the man with surprise. "It...it's alright. I'll clean it up."</strong>
</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened as he remembered the earlier memory with Nami. Was this what Zoro was talking about?</p><p>Zoro was grateful for this memory to be shown, perhaps Nami could understand why they behaved the way they did back in Mock town.</p><p>
  <strong>Higuma glared down at Shanks in annoyance and took out his sword. Without a word, he broke an entire row of bottles on the counter, spilling more sake on top of Shanks.</strong>
</p><p>Nami also remembered the events and mentally saw the parallels within the situations. So it was not about pride? More like…</p><p>
  <strong>"Since you seem to enjoy cleaning, now you can enjoy doing it more," Higuma sneered. He turned to leave. "Later, you bunch of chickens."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As soon as the bandits left the bar, Makino ran to Shanks' side. "Captain, are you alright?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks smiled and shrugged off her hand. "No, I'm fine."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bar suddenly exploded into laughter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Our Boss looked so silly!" Lucky Roo laughed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He fixed you good, captain," another one of the pirates teased.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even Shanks laughed at his own misfortune.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makino sighed in relief, glad to see that no one was hurt.</strong>
</p><p>"Still, I wish he did something.” Nami spoke up. When all eyes turned towards her, she brought up her hands and waved. “It’s just, that guy is trouble.”</p><p>
  <strong>There was one person, however, who was not amused or impressed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why are you laughing!?" Luffy shouted, getting everyone's attention. The room became completely silent as Luffy stood on his bar stool. His face was pulsing with rage and he was panting heavily. "That was a disgrace! Why didn't you fight back!? So what if they have more people!? Who laughs after getting picked on!? You're not even a man and not a pirate either!"</strong>
</p><p>Zoro was glad that Luffy had lost this side of him when he had finally met him. After all Luffy was just a kid here, Shanks had probably instilled this lesson into him.</p><p>Sasuke was taken aback when he heard the boy yell. He knew it was because he was young but it was hard to associate the young boy with the man sitting before him. What had changed him so?</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks blankly stared at Luffy for a moment before he gave the boy a sympathetic smile. "Look, I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to get worked up about," </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy snorted in disgust and jumped off his stool. "I don't want to see you again, coward!" He turned around and moved towards the door</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks grabbed Luffy by his arm. "Oh come on Luffy, don't be like that-"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And he cut off abruptly when Luffy’s hand began to stretch . Everyone in the bar was shocked into silence. Luffy looked confused for a moment when he realized he wasn't walking anywhere. He turned his head slowly and realized to his horror that his arm had stretched several feet away from Shanks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The hell!?" someone finally yelled, breaking the silence within the bar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"His arm is stretching!" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks looked dumbfounded and at a loss of words.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What's happening!?" Luffy exclaimed in pure fear.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's gone!" Lucky Roo yelled in horror as he looked into the now empty wooden box. "The Gum Gum Fruit we took from that rival pirate ship is missing!" Lucky Roo quickly drew a sketch of the Devil Fruit. He then held the sketch up to Luffy. "Luffy, did you eat this?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah..." Luffy said slowly, completely freaked out. "Isn't that dessert? It tasted really bad though...."</strong>
</p><p>Nami slammed a hand on her forehead. “Of course you would think that…”</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks walked up to Luffy and grabbed his shoulders. "That's the Gum Gum Fruit! It's a Devil Fruit and is one of the rarest treasures in the sea! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubberman and will never be able to swim!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It took Luffy a few seconds to process all of this information. When he finally did, Luffy freaked out completely. "WHAAAAT! You're kidding right!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"YOU IDIOT!" Shanks screamed.</strong>
</p><p>This was probably a painful moment but everyone could only snicker helplessly as they watched the events unfold ahead of them. Even Sasuke was smirking.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy sat on a stool and absently played with an empty glass as Makino watched him from the corner of her eyes. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"They've been gone for a while now," Makino said as she wiped a glass clean. "Do you feel lonely, Luffy?"</strong>
</p><p>Nami stared at the kind older woman. “Is…that your mother, Luffy?”</p><p>Luffy blinked with surprise. “Nah, I don’t have one. She’s Makino, She took care of us when we were kids. Ah, She makes such good food, I’m hungry…”</p><p>“You don’t have a mother?” Naruto muttered. It looked like he didn’t want to ask that question.</p><p>Luffy stared around at the expectant faces and shrugged. “Dunno. I didn’t think I had a dad too. Grandpa told me about him though, but I never met him.”</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy grit his teeth with anger. "No, I haven't forgiven them for the bandits incident." He tipped his glass over and began to roll it around the counter. "I overestimated him. I thought he was a tough pirate. What a disappointment."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Really, I thought people who could laugh it off after being bullied are pretty brave," Makino said kindly.</strong>
</p><p>Zoro nodded approvingly.</p><p>
  <strong>"That's because you don't understand," Luffy pouted. "There are times when a man should fight back."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makino chuckled and smiled indulgently. "Oh, I guess I don't know anything then."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy huffed as he continued to play with his empty glass. The boy looked miserable. Even with his anger, He undoubtedly missed the pirates' presence greatly</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Excuse me," an all too familiar gruff voice said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy turned around and froze with fear for a moment when he saw the mountain bandits enter the bar.</strong>
</p><p>"Look! He should have been taken care of!” Nami exclaimed. “There’s no one around to control them.”</p><p>
  <strong>"What are you waiting for? We're customers," Higuma said and slammed his sword onto the table. "Bring us some sake!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makino rushed to attend to the bandits while Luffy watched them carefully. Within the span of a few minutes, all the bandits were served their liquor and the room quickly became loud as the bandits got more intoxicated. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Pirates are a bunch of cowards. I wanted to kill that little bastard," Higuma laughed cruelly as he drunk his sake. "They're all talk and no action."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy looked fierce when he heard the bandits badmouth Shanks. Makino tried to get his attention but failed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy stood on his stool and faced the bandit. "SHUT UP!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The entire bar quietened as the bandits at Luffy as one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Stop making fun of Shanks you dumb baboons!" Luffy yelled.</strong>
</p><p>"Should you really be mouthing off to those men?" Sakura asked worriedly.</p><p>Luffy stuck out his tongue with disgust. “Damm bandits.”</p><p>“At least your name-calling was better when you were a kid.” Zoro said as he remembered the hilarious one-liners Luffy would call his enemies. It worked excellently to piss them off.</p><p>
  <strong>Higuma slowly stood up from his chair and strolled over towards Luffy. "What did you call me, kid?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy looked at the man straight in the eye with no trace of fear. "I called you a dumb baboon."</strong>
</p><p>Nami smacked Luffy. Hard. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”</p><p>
  <strong>A vein popped on his forehead. "I thought as much." Before Luffy could react, the man grabbed him firmly by his throat. Luffy gasped for air as the bandit tightened his grip. "You have a big mouth kid. And I hate big mouthed people."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy attempted to speak, but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to form words.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Let Luffy go! He didn't mean what he said!" Makino yelled as she attempted to help the child. Higuma backhanded her roughly and knocked her down.</strong>
</p><p>“Whoa, That guy is an ass.” Naruto said while he watched Makino fall down. Luffy beside his nodded furiously.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The bandit carried Luffy to the center of the village and threw on the ground. There was a murderous glint in his eyes. "Now apologize, kid, and I just might forgive you," </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy turned around and glared defiantly at the bandit. "No, you should apologize! Apologize for making fun of Shanks!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Are you still running that mouth?" Higuma jeered and kicked the boy on his stomach. Luffy grunted as the harsh kick knocked the wind out of him. The other bandits joined in and started brutally beating up the child. Still, It had no effect since the attacks bounced right back.</strong>
</p><p>"If he was not a rubber man, they would have broken his bones by now," Robin remarked casually freaking Naruto and Sakura out.</p><p>“Definitely” Zoro added.</p><p>“Zoro, You’re becoming as bad as Robin!!” Nami yelled furiously.</p><p>
  <strong>Higuma noticed that their attacks were not working. "What an interesting body." He kicked Luffy in the head. The kick made Luffy's head snapped back, but it did no visible damage. "Yep, seems like kicking and punching won't do any harm to it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dammit, you better apologize to me!" Luffy yelled as he attempted to punch Higuma in the face</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"A different type of human," Higuma mused as he rubbed his chin. "If I sell him to a circus, I could get a lot of money."</strong>
</p><p>Robin cringed. She didn’t want her captain to go anywhere near such places. And he was only a child here.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'd wondered why no one welcomed us at the port," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see that Shanks had suddenly appeared. "Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day." He glanced down at Luffy and smiled in amusement. "Luffy, what's wrong? Aren't your punches as strong as a pistol?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy growled at Shanks. He looked more embarrassed than angry. "...Shut up!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Higuma sneered and pushed down harder. "Pirate, why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks ignored the jibe and walked towards the duo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I suggest you leave right now," Higuma warned. "If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, coward."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks kept walking until one of the bandits pointed a gun at his head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You heard him! You were told not to get any closer," one of the bandits said. He laughed at Shanks as he cocked his pistol. "Do you want to be shot?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before the bandit could even move he was shot point-blank by Lucky Roo in the head.</strong>
</p><p>Nami blinked several times. "Where the hell did he come from?"</p><p>Sakura flinched at the sudden gunshot and watched as the man fell down on to the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>"That was dirty!" a bandit roared as Shanks' entire crew lined up behind him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All the Red-Hair Pirates looked visibly pissed and glared at each of the bandits. Gone was the original light-heartedness from their postures, instead cold fury was etched on each of their faces.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dirty? Don't make us laugh," Yasopp scoffed coldly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you think we're saints or something?" Benn asked nonchalantly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks grinned viciously and raised his hand. "The people standing before you are pirates," </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up, this is none of your business!" a bandit screamed.</strong>
</p><p>Naruto followed Sakura’s eyes as his blood ran cold. That man was just killed. For the first time since he had met the pirates, a small sliver of fear ran through him. Interestingly, Zoro looked like he knew what he was thinking about when he had stared at him. Naruto hastily lowered his eyes to the ground and didn’t look back up.</p><p>
  <strong>"Listen well, bandits, you can throw food, spill sake on me, or even spit on me, I can laugh it off," Shanks said calmly before he glared intently at the bandits. "But if you hurt a friend of mine, you'll pay for it regardless of your reasons."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bandit holding Luffy freaked out completely when he watched Benn beat up his people with nothing but the butt-end of his gun. He pulled out a black object and escaped while the young boy screamed out profanities.</strong>
</p><p>“A smoke bomb?!” Sasuke exclaimed as he watched the dome surrounding fill up with smoke.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The duo were currently standing on a boat. "Well, I only used you as a hostage, but now you're worthless to me," Higuma hissed ruthlessly as his cocky grin returned. "I've killed fifty-six people before you, you know?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Go to hell!" Luffy yelled as he attempted to punch Higuma one last time. "You said that they were cowards! But you didn't even have the guts to fight them!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Higuma laughed at Luffy as he threw the boy into the water.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy hit the water with a splash, but he quickly re-emerged and flapped his hands around desperately. Pure terror shone on the younger boy’s face as he tried his best to keep from drowning. The chortle of the bandit filled the air.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> A giant shadow appeared behind Higuma. The mountain bandit stopped laughing as the shadow emerged and turned around. He was staring right in the face of a giant eel sea king. </strong>
</p><p>“WHOA! WHAT IS THAT!!?” Naruto yelled with Sakura mirroring his terrified expression. Even Sasuke looked white with fear.</p><p>“It’s a sea king.” Robin told them calmly. “It’s bigger than I expected though.”</p><p>
  <strong>The man screamed as he was swallowed whole. The giant sea creature now took notice of the young boy who was still splashing helplessly. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Som-Someone...somebody...HELP ME!!" Luffy screamed fearfully. </strong>
</p><p>Nami paled as she watched her captain be at the mercy of the giant sea king. The desperate tinge in Luffy’s voice only added to her worry.</p><p>
  <strong>The sea king stared down at the boy and Luffy closed his eyes, waiting for death. The creature’s maw opened wide and blood flowed into the sea. But Luffy remained unharmed. The creature turned around, seeing it had missed its prey and promptly froze when it saw the man floating before it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Get lost," Shanks hissed. The sea king shivered for a moment before it submerged into the water.</strong>
</p><p>“That’s….conqueror’s Haki!” Zoro said as he remembered the time when Luffy subdued a sea monster without throwing a single punch.</p><p>“That’s that Haki?!” Sakura asked.</p><p>Robin nodded. “I think it’s more like forcing your will on others. But it’s impossible to explain well.”</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy began to sob uncontrollably into Shank’s chest. Blood was still dripped into the water, but it wasn't Luffy's</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Makino told me what happened. Thank you for sticking up for us, Luffy," Shanks said in a gentle voice. Luffy cried even harder.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Come on, don't cry now," Shanks continued to comfort Luffy.</strong>
</p><p>Sakura gasped with horror when she saw the site of the missing limb. It was a pure miracle the red-haired was not bleeding out, being immersed in water as he was.</p><p>
  <strong>"But Shanks...your...YOUR ARM!" The boy screamed. Shank’s left arm was completely bitten off</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's nothing, it's just an arm," Shanks assured with a smile, not sorry at all for the loss. "I'm just glad you're alright."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy continued to cry into Shanks' chest as they floated in the water.</strong>
</p><p>“What a badass, He just shrugged off his arm getting torn off.” Nami whispered. She remembered Rayleigh talking about the missing hand back at Shakki’s bar.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy questioned sadly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah, we've been here long enough. It's about time we moved on.” Shanks stared down to Luffy. “You upset, Anchor?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah," Luffy answered honestly. He gave a wide smile, "But I won't force you to take me with you. I'll become a pirate myself."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks stuck his tongue out at Luffy. "I wouldn't have taken you even if you had begged. You don't have what it takes to become a pirate."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This earned a low growl from Luffy. "Yes, I do! One day, I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then, I'll find the world's biggest treasure and become the Pirate King!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, you're going to surpass us?" Shanks asked in good humour. His face suddenly became serious. "In that case..." He reached for his straw hat and with a simple gesture; he gently placed the hat on Luffy's head. "I'll leave this hat to you. It means more to me than anything else in the world, so you better take care of it."</strong>
</p><p>Naruto looked at the hat nestled on the pirate’s back. “Is that the hat?”</p><p>“Yup!” Luffy chirped happily. “It’s my treasure.”</p><p>
  <strong>Shanks leaned down to whisper into his ear. "I want you to return this hat to me, in good condition," he said softly. "And only after you've become a great pirate. That's our promise, Luffy."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tears flowed from beneath the hat as Luffy nodded numbly.</strong>
</p><p>Luffy cracked a huge smile as he watched the memory. This was one of his fondest memories, He supposed that seeing Shanks again like this was something he was thankful for. But, Seeing Ace and Sabo would cause him pain. He had to hide it, for the sake of his crew.</p><p>Kakashi watched the captain hold the said hat between his fingers. It seemed so huge, This world of theirs.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>An imposing man walked into the forest with a young Luffy dangling by his cheek. The boy was swatting at the hand holding him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dammit..." Luffy moaned. "I'm made of rubber, so why does this hurt!? Please let go, grandpa!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Leaving you in the peaceful Foosha Village was a mistake," Garp said, paying no attention to Luffy. "Of all things, Pirate King!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy grumbled under his breath and wrapped his rubber hands around a wide trunk of a tree.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You imbecile!" Garp ranted, not noticing that Luffy had latched onto a tree. "Becoming friends with that damn Red Hair Shanks is completely unacceptable!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garp kept walking, causing Luffy's arms and cheek to stretch beyond their limits. The continued distance away from the tree caused it to pull and uproot completely. The tree slammed onto the older man’s back but Garp, despite being caught off-guard, easily caught the tree.</strong>
</p><p>“T-that tree, He crushed it!” Naruto said as he watched both grandson and grandfather completely disregard the incident. “What a strong old man!”</p><p>Luffy shuddered a little, even after so many years, He doubted he could go against his grandfather. “Yeah, He used to beat me up whenever he visited!”</p><p>Sakura did a double-take at that. “Beat you up?!”</p><p>
  <strong>Garp sighed and allowed Luffy to walk on his feet. He really couldn’t escape since he didn’t know where he was.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy looked up from beneath his hat. “Hey, Grandpa, Who’s Ace?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garp stopped his frustrated muttering and glanced at the boy. “Well, He’s going to be your big brother from now.”</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi was surprised when he heard this. <em>So Ace wasn’t Luffy’s blood brother? Or maybe Luffy didn’t know of his brother?</em></p><p>“Heh?” Naruto asked.</p><p>Luffy stared back blankly. As the silence stretched, Kakashi noticed the crew becoming increasingly tense. <em>Guess this was a forbidden subject</em>. Kakashi started to say to not bother but Luffy started speaking again. “Ace and me don’t have the same dad. My dad is Dragon but Ace’s dad is Gold roger. I heard they haven’t met though.”</p><p>“Gold Roger?! The pirate King??!!”</p><p>Luffy nodded and fell silent, eyes fixed up to the playing memory.</p><p>The shinobi were still reeling with shock as they processed the casual statement.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy abruptly stopped walking and frowned. “Grandpa, Are you sick? You’re being really nice.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garp looked back indecredously and raised his eyebrow. “What gave you that idea?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Makino told me that when people are sick, they do things that are totally different,” Luffy informed him proudly. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What are you on about, You goddamed brat??”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy picked his nose. “I asked for meat and you are giving me a big brother instead.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A vein popped on Garp’s forehead and he kicked Luffy.</strong>
</p><p>“Ah, I can definitely see why you’re scared of him.” Sakura dead-panned as the others around her felt sorry for the young boy who currently made a big arc before plopping on the ground. Luffy, on the other hand, was laughing maniacally as he watched the memory.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Garp banged loudly on the wooden door while Luffy looked around curiously at his new surroundings. The door flew open and a large woman with bright orange hair came charging out. She looked more than a little pissed. "So annoying! Who's the reckless daredevil..." she started to rant.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's me," Garp said calmly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman suddenly lost all her previous anger when she saw him. She jumped away in terror as all the colour drained from her face. "Ga-Garp!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You seem to be doing well," Garp said casually.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You've got to be kidding me," the woman said, still in a state of shock. "Seriously, I wish you'd just leave us alone. That Ace is already ten years old, you know!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Is he?" Garp asked proudly. "Has it really been that long? How's he doing?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's nothing to laugh at!" A man with a turban exclaimed. "If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all. Just take him with you!"</strong>
</p><p>Nami raised an eyebrow at this and exchanged a confused glance with Zoro. Ace was probably the politest pirate she had met on the seas. It was hard to believe that such a calm-headed person could be Luffy’s brother. So what did the woman mean?</p><p>
  <strong>"Anyway," Garp started to say, not taking any notice of the woman's words.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't change the subject!" the turban-wearing man yelled in annoyance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy ran past the group of adults, squealing the entire time in delight. He was enjoying the freedom of the open area. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sheesh, that kid's so distracting!" Dadan exclaimed with irritation as Luffy ran past her for the fifth time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garp grabbed Luffy by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up like a stray dog. "Take care of him too," he ordered like he was dropping off some mail.</strong>
</p><p>"What?!” Nami exclaimed. “Well, that’s sure a blunt way to request something.” She continued dryly and shook her head.</p><p>“Dadan and the bandits took us in.” Nami turned to her captain but was surprised to see a soft smile on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>"Now, come on, Luffy. Say hello," Garp encouraged.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy, for his part, looked ruffled on being held up like that. Nonetheless, he lifted up one of his hands in greeting. "Yo."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Who's that kid?" the man with the chicken headgear asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's my grandson," Garp answered nonchalantly. Dadan's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"WHAT!?" all the bandits screamed with shock.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Another one!?" the man in the turban screamed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Garp...I mean...Garp-san’s grandson...!?" Dadan babbled in shock.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Not happening!" Dadan screamed defiantly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garp crossed his arms and glared at each of them. "Well, you have to make a decision." He dropped Luffy back to the ground, allowing him to run off. "Do you want to spend your life behind bars, or will you raise him?"</strong>
</p><p>Naruto frowned a little when he heard this, Luffy had blood relatives. But no one took care of him, He was instead passed off to places he probably didn’t like to stay in. How could the man have any fond memories while living at such a place?</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy looked over Dadan's house and wrinkled his nose. "What a crappy looking shack!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You want to die, brat!?" Dadan yelled angrily at the boy. Luffy stopped listening when he noticed the butterfly fly past him. He began to run after it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's not listening!" Dadan raged and slammed her head on the ground.</strong>
</p><p>Nami and others snickered. Luffy was the same rude inconsiderate person wherever he went.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy felt something slimly hit his cheek and he reached up to touch it. “Ugh, Spit. Disgusting.” He stared up and noticed a young boy sitting on top of something too dark to see properly. He was indeed the younger Ace, though his eyes seemed to be cut out of glass. A frown graced his face as he held a mud-caked pipe in his hands. Blood was speckled on his rumpled shirt. Ace was silent as if assessing Luffy though there was deep-seated hatred in his eyes.</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he saw the boy. There was hatred in him, he almost looked tortured. There was something deep plaguing him. Everyone beside him stilled too when they took in the young boy. He had seen grown men come out of wars with those eyes, No child should look like that, so…broken.</p><p>Now seeing Ace with older eyes, Luffy could see how much being called the Pirate king’s son affected them. Robin saw some of herself in Ace’s expression too. As if doubting his own self-worth or thinking that he shouldn’t possibly exist.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy paid no attention to any of this. "Hey, apologize!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace just continued to glare at him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Luffy, this is Ace," Garp said when he got close to Luffy, taking no notice of the tension between the two boys. "He's three years older than you. Starting today, you'll be living with these people."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You just decided that by yourself!?" Dadan screamed in the background.</strong>
</p><p>“Yup, just as rude,” Nami affirmed.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy growled at Ace, who continued to scowl coldly at him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The stare-off broke when Garp clomped Luffy on his head. “Stop growling. Get along.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace pushed past Luffy without saying a single word. Luffy swivelled around and almost demanded that he apologize again but stopped just in time. He narrowed his eyes and wiped away the spit determinately.</strong>
</p><p>Zoro took in the new expression on Luffy’s face and almost nodded approvingly. This meant he was learning.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Two bandits took hold of Luffy to demand that he pay them money but quickly backed off when they discovered the identity of the boy’s grandfather. They turned and yelled profanities at Dadan.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up!" Dadan yelled as she slammed a plate stacked high with meat on the floor. "It's time for dinner!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That was all that needed to be said before the bandits dropped Luffy and charged the plate like a pack of hungry wolves.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I want some too!" Luffy exclaimed as drool dripped out of his mouth. He attempted to run to the plate but was tackled several times by other bandits running into the room. The bandits themselves stole food from one another and threatened each other with knives. </strong>
</p><p>“Okay, That’s worse than when we eat,” Nami said. “Or rather when Luffy eats.”</p><p>Robin stared directly at Luffy and gently tilted her head. “Is that why you steal, Captain?”</p><p>Luffy looked away and pouted.</p><p>
  <strong>In the end, Luffy was forced to eat a single cup of white rice, which he swallowed in one mouthful.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Another bowl!" Luffy yelled as he held his cup out towards Dadan. "Pops, I want another bowl!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm a woman!" Dadan yelled angrily. "And don't you realize where you have been left!?"</strong>
</p><p>“He-She is?!” Naruto yelled with surprise.</p><p>Sakura glared at him and slammed a fist on his face. “So rude!!” with Nami nodding her head approvingly. Luffy laughed at the rising bump on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>"No," Luffy answered honestly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dadan got a sadistic look on her face. "I'll tell you. This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mount Corvo, the Dadan Family."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Mountain bandits," Luffy repeated as he scowled. "I hate those guys."</strong>
</p><p>“Wouldn’t blame you,” Sakura muttered darkly. Luffy looked about six or seven years old here, No one should have to fight so hard just to survive.</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up, you damn brat!" Dadan yelled. "It's already a pain in the ass to raise you! If you don't want to be with us, fine! Just go somewhere and starve like an animal!"</strong>
</p><p>Even if Luffy respected this woman, Nami was this close to whipping out her climatact and whacking the bandit on her face, memory be dammed. She was sure Sanji would have already done so, for the one thing he hated most in the world was starving someone. She couldn’t understand why Luffy had actually liked it here.</p><p>“Sanji might break his code here.” Robin stated, and her face was dark.</p><p>“Code? What, not hitting a woman?” Sasuke questioned. He still did not get that part though. It seemed really stupid.</p><p>Nami nodded. “He’s our cook. He wouldn’t let anyone starve.”</p><p>Luffy laughed and broke the tense atmosphere. “Loosen up, you guys. You’re being too serious.”</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm still hungry..." Luffy whined pitifully. He looked over to see Ace eating several pieces of meat. "I want some meat."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll have you know, this is all buffalo meat that Ace brought us," Dadan said as she chewed on her meat. "He shares it with us so he gets to sit at our table. The life of a mountain bandit is harsh. Starting tomorrow, we'll work you half to death. Cleaning, laundry, shoe polishing, weapon polishing! Thieving, looting, swindling, and killing!"</strong>
</p><p>Naruto looked at his friends with a horrified expression on his face. “What are they making a kid do?!”</p><p>“Ah, I ran away though.” Luffy laughed. “Me n’ Ace n’ Sabo built a shelter up on the trees and moved there whenever Grandpa came to visit.”</p><p>Nami cringed at mental image the “visit” would present and did a double-take when she heard a new name pop out. “Sabo?!”</p><p>Luffy smiled softly and lightly fingered the gruesome scar on his chest. “My other older brother. He died when we were kids.”</p><p>Sasuke pressed his lips. The man sitting before him had experienced great loss, he could empathize.</p><p>Robin stared morosely at Luffy. So, he had lost both his brothers. How was fate so cruel?</p><p>
  <strong>"And listen, you're not going to say a single word to Garp about the stuff we make you do," Dadan added darkly. "One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day. That's all I'm giving you. Anything else, you will have to hunt for."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Alright," Luffy said with not a hint of hesitation, shocking Dadan so much that she fell to the floor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You're fine with that!? You should be crying by now!" Dadan yelled in disbelief.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Grandpa threw me in the jungle once," Luffy said as he recalled the memory. "Earthworms, frogs, snakes, mushrooms. If this is a forest, then there's plenty of stuff to eat."</strong>
</p><p>Sakura cringed and stuck out a tongue with disgust. Luffy noticed her expression and grinned. “It’s true though! As long there’s a forest, I can survive just fine.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy ran after Ace as he stole his way down the mountain path. "Hey, I'm Luffy! I'm not angry anymore that you spit on me! It's nothing to get worked up about! Let's be friends!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace just stared at Luffy, looking unimpressed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Are you going somewhere?" Luffy asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace responded to Luffy's question by kicking a tree next to him. With only two kicks, he brought the entire tree down with little effort. The tree itself was quite tall, reaching at least ten feet into the air.</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes widened at the raw strength the boy was displaying. Even Luffy had uprooted a tree just by latching onto it. The kid must have some amazing leg strength to bring down a whole tree.</p><p>Zoro could now definitely believe it when Luffy had said that he could never beat Ace, The man was a monster in his own right.</p><p>
  <strong>With the tree down, it started to roll down the hill, right at Luffy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy screamed in panic when he saw the tree heading towards him. He ran as fast as he could as the tree gained speed. He kept running until he ran into a dead end. With nowhere to go, the tree hit Luffy and slammed him into a giant rock.</strong>
</p><p>“I am so thankful to your rubber ability.” Nami said, exasperated. “You would have died hundred times over without it.” Though inside, She was reeling with shock, gone was the kind older brother who dearly loved Luffy, instead stood a boy who seemed intent on killing the rubber. She was sure Luffy had changed him, After all he chased away her darkness too.</p><p>Still shaken by the memory, Sakura raised her head with thought. “Still, why do these memories seem longer than the others??”</p><p>“It could be because Luffy’s mental defences are practically non-existent.” Robin theorized.</p><p>Nami whacked the practically glowing Luffy on his head. “Don’t be proud of that, Fool!!”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A figure moved in the darkness. Luffy looked terrible. His clothes were badly torn and he was littered with cuts and scrapes across his entire body. He was also shaking from exhaustion and looked only a few steps away from passing out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The door opened and a turban wearing bandit peeped his head out "Boss, Boss Dadan!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Who's there?" Dadan slurred. She had obviously been drinking heavily given the flush in her cheeks. Her eyes jumped out of her head in surprise. "It's you!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Luffy came back!" the bandit with the turban yelled in disbelief.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dadan walked towards Luffy and grabbed both of his cheeks, not quite believing he was real. "This kid...he's alive!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's been a week at least," the chicken head bandit said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dadan started to viciously pull Luffy's cheeks. "Where the hell did you go!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I was chased by wolves at the bottom of the valley," Luffy answered softly.</strong>
</p><p>“That was definitely more than wolves.” Zoro muttered under his breath.</p><p>Naruto was confused when Luffy didn’t tell them about Ace. Ace had just tried to kill him!</p><p>
  <strong>"The bottom of the valley? Why would you go down there?" the turban-wearing bandit asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy didn't say anything. This annoyed Dadan even more.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, in any case, good thing you're safe," the turban bandit said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"The hell it is!" Dadan yelled angrily. "This just means that troublemaking brat has returned!"</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was getting really irritated by the way the woman was behaving. It reminded him of all the times the villagers would throw nasty looks his way, reminding him that he was hated.</p><p>
  <strong>She grabbed Luffy by the remains of his shirt and dragged him upstairs. She opened the door to a large and mostly empty room and threw him inside. Ace was there and he was in one of the corners, asleep.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Go to sleep now!" Dadan ordered harshly. "We're putting you to work tomorrow!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She slammed the door behind her. Luffy, being too exhausted to care, immediately fell asleep.</strong>
</p><p>“Oi, At least treat his wounds!?” Nami yelled while waving her fist.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy continued to chase after relentlessly. Each time, he got a bit closer. Finally, he stood at the border of the Grey terminal and found Ace perched up on a tree together with another yellow-haired boy. After getting their attention, Luffy was promptly tied to a tree.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ace, I didn't know you travelled this far every day," Luffy said cheerfully, unconcerned with his predicament.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up," Ace said harshly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Is this the Luffy that you were talking about?" Sabo asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, you told him about me!?" Luffy bubbled, breaking into a huge grin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I told him how annoying you are," Ace said bluntly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He also told me that you're empty-headed," Sabo added.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy began to laugh. "Oh yeah?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You don't realize that we're dissing you, do you?" Sabo muttered, although he already knew the answer.</strong>
</p><p><em>Well, this is quite a first meeting</em>. Kakashi thought. It was clear that Luffy had dearly loved his older brothers. But this showed quite a different story. He absently thought about the Uchiha massacre and wondered how Sasuke would take these memories.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace sighed. "He finally got here, even though I didn't take any walkable routes."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy looked at Sabo. "Are you friends with Ace? Be my friend too, buddy!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up, you can't call me buddy!" Sabo snapped.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Then what's your name?" Luffy asked, still smiling happily.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sa…" Sabo started to say. "I'm not telling you!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"This is why I told you to live here with me," Sabo said with frustration to Ace. "The daily round trip, training on a mountain road, turned out to be a bad idea. What should we do?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There was a long pause between the two boys.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He found our secret. He's going to tell somebody if nothing's done," Ace said darkly.</strong>
</p><p>Zoro raised his eyebrow, he didn’t like where this was going.</p><p>
  <strong>"We have to kill him," Ace concluded coldly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo nodded once with approval. "Alright, let's do it."</strong>
</p><p>Sakura choked at the same time young Luffy gasped with horror.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy’s face paled rapidly and he gasped with shock. "WHAT!?" he screamed in horror. Both Sabo and Ace startled at the sudden rise in volume.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't kill me! HELP ME! I don't want to die!" Luffy shrieked and cried in panic as he desperately flailed his legs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up, you fool!" Sabo yelled as he attempted to quiet the frantic boy by covering his mouth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sabo, kill him already!" Ace ordered. He too was close to panicking from all the noise Luffy was making.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo turned towards Ace in surprise. "What? You do it!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I've never killed anyone before!" Ace fretted heatedly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Me neither, and I don't know how!" Sabo screamed back.</strong>
</p><p>Robin sighed with relief, at least the young boy was not that gone. She had not being so lucky at that age.</p><p>Nami watched as Luffy grew silent when the memory played. There was no resentment in his eyes. His face was expressionless, probably because seeing Ace and Sabo again was painful. Her seeing Bell-mere was like throwing ice-shards into her heart, she could only imagine what Luffy was going through.</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't throw me into the water!" Luffy suddenly screamed.</strong>
</p><p>This caused several within their group to face-palm with exasperation.</p><p>
  <strong>"Okay, let's head for the river!" Ace yelled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why did he tell us that?" Sabo asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's stupid," Ace answered.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone except Sasuke and Robin nodded their head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, I had to divide Luffy's memories into four parts 'cause there were so goddam many. He sure has a lot of awful memories. God knows why he doesn't have PTSD yet.<br/>Also, guys please drop a lot of reviews, they literally help me write XDXD. I would love to hear any suggestions you might have.<br/>Thank you! and happy reading!</p><p>- Akaichi_rin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The captain's turn : Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Luffy was beyond listening to them. "I don't wanna die!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I hear voices in the forest!" a loud voice said, causing all the boys to freeze in place. "A kid's voice."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo and Ace panicked when they heard the voice. They quickly hid in the nearby bushes after freeing Luffy and whispered amongst themselves. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s Porchemy. Did you steal from Bluejam?? This is bad, He has a real sword, y’know.” Sabo hissed to Ace who was shaking his head with regret.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the space of what must have been a second, Luffy was being help up in Porchemy’s hand.</strong>
</p><p>"How did you get caught!?" Naruto exclaimed; He had just seen Luffy beside Sabo.</p><p>"That must be some kind of talent," Zoro muttered and sighed.</p><p>"Moron," Nami mumbled.</p><p>
  <strong>"Let me go!" Luffy screamed. "What do you want from me!? Let me go, you bastard." He attempted to break free, but Porchemy barely noticed the boy’s desperate attempts.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Who's this little shit?" Porchemy asked as he looked at the flailing boy with disgust.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"HELP ME!” Luffy yelled, “Ace!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Did you just call for Ace?" Porchemy asked bringing the boy closer. Luffy responded with a glare.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you know Ace?" Porchemy continued to question.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm his friend," Luffy answered without hesitation. He paused for a moment. "But he did just try to kill me."</strong>
</p><p><em>I think Luffy's definition of friendship is a little screwed up</em>, Naruto sweat-dropped. Even he was not that desperate when he was younger. So why did Luffy go chasing after someone who clearly tried to kill him many times?</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know if you know about this, but I heard that Ace stole some money from us and ran today," Porchemy said calmly. "You don't know where it is, do you?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I-I don't know," Luffy said softly and jutted his lip out to the side. His eyes flitted around everywhere except on Porchemy’s face. He was sweating heavily and had even started to whistle. Porchemy’s eyes popped out with surprise when he saw how obvious Luffy was been.</strong>
</p><p>"Amazing," Nami whispered. "He was an even worse liar when he was younger."</p><p>“He’s not much better now.” Zoro answered.</p><p>“Of course, I am. I can lie really well.” Luffy said affronted, though his face was twisting unnaturally.</p><p>“Really?” Zoro asked dryly. “Is that why you are lying about being a liar?”</p><p>Sakura sweat-dropped. “Is that really something to be proud of??”</p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, it can't be helped that you don't know," Porchemy said sadistically. He was grinning at Luffy in pure dark amusement. "Don't worry, I'll help you bring back the memory." Saying this, Porchemy carried Luffy over and completely ignored his yells to be let go.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy hung limply from the rafters and looked absolutely dreadful. Blood dripped from his many wounds making a small puddle of blood beneath him. He was trembling with pain and tears dripped his closed eyes as he sobbed miserably.</strong>
</p><p>Nami and Sakura gasped as the others grew white with horror.</p><p>Kakashi watched with rising alarm as heavy murderous instinct flowed from the swordsman. His students exchanged confused glances. Strangely the crew did not look alarmed. Luffy raised his hand, perhaps to calm down his crewmate and Kakashi almost screamed at him to stop.</p><p>Zoro couldn’t bear to see his captain like that or rather any child like that. He almost let his sword fly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Luffy’s concerned gaze. The unnatural tenseness in his shoulders disappeared and the white-knuckled grip on his sword loosened. Zoro lowered his head, the tension in the air had driven to act more rashly.</p><p>The senior shinobi sighed with relief when Zoro settled down to his earlier position. That was too sudden for his liking.</p><p>
  <strong>Porchemy stopped, breathing hard in both exhaustion and anger. "Spit it out already!" he roared and punched his spiked glove on Luffy’s face.</strong>
</p><p>Sakura flinched when the glove descended on the young boy. It was a bloodbath and pure torture and she was certain she would get nightmares of this.</p><p>
  <strong>"Porchemy, it's no use doing this anymore," one of the pirates said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Porchemy stopped the torture and turned to look at his underling as Luffy whimpered and hiccupped pitifully</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He doesn't even have the energy to scream anymore. I bet he won't say anything and to be honest, I can't stand watching it," the pirate said as he paused for a moment. "It's too cruel. Show some mercy!"</strong>
</p><p>Nami was surprised when she heard this. Perhaps these pirates had some morality left.</p><p>
  <strong>Porchemy, however, lashed out with fury and kicked the man across the dark room.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Look for Ace and Sabo if you have time to speak up for the kid!" Porchemy roared. "We're the ones in danger of death! Can't you see, we're already too late to give the money to Captain Bluejam."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Porchemy turned back towards Luffy and went back to punching him. This went on for several minutes before Porchemy stopped.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Answer me! Where is the treasure?!" Porchemy screamed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy sobbed for a moment. "I won't say," he said in a clear voice laced with pain. Despite the torture, He remained as defiant as ever.</strong>
</p><p>Robin put her head down and narrowed her eyes in disgust. She had seen many similar acts of torture performed by pirates. There was a time not long ago that she could look at something like this without even blinking. Now, things were different. Not only was her close friend suffering, but a child as well.</p><p>
  <strong>Porchemy growled and hit the sobbing boy viciously. "You little shit! Stop trying to keep secrets like a grown up!" He took several deeps breaths. "Say it!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy lifted his limp head painfully and grit out. "I won't say!" he said as his voice became louder and stronger. "I won't say! I won't say!" He said repeatedly as tears ran down his face.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone around Luffy were horrified as his younger self repeated the same sentence over and over. Granted, he didn’t really remember this all that well, but he didn’t regret any of it. If he had died then and there, at least he would have kept Ace and Sabo’s secret.</p><p>Despite how hard it was to see Luffy being tortured, Zoro couldn’t help but feel proud. Even if Ace and Sabo had treated him badly, he would not sell them out. Zoro was sure Luffy saw something in Ace and he was eager to find out too.</p><p>
  <strong>Porchemy grew silent and said with a calm, “Fine, I don’t care anymore.” He pulled off his gloves and brought out a huge sword from the other side of the room. “Then, die.” And he swung the sword right at Luffy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before it could reach its target though, the wall beside them splintered and Ace and Sabo burst in. “STOP IT.” </strong>
</p><p><em>Oh, thank god, there’re here</em>, Naruto heaved. He had almost cried out then. Why were all these memories like that?</p><p>Kakashi studied the boys’ moves as they attacked the older pirate. It was still rough around the edges but strong and brutal in all their swings. There was a certain viciousness to it, as if Ace put out all of his power in each one of his hits. For his young age, it was quite impressive, since even if all the strikes were elementary at best, there was raw power behind it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy was bandaged throughout his body and was crying freely but it wasn’t the pain-filled cries from the torture, instead he sounded like a kid crying after something scared them when it wasn’t that serious. Sabo and Ace stood nearby and were also bandaged up though it was lesser than Luffy’s.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That's a real bad habit, Ace," Sabo complained. "Refusing to run when you're up against real pirates. Why are you so eager to die?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace completely ignored Sabo's question as he attempted to repair his broken pipe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo sighed in defeat. "After this, Bluejam will never forgive us. They'll just be after us from now on."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The entire time, Luffy continued to cry. "That was so scary! I thought I was going to die!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace jumped from the log he was sitting on and glared at Luffy. "You're so annoying! Shut up! How much longer are you going to cry!? I really hate weaklings and cry-babies!"</strong>
</p><p>Still, Nami wondered, what had happened in Ace to turn him into this. Luffy doesn’t give his respect to anyone easily, so even if Ace seemed like this, there was a part of him that Luffy had managed to bring out.</p><p>
  <strong>Almost instantly, the tears stopped like a turned tap, making Ace and Sabo blink with surprise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Thank you..." Luffy stuttered and bowed his head as Ace and Sabo exchanged glances. "For-for saving me...!" and tears ran like a waterfall down his face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace lifted his hand and growled. “Why you- “</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo put up a hand before him, stopping his movement. "Come on now. He's just thanking us."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace stared at Luffy wordlessly and lifted his finger up with anger. "Why didn't you tell them!? Those guys would kill women and children without a second thought!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy’s were shadowed under his hat. "If I told them...I could never be your friend..." he said softly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That's better than dying," Ace said. "Why do you want to be my friend so much anyway?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy was silent for a few moments. "Because..." </strong>
</p><p>The crew had rarely seen their captain use such a soft tone, it sounded almost…. broken.</p><p>
  <strong>"After all the stuff I put you through, why did you still follow me here?" Ace continued to ask.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy tightened his fists and lifted his head. "Because...because there isn't anyone else! I can't go back to the village and I hate those mountain bandits! If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone!" Luffy shouted and his voice cracked with emotions. "Being alone is much worse than getting hurt."</strong>
</p><p>At this, Naruto understood why Luffy persistently chased after Ace. He understood what the boy was going through, He had thought the same thing before. He made friends with Sakura and Sasuke and would continue to do so to earn his village’s respect and become the Hokage!</p><p>His train of thought stopped short when Luffy suddenly raised his head (Naruto thought he had fallen asleep with how silent the man was) and beamed widely. “I am no longer alone.” He declared as though challenging the idiot who was showing their memories. His crew looked baffled for a moment before grinning. Nami reached over and whacked his head but she was laughing all the while.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace sobered a little. "What about your parents?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy shook his head. "Just grandpa. Nobody else."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace said nothing for a moment. "It isn't so bad when I'm here?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Right," Luffy nodded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And it would be bad if I wasn't here," Ace continued to question.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Right," Luffy agreed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace bowed his head and said nothing for a long time. "You want me to live?"</strong>
</p><p>Robin flinched when she heard the question. The others around her stiffened with surprise. Why would a young child ask something like that?</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy’s face tilted with confusion. "Of course, I do!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I see," Ace whispered under his breath. </strong>
</p><p>Luffy didn’t seem to be listening to anyone around him. His eyes were focused on the memory. Nami nudged Zoro imperceptibly and cast a concerned glance at Luffy. Zoro stared with her and shook his head slightly. Nothing could be done now, best to get this over with quickly and deal with the fallout later. They could only be there for their captain now.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Ace and Luffy stood before Sabo who leaned on the trunk of a tree. "The truth is, both my parents are alive," Sabo revealed grimly. "I'm not an orphan, and I didn't grow up in Gray Terminal either. The man who called out to me today was my father."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace gasped in surprise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I lied to you," Sabo whispered as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He apologized, so it's fine, right? I forgive him," Luffy said simply turning to look at Ace.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"To tell the truth, I'm shocked," Ace said honestly. He turned his back to the other boy. "If you were a noble, why would you want to go to that place?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo was silent for a moment. "All they wanted was an heir to protect their status and fortune," he continued bitterly. "Not me..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"If I couldn't marry a royal girl, I'd be trash to them," Sabo went on heatedly, voice getting louder. "For that reason, they made me study with a tutor every single day. My parents would always fight because I wasn't good enough for them. I was nothing but a bother in that house.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo looked up; his eyes glinted with determination. “So, I ran away. That place…” His nose wrinkled with disgust. “…. smells rotten. The nobles always scorned and despised the trash heap...but compared to that horrible suffocating elite district…. where my whole damm life was planned out for me, I’d take the trash heap any day.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I see.” Ace said with downcast eyes.</strong>
</p><p>Nami’s heart went out to the child. She had honestly wanted to be rich when she was at that age but seeing this side of the story, she couldn’t help but feel how loved she was by her mother. Even if they barely scraped by, each day was filled with warmth and happiness. Her mother raised her to independent and confident in herself, and even after all the pain, she was truly happy.</p><p>
  <strong>"I feel bad for you two, but even with parents, I'm still alone," Sabo said, his voice cracked a little.</strong>
</p><p>None of the shinobi could ever hope to understand what the young boy was talking about. Sasuke had lost his entire clan and Naruto did not know grief, but he did know solitude. But they couldn’t understand having a family but not loving them. Having a family was their deepest desire.</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo suddenly stood and raised his fist. “Ace, Luffy! We must make it out to the sea someday! We’ll leave this country behind….AND GAIN OUR FREEDOM!” He continued earnestly, “I want to see the world in all its glory and write a book about all the things I find!! We’ve got to get stronger and become real pirates!!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy and Ace exchanged glances. Then they broke out with identical grins.</strong>
</p><p>So, Shanks set him on his path and his brothers influenced him greatly, Zoro thought. Just like Kuina and Mihawk, who motivated him, Luffy derived most of his endless drive from his brothers.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace walked towards the cliff and stared into the open sea. "I'd become one even if you didn't tell me to. I will become a pirate, defeat everyone in my way, and become known across the world! That will be proof that I lived!" He looked up into the sky with a huge cocky smile on his face. "I don't care if the world doesn't accept me, no matter how much they hate me, I'll become a great pirate and stand above everyone else! I won't run from anyone or lose to anyone. I'll make sure the world knows my name, even if it's through fear!"</strong>
</p><p>It was quite humbling to look at these memories, Naruto thought. For freedom to be even greater than death, it was quite impressive to hear. The world the pirates lived in was huge, with each person carrying their own dreams and yet they were under the same flag. They were different from the shinobi, different from Naruto himself. He cared deeply of his team’s and village’s opinion, yet these people never even considered that.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The trio now stood around a flat treetop. "Did you steal that liquor from Dadan?" Luffy asked when Ace brought up a huge bottle of Sake.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace grinned in response and started to pour the sake into each of the cups. "Did you know you guys? If you exchange sake cups, you become brothers."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy's eyes widened in awe. "Brothers, really?" as Sabo grinned widely.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"When we become pirates, we may not be able to end up on the same crew…. but the bond of brotherhood we share will never die!!" Ace declared softly. "No matter what we do or where we are, this is one bond we can never break!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"From now on, we are brothers!" Ace promised as three cups clinked together, pure joy radiating from each of the boys’ faces. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah!" they all shouted.</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the heart-warming yet rather strange exchange. All the boys had vastly different backgrounds, all outcasts in their own world but their bond was stronger than blood. He could see Sasuke had a look of wonder on his face, breaking into his ever-present scowling face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Black and blue bruises littered the young boys’ bodies, even Luffy’s rubber body. Lumps were growing on the brothers’ heads, with Ace and Sabo strewn across the damp forest floor. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garp carelessly waved his hand and walked past the trio. “Don’t die now. My fist of love will be harsher tomorrow!!”</strong>
</p><p>“Fist of love?!” Kakashi sweat-dropped as Luffy nodded grimly.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy sniffled pathetically as his older brothers pulled themselves up with effort. He raised his hands and whined from underneath the tree he was buried. “A-Asce, Shaboo! Help!!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo limped down towards the rubber boy as Ace lifted the tree. With a swift tug, Luffy came free. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You okay, Luffy?” He asked as he ripped off his sleeves and tied it around Luffy’s bleeding arm.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Mm.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace stood nearby with a contemplative look on his face. “The plan failed.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Of course, it did.” Sabo scoffed under his breath.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We’ll really die if this keeps up.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo looked up from where he was cleaning Luffy’s face with the hem of his shirt. Noticing the scheming glint in his eyes, the blond quirked an eyebrow even as Luffy pulled his hat closer and moaned. “I don’t wanna die,”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We need to do something bigger.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Bigger?! We threw a fucki- “Sabo’s eyes darted left to Luffy “freaking boulder the size of the tiger king at him. And he caught it with one hand.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And hit me- “</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And hit Luffy with the other.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The older boy smirked as he brought his pipe closer. “You guys, hear me out….”</strong>
</p><p>“Wait.” Naruto said as he placed his palms flat ahead of him. “He…is your grandfather??”</p><p>Luffy looked confused but nodded, nonetheless.</p><p>“And…um, they were your…. uh, sworn brothers?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The strawhat captain nodded, confused as to where this is going.</p><p>“So, Your Grandfather beat up kids who were not even his own??”</p><p>Luffy’s made a small O as he finally caught on. “Oh, Sabo was his own alright.” He chuckled and leaned on the balls of his wrists. “Gramps is weird.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The scene changed to show Ace and Luffy being held down by a set of burly hands. They both flailed helplessly but their small bodies were pinned easily as they looked up to see Sabo thrashing in a pirate’s grip.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy raised his bloodied head and glared at the man holding Sabo. “Give Sabo back! Bluejam!!”</strong>
</p><p>Robin lightly pressed a delicate palm on her forehead. These scene changes were hard to get used to.</p><p>
  <strong>"Give him back? Try speaking sense, Urchins" A man scoffed as he pointed a finger at Luffy. "Sabo is my own flesh and blood! It is the responsibility of every child to live according to the will of their parents who brought him into this world! How dare you measly urchins convince my Sabo to run away from home!"</strong>
</p><p>"What the hell is that?!!" Nami asked in disgust. "No child is bound to the will of their parent."</p><p>
  <strong>"Filthy pieces of trash…Is it my fortune you are after?!" Sabo's father demanded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace glared furiously at the towering man and snapped. “The hell did you say?!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The pirate holding Ace easily picked the boy up and slammed him harshly on the ground making him grunt with pain. The blood splattered onto the noble’s cheek.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The noble man winced in revulsion. "Hey now, pirate, be careful how you deal with those brats!" He wiped the blood away with a white cloth. "You managed to get the blood of those filthy trash heap urchins on my cheek! How disgusting…"</strong>
</p><p>Zoro growled when he heard those words. Though Sabo was a young boy, He was more of a man than his father.</p><p>“H-How, how do people like him exist??” Sakura whispered; her eyes were wide with disbelief.</p><p>Robin had darkened with anger as she heard the man’s words. She felt grateful that at least the shinobi didn’t have to come across such people. She turned her eyes to the three children and said gently. “You can turn your eyes away, if you wish.”</p><p>She smirked inwardly when three defiant glints greeted her, effectively answering her remark. Naruto especially, remembered the way his own village people stared at him, those same eyes.... like he shouldn't possibly exist.</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo grit his teeth with anger as he heard his father’s rant. He pushed at his captor’s arm and yelled desperately. “STOP THIS, PLEASE...They didn’t deceive me! I ran away because I wanted to!!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo's father glared at his son. “I’ll hear no more from you!! He gazed at the pirates around him. "I trust that you pirates will take care of the others?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“But, of course, master," Bluejam assured. "You have paid us well, after all. Rest assured; I will finish these two. They won’t be bothering your dear little boy again."</strong>
</p><p>“Wait, Is he really a pirate? He acts more like a bandit!” Nami pointed out.</p><p>Zoro hummed. “Well, he is working right under that noble.”</p><p>“Why is he not a pirate?” Sakura questioned after listening to the duo’s conversation.</p><p>“Pirates are not really bound by such promises, we are usually free-spirits.” Robin explained. “Only bandits do such……mercenary work.”</p><p>
  <strong>"Wait, Bluejam!" Sabo cried. He turned back towards his father. "Father, it's alright. I understand!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What do you understand?" The noble prodded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo was near tears as he pressed his lips together tightly. A look of hopelessness overtook the younger boy’s face and his trembling lips stilled with resignation.</strong>
</p><p>Zoro watched Sabo sacrifice his happiness, his life, his dream, and freedom all for the sake of his brothers. What Sabo was doing was far worse than death in his eyes. The swordsman could understand.</p><p>Even Robin could not hide her emotions as she was reminded of her own sacrifice for her crew.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace recognized that look and his eyes widened in horror. "Don't do it, Sabo!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabo bowed his head and pleaded. "I'll do whatever you ask, I'll live just as you tell me to” He continued brokenly, “Just please...Don’t harm Ace and Luffy!! I’m begging you…. They mean more to me than anything. Please...they’re my brothers."</strong>
</p><p><em>I thought he died</em>, Kakashi thought as the crew turned sorrowful. <em>Though I suppose this is worse than death for him.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Sabo wordlessly turned around and didn’t resist the pirate leading him back to his cage.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“…OI...?! Get away from those guys!! We’ll be fine, you hear?! We’ll all gonna be free, remember?!” Ace screamed desperately. “ARE YOU GOING TO LET IT END HERE?! SABO!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sabo, don't go!" Luffy begged, close to tears.</strong>
</p><p>Luffy wordlessly watched the whole memory play out. All his more painful moments were shown, he didn’t really mind his friends seeing them, but he didn’t wish to cause them any pain. The events in Sabaody and Marinford would be especially distressing because Luffy knew that his crew blamed themselves, even though it was really stupid. He was not strong enough; it was that simple.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"Huh? Burn down Gray Terminal!?" Ace yelled. "Why the hell would you do that!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy raised his pipe with alarm. “This is bad! We gotta tell everyone! These pirates are bad guys after all!!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Keep your voice down you stupid kid…What if people from the trash heap heard you?" Bluejam said and motioned for his men to hold down the brothers.</strong>
</p><p>“W-what?!” Nami asked as the full meaning of the words dawned on her.</p><p>Luffy crossed his arms. “They were going to burn down the trash heap.”</p><p>Sakura gasped in horror. "but hundreds of people will be killed!"</p><p>
  <strong>"I told you not to scream," Bluejam said in annoyance. "Hold them down."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Two of the pirates restrained Ace and Luffy by grabbing their arms. They struggled to get free, but it was all in vain.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm not the mastermind," Bluejam said honestly. "There was oil and explosives in the boxes that you guys carried yesterday and today." His grin turned chilling. “They’ll cause a fire so large that no human stands a chance to escape.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace froze when he heard this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No..." Luffy whispered. He became extremely pale.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Are you out of your mind!?" Ace yelled in rage and disbelief.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fire raged fiercely, burning the trash heap. The sky turned black with smoke as Luffy and Ace pulled at the rope binding them to the ship’s mast. Luffy was completely scared out of his mind and cried as the crackling flames licked at his feet. Ace held a broken piece of glass in his hand and made quick work cutting through their binds.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"HOT-SO HOT!" Luffy screamed in a blind panic. "Where do we run?! I don’t wanna die!" He proceeded to bang his fists on the deck.</strong>
</p><p>Sakura hugged herself as she paled with dread. “These people are not human.”</p><p>Naruto patted her arm comfortably as Sasuke silently agreed by nodding his head.</p><p>
  <strong>"If you’re gonna keep crying about everything, I’LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Ace yelled harshly at his brother.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy stopped crying immediately. “O-Okay...!! It’s n-not hot at all!!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace grabbed Luffy’s hand and pulled him towards the shore. A thick of layer obscured the area, making the boys cough uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Luffy kept going back and forth about it being hot and not being hot, trying desperately to not complain.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's going to be alright," Ace assured as he pulled Luffy towards him. He fixed his eyes at the glowing horizon and continued gently. "We’ll get through this somehow!! I'm here with you!"</strong>
</p><p>Sasuke could see Ace trying to protect the younger boy from the falling ashes and the raging fire as much as he could. He was seeing the older boy changing before his eyes as Ace effectively took on his role. It was quite painful to see, because seeing this made his heart ache for an entirely different reason. Though, it died down when a burning sense of revenge overtook his soul. He couldn’t afford any distractions; he couldn’t get back something that was lost forever.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace was eventually forced to stop running when a large pile of garbage nearly hit him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy looked around worriedly. "I wonder if those old men escaped safely."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"This is no time be concerned about other people!" Ace scolded and coughed violently. “Shit…. I can’t even tell where we are!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And who gave you permission to run, you filthy brats!?" the all too familiar voice of Bluejam yelled.</strong>
</p><p>“Why haven’t they gone already?” Kakashi asked with confusion. “I thought they set the fire?”</p><p>Luffy shrugged, all of his instincts were telling him to run away from the crazy man, so he didn’t really pay attention to what he said.</p><p>
  <strong>Both the boys turned with shock to see Bluejam and his crew walking through the flames like they were demons. There was something off in their eyes, and they each had a sadistic expression on their faces. They were also grinning in an unusual way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace glared at them as he moved in front of Luffy. "Why are the people who caused the fire in the first place still hanging around here…!? You were supposed to have escaped by now!"</strong>
</p><p>"Maybe he couldn't escape in time after setting the fire," Naruto suggested.</p><p>Nami shook her head. "I doubt he would be that stupid."</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up, you little shit!" Bluejam shouted, face cracking, but quickly began to grin. "We're hopeless, you know. We have an unforeseen dilemma." He chuckled. "Humans are strange creatures. When you hit rock bottom, you can't stop laughing."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His crew also begun to laugh as the crazed look in their eyes got worse.</strong>
</p><p>Sasuke got a chill through his spine as he began to fear for the lives of the brothers.</p><p>
  <strong>"They are acting weird," Luffy whispered nervously.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace clutched his pipe and pulled Luffy as he became unnerved with the strange expression. “Luffy, run!” but quickly was forced to stop as the pirates surrounded them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"We worked together, we're friends," Bluejam said. “So, it’s only right that we should die together."</strong>
</p><p>"They've gone insane," Kakashi muttered as he saw the crazed look in the man’s eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>"You never did tell us where that treasure of yours is hidden," Bluejam said as his grin became wider. "We’ll take it off your hands before it goes up in flames. Tell me where it is hidden!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace started with disbelief. "Your life in danger and all you care about is treasure?"</strong>
</p><p>“Okay, Even I am not that desperate.” Nami jeered as she shook her head.</p><p>Zoro snorted. “You sure about that, witch?”</p><p>And Zoro got a bloody nose for his troubles.</p><p>
  <strong>“By that logic, why wouldn’t you tell us, hmm?” Bluejam reasoned as if fire was not surrounding them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace stepped back towards Luffy as realisation dawned. "You've gone mad."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"If you're not going to get it, it would be wasted," Bluejam said in a strangely calm voice. "If nothing is done, it's going to be reduced to charcoal like my ship. What a waste."</strong>
</p><p>“B-But he’s the one who set his ship on fire?!” Naruto yelled with dismay.</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't be stupid!" Luffy yelled defiantly. "That’s the treasure that Ace and Sabo-"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, I'll tell you” Ace said, looking up to the pirate causing Luffy to flinch with surprise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“..But Sabo and you worked your asses off-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sabo would understand!" Ace yelled. He fell silent for a moment. “All that matters now is your…our own lives."</strong>
</p><p>The group, however, caught the slip.</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy teared up as anguish flashed through his eyes. “Ace…” He gritted his teeth with anger and glared daggers at the pirate.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bluejam greedily took the map and looked pointedly behind the brothers. Without warning, the pirates grabbed Luffy and Ace.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What are you doing!?" Ace demanded as he struggled to free himself. "I told you where it is!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You're right, this isn't the end," Bluejam said before his smirk. "Which means you could be lying. You have to come with me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No way, then it would be too late to escape!" Ace screamed. "Why don't you go on your own!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bluejam pointed his gun at Ace's head and Luffy’s eyes widened with fear. "You don't want to mess with me now! I'm determined to make a comeback even if it means stealing from kids so I can take revenge on the nobles. And your brother is one of them."</strong>
</p><p>"Revenge?" Nami asked in confusion.</p><p>"It sounds like the nobles were the ones behind the fire and hired Bluejam," Robin surmised. "From Bluejam's words, the nobles betrayed him, leaving him to die in the fire."</p><p>Zoro huffed. "Serves that bastard right.”</p><p>"Burning Grey Terminal is the quickest way to destroy the garbage, but why would they suddenly want to?" Robin questioned. There was piece of the puzzle she was missing.</p><p>Luffy removed the hat from his head and placed it on his lap. Even after all these years, it still hurt. “It’s ‘cause the tenryuubito were coming.”</p><p>Everyone except the shinobi instantly understood the implications of the spoken sentence. The ninja watched as the crew’s faces darkened thunderously and Kakashi warded off the questions his students might ask. This didn’t seem like a good time</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy glared at the pirate captain as he spoke badly about his brother.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"They think they're so special and look down on others as if we're trash!" Bluejam ranted as his anger grew.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sabo isn't like that!" Ace yelled defiantly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's the same as them, fool!" Bluejam screamed. " His parents are loaded; he doesn't have to worry about anything. Deep down, he was looking down on you, pinching his nose and laughing!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don’t you dare say another word!" Ace screamed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, all Sabo ever wanted was to be free!" Luffy yelled. He bit into the arm of his captive, forcing the pirate to release him with a curse. The pirate raised his sword and Luffy attempted to block it with his pipe, but the pirate cut the metal pipe in half and the sword went right into Luffy's face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Luffy!" Ace screamed in horror.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy fell to the ground and rolled around, screaming in agony. Blood flowed freely from the deep gash on his forehead, nearly blinding the young boy.</strong>
</p><p>"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed in shock.</p><p>Sasuke winced when he saw the wound. The gash extended throughout the boy’s face. He supposed it was due to the devil fruit that Luffy had escaped any serious scarring.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm going to kill you!" the pirate yelled as he raised his sword to do a downward thrust.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't you touch Luffy!" Ace screamed at the top of his lungs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Something rippled through the air around them. It seemed like the wind had frozen without warning and the loud noises surrounding the group diminished to a large extent. The pirates froze in place for a moment before they collapsed and started frothing from their mouth. Only Bluejam remained standing.</strong>
</p><p>Zoro's eye widened in surprise. "Conqueror’s Haki...at that age?"</p><p>Surprisingly, Luffy had the exact dumbfounded expression on his face. “I didn’t know….”</p><p>Everyone turned to him as one. Nami was the first to break the silence. “What do you mean, you didn’t know?”</p><p>Luffy helplessly waved his arm around to his still flailing younger self. “I mean-</p><p>“I guess you had other priorities.” Robin finished thoughtfully. She supposed it was to be expected, after all, Ace was the pirate king’s son.</p><p>“Wasn’t this supposed to be really rare or something?” Sakura asked the group.</p><p>“Of course.” Robin answered. “Only one in several million people have this ability. I am aware of only ten people who can use it.”</p><p>“HEHHHHH!!?” Naruto and Sakura yelled with disbelief as Kakashi’s eyes widened with surprise. Sasuke looked even more interested in the whimsical pirate captain who was happily chatting with his first mate, the latter merely grunting as an answer.</p><p>
  <strong>"Luffy, are you okay!?" Ace asked with panic as he kneeled beside the sobbing boy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bluejam threw Ace on the ground and slammed his foot on his chest to hold him down. The boy grunted with pain and coughed up blood.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What did you just do, you filthy little urchin!" Bluejam growled and pointed his gun at Ace’s head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy rolled himself over and watched in horror as Ace was about to be killed. "ACE!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The scene changed again as Dadan pushed the gun out of the way before it hit its target. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You're the boss monkey from Mount Corvo!" Bluejam exclaimed in infuriation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm the mountain bandit, Dadan," she corrected as she gritted her teeth. "I don't know why, but I'm registered as their foster parent." She looked down at Ace who looked ready to rush Bluejam. She then glanced at Luffy who was being picked up by one of her bandits. "When someone tries to take my boys' life, I won't stand by and watch." She pointed her axe at Bluejam. "Even if I am not their real parent!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They tried to run away but Ace refused to budge. “I won’t run.”</strong>
</p><p>“But why?” Sakura whispered with confusion. Ace could escape right now, what was stopping him?</p><p>Zoro heard the whispered comment as he mentally reviewed the scene before him. Ace was not doing this to satiate his ego or pride or something, not when Luffy’s life was on the line. Then why...? And Zoro caught Ace staring back at the hurt form of Luffy and comprehension dawned on him. Luffy was behind Ace.</p><p>
  <strong>"What are you saying Ace!?" Dogra yelled. "Don't try to fight him! Bluejam is a real villain! He's not a guy that a kid like you can beat!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy struggled to free himself. "L-let me fight too!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No, Luffy!" the bandit holding Luffy yelled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dadan walked towards Ace with her axe. "You all, take Luffy and go on ahead. I'll take responsibly for bringing Ace home," Dadan said with conviction in her voice. </strong>
</p><p>"She is acting like a completely different person," Naruto muttered in awe.</p><p>
  <strong>"Boss," the bandits muttered, not wanting to leave their leader.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Go!" Dadan ordered fiercely.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, ma'am!" they yelled as they ran.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"ACE!" Luffy screamed as he was pulled away from his brother. He tried to thrash in the bandit’s grip, but he was too weak. He could only watch as Ace and Dadan disappeared in the flames.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The scene changed again with Ace now safely returned to the bandit’s cove. Ace and Luffy’s face were slack with disbelief. "Sabo is..." Ace whispered as his eyes stared at nothing. He jumped up and tackled the smaller bandit to the ground. "That’s a stinking lie! Don't even joke about that!" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"It's no lie, and certainly no joke," Dogra said in a strained voice. "It was so sudden, I barely realized that it had happened. I doubted my own eyes!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dogra pushed the boy of him and sat heavily on the ground. “Luffy…. you told me that Sabo was taken by his parents, right….? But for rogues like us, it’s easy to understand…We all have places we really don't want to go back to! Do you really think he would go out to sea if he were actually happy?” He looked up with tears in his eyes and screamed with sorrow. “Do you really think he would fly a pirate flag and set out on his own!?" </strong>
</p><p>Going by the Luffy’s frown, Sasuke knew that whatever befell his elder brother was ominous. Perhaps this was when he had passed away? He understood when the bandit said that everyone had places, they do not want to go back to. By no means was Sasuke an outlaw, but even if forced, he wouldn’t dare step into his clan’s manor. After the massacre, Sasuke permanently moved back into the village, turning his back to the place where he grew up.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace shook violently as he took in all of Dogra's words. No one could speak as the overwhelming pain of the tragedy finally took hold. The wind blew through the open window as night fell.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy's face changed to pure agony and he threw up his head. "Sabo...he wasn't happy at all!" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace put his palms on his head and whispered with remorse. "Why...why didn't we take him back while we had the chance !?" He grabbed Dogra again. "Who was the person who killed Sabo!? I'm going to murder them!"</strong>
</p><p>“Killed?!” Naruto hissed, not comprehending the scene before.</p><p>Luffy shifted uncomfortably. “That noble shot at his boat when Sabo left the island.”</p><p>There was a furious tinge in the air as Zoro contemplated all the ways he could cut up the oversized buffoons who dared do such a thing to a child, a child who hadn’t even started to live or enjoy his freedom. Zoro was a free spirit, much like Luffy and his crewmates, so this was utterly unacceptable to him.</p><p>“Why??” Sasuke asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Cause Sabo’s boat crossed paths with the other ship.”</p><p><em>How is that a reason to kill someone?</em> was what went through the shinobi’s minds.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace grabbed his pipe and ran to the door, not listening to the cries around him in his grief. Before he could reach the door, however, Dadan grabbed him and slammed his head into the wooden floor harshly, breaking the wood.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Get off me!!" Ace screamed as blood ran down the deep gash on his face. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Always acting so damm tough even though you don't have any real strength!" Dadan yelled as she pushed Ace further into the floor. "What the hell do you think you can do now!? You'll just end up dead! You will die and everyone will forget about you by tomorrow! That's all you amount to right now!" She lifted the boy with his corner and shook him roughly. "Who killed Sabo??! It was this kingdom! It was the world itself! You think you can do a damm think about that!?"</strong>
</p><p>The words struck Robin. It reminded her of her own island. About how the scholars were helpless before the might of the World Government and how the world itself turned against her. She feared that her darkness would soon consume her new friends. But of course, Luffy had saved her. It was a debt she could never repay but she was sure Luffy would laugh at that, after all who owes him for saving a dear friend?</p><p>
  <strong>"Your father's death brought about a new era! Once you have become a man of that calibre, then you're free to live or die as you like!" Dadan screamed.</strong>
</p><p><em>‘The pirate era?’ </em>Kakashi wondered when he remembered that Ace’s father was the Pirate King. And wasn’t that a surprise.</p><p>
  <strong>"Go tie this moron up!" Dadan ordered as she threw Ace to her men.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They quickly grabbed Ace and carried him outside, while he kicked and screamed in protest. The entire time, Luffy was crying uncontrollably.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"SABOOOOOOO!" Luffy wailed as tear ran down his face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Shut up, Luffy!" Ace screamed from outside. "Men aren't supposed to cry like that!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unlike earlier, Luffy didn’t stop his tears from flowing. He broke down completely and bawled throughout the night.</strong>
</p><p>Naruto noticed the stone-cold look on Luffy’s face and cringed. Now, more than ever, He wished to escape this dome. As eccentric these pirates were, they were friends. Seeing all of this hurt him deeply, more than he would have believed. Also, he had no desire to learn of this. Luffy had not even told his crewmates about Sabo, and seeing it get exposed in this way….</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy lay face-down on the grass, his hat covering his hair. The cries of seagulls covered the air and the ocean was lapping gently on the shores. It seemed to be the opposite of the boy’s mood, in light of the recent tragedy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace walked up to him and bopped him on the head. "How long are you going to carry on like that?" he asked as he stared out at the sea, but it was half-hearted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy just pulled his hat tighter over his head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"All the treasure we hid in the forest is gone," Ace informed casually. "Maybe it was stolen by the survivors from Bluejam's crew, or maybe the military found it. I don't know where it is now." He lowered his eyes. "But that pile of loot doesn't matter anymore. Sabo and I were going to use it. It was our pirate fund. But in the end, Sabo didn't use it. And so, I'm not going to bother either."</strong>
</p><p>Though Ace sounded nonchalant, there was still an underlying hint of pain and grief which made the group want to cry for the young boy. Only Luffy sat as still as a rock, the slightest tremor or twitch belying his inner turmoil.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace sighed. "There's no point in gathering treasure if you can't even protect it."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy began to sniffle. "…. Ace...I-I want to…. I want to become stronger! Stronger and stronger, stronger and stronger, stronger and stronger, stronger and stronger, stronger and stronger, stronger and stronger, and even stronger than that!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And then…I'll be able to protect anything," Luffy sobbed as his voice broke. "I won't have to lose anyone anymore!"</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, Luffy," Nami whispered.</p><p>Naruto thought back to the time he fought with Haku. How you grow stronger when you have something to protect. It was a grieving child's promise, sure, but it carried the same amount of conviction and the young shinobi understood that weight.</p><p>
  <strong>"So, I beg you…" Luffy pleaded desperately as Ace glanced at him. "Please…. Ace, don’t die!"</strong>
</p><p>And now the young captain reacted. It was not much, but Sasuke tracked a thin line of blood on Luffy’s jaw as he pressed his teeth on his lips. At this, his crew stared at him with concern.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace, on the other hand, responded by hitting Luffy hard on the head. "Don't be ridiculous! You should be more worried about yourself than me! You're way weaker than me!" He pulled away from his brother and folded his arms. "Listen up and remember this, Luffy! I’m not going to die!!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy sat up slowly, but he still held his straw hat tightly over his head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sabo made that request too," Ace said softly. "I promise you; I will not die. There's no way I would die and leave behind a weakling of a brother like you."</strong>
</p><p>Nami was the first to react. She immediately turned around and grabbed her captain in a bone-crushing hug, not that he could feel it. Everybody, even Luffy, startled at the sudden move but the navigator refused to let go. A long time ago, she would have pummelled any person who even suggested that she give hugs. But after two years of painful separation and guilt, guilt that she could not be there when her captain, her friend, <em>her saviour</em> needed them, she had enough.</p><p>Luffy’s eyes were blown wide with alarm. “Na-Nami?! What-</p><p>“I am sorry! I-we couldn’t be there a-and-</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Luffy manages and gently pries Nami off to look at her face. “It’s not your fault.” He shifts his gaze to his remaining crewmates who had the exact same look on their faces. “It’s none of your faults.”</p><p>But they still look hesitant and Luffy sighs and commands with a chastising tone.</p><p>“Captain’s orders.”</p><p>They chuckle and the tension breaks. And though Kakashi is confused as ever, he still commended the captain on his skills. Luffy had managed to break whatever self-decrepitating mood his crew had fallen into instantly. Though it was only a few short words, the reassurance and warmth were evident.</p><hr/><p>
  
  <strong>Luffy and Ace became older as the seasons passed them by. Ace was developing solid muscles though Luffy retained his lean stature. Ace started showing his polite side and it usually showed up when the brothers ate and ran. </strong>
</p><p>“At least if we let Luffy run wild, our food bills would be low.” Zoro huffed.</p><p>Though Nami could see the benefit of that, she still shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous!”</p><p>Luffy laughed as he remembered those days fondly. “Ahh, that sure was fun.”</p><p>“He sure is polite.” Sakura said as she watched Ace bow a full ninety degrees to the screaming restaurant owner.</p><p>
  <strong>They began hunting for bigger and bigger prey and Luffy began to pull his own weight around and could bring down animals on his own. He no longer cried easily and was more assertive. Nonetheless, the brothers always remained close to each other.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Word spread quickly and the nearby thugs in the Grey terminal always scattered when the brothers came down. Gray Terminal was back to normal like the fire never happened and new residences had taken up living there. It seemed like a disgrace, given how many people undoubtedly died in that fire and everything just went back to normal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace became calmer when dealing with Luffy and taught him how to read and how to pick out good food, Though Luffy never heeded to the latter. Dadan started getting interested in their lives and started collecting pictures like an enthusiastic mother, with her bandits eagerly helping her.</strong>
</p><p>“Is….Is she still the same woman??” Naruto questioned with disbelief. This was the same woman who had threatened to starve Luffy and feed him to the wild animals. Now, she seemed almost…..maternally?</p><p>Zoro smirked. Luffy always seemed to have that effect on people without even realising it. He pulled people over to him and stubbornly carved out his place in the world.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy was bundled up on Ace’s back as he lifted his head tiredly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“As..ce?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The older man jumped a little and hummed slowly. “Don’t move, Lu. The shitty geezer got quite a few knocks in.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Wh..where ‘s t’? A…ce??” and now Luffy’s voice slurred dangerously with exhaustion, or pain, making the words near indecipherable.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace understood instantly though and raised his hand up to put the treasured straw hat back on his brother’s head. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And Luffy went limp or at least tried too, but Ace gave a small shake and ordered. “Don’t. Your head is not as thick as you believe. I need to see.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy grumbled but obediently tried to keep awake. No, scratch that, sleep seemed so good now….</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll give you meat.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And of course, Luffy jumped right up and waved his feet, goading Ace to go faster.</strong>
</p><p>The straw hats chuckled at the scene. Ace knew Luffy really well. They doubted even blood brothers could be this close. It was heart-warming of course, but undoubtedly, causing their captain a lot of heart ache.</p><p>
  <strong>Ace sighed and shook his head though he had a soft smile on his face. He shook his left arm where a bandage covered his upper bicep and thrust his chin towards it. “Oi Luffy, Unwrap that, Willya! Want to show you something.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy abruptly stopped his legs at mid-swing and leaned forward to tear at the bandages with vengeance. A small part covered with blank ink peaked out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy’s hands stilled when he could read what the tattoo said. </strong>
</p><p>Zoro remembered seeing that particular tattoo on Ace’s arm. It could be written off as a misspelling, but it seemed too deliberate and seeing Ace in his childhood, Zoro knew that it should have a meaning. The crossed-out S was probably just that.</p><p>
  <strong>“Cool, right? I had to hold Dadan’s liquor hostage to get this. Though the guy doing it- “</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Sabo?” Luffy whispered.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace fell silent and nodded once. Luffy pressed his slightly trembling body onto his brother’s back and draped his arms around while pushing his forehead on Ace’s neck.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What, you want one too?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy shook his head which was still pressed onto Ace’s neck. A few moments passed before Luffy visibly began to calm down.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace continued with a calm voice. “Y’know, Stop jumping around on bridges anymore. Falling to your death is a crappy way to die.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy now finally lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was drawn but he had a confused frown on his face. “I won’t fall.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace turned his face sideways to look at Luffy and raised his eyebrow in question.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy grinned like the sun. “cause’ Ace was there with me.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ace abruptly turned around and tightened his hands on Luffy’s thighs. He shifted the weight on his back to Let Luffy settle more comfortably. The older boy hunched over a little but straightened immediately.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re gonna be a pretty shitty captain in the future”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“SHUT UP”</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umm,,,,So, I ended it a little fluffy in the end XDXD cause the next few chapters will be a roller-coaster. phew! Also, the last part? purely self-indulgent. I live for brotherly interactions. Also, Since none of the shinobi have seen Ace, I had to drive in the fact as to what exactly Luffy has lost, the magnitude of that loss. Also, I wanted Sasuke to stew a little. Since, apparently I am a heartless monster. :3</p><p>Please review guys! Tell me if you have any questions.<br/>Also, I meant it when I said it was gen. That small Luffy and Nami interaction? gen. I am not implying anything. Was that good???</p><p>Thank you!!<br/>- Akaichi_rin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The captain's turn : Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Luffy stood in the tiny rowboat, facing a giant sea-king. It looked strangely familiar.</strong>
</p><p>"Ugh, that's not even a decent boat, It'll barely last on the seas," Nami groaned as she looked to the tiny boat her captain was standing proudly on.</p><p>Luffy frowned with disappointment. "I liked it! It got smashed 'cause of a whirlpool."</p><p>The navigator took a double-take at that. "Wait, you're telling me you got caught in a whirlpool and didn't die?!" At Luffy's nod, she sighed again, "I really don't want to ask, but how?"</p><p>"Um, I climbed into a barrel."</p><p>"You…climbed into a barrel."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Why did I even bother?"</p><p>
  <strong>"So, there you are, Lord of the Coast." He grinned. "You don't know who you're messing with. I've been training for ten years."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy threw his arm back and slammed it forwards with force. The attack hit the target perfectly and the sea king reeled in shock. It fell backwards and hit the water with a large splash.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Learned your lesson yet, you dumb fish?" Luffy called, clutching at his fist. He could hear the cheers from the villagers in the distance.</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, that's the sea king from earlier!" Naruto exclaimed.</p><p>"It's quite small," Zoro said thoughtfully, "One punch was enough."</p><p>"Small?!" Kakashi faltered, imagining facing a monster of that size.</p><p>"You really can't survive in the new world if that is a challenge to you," Robin provided from the side.</p><p>
  <strong>He glanced at the waters surrounding him. "First, I have to gather a crew. I want at least ten of them. And then I need a pirate flag." He pumped his arms into the air and grinned. "Alright, here I come! I'm going to become the Pirate King!" he yelled for the entire world to hear.</strong>
</p><p>"Isn't ten…I dunno, a little less?" Sakura questioned after whacking Naruto on the head after he started shining with awe, "Aren't pirate crews bigger?"</p><p>"Honestly, it depends." Nami replied as she raised her hand, "If you're powerful enough, you can become a pirate on your own."</p><p>"That is true," Robin agreed after she saw the baffled look on the shinobi's face, "Both Dracule Mihawk and the Warlord Kuma are alone. I am not sure about their history but they are New world Pirates, powerful in their own right.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A boy with pink hair and gaudy looking spectacles yelled at Luffy. "EHHH?! Wha-what? 'Pirate king' was the title of someone who had everything in the world! Are you telling me that you're looking for the world's greatest treasure- the "One piece?" At Luffy's nod, he looked even more shocked. "You wanna die or something? All the pirates are aiming for that!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy's mouth was set in a straight line. "Well, so am I."</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Im-impossible! Utterly impossible! Impossible, Impossible, impossible. To become the pirate king, There's no chance! Utterly impossible, There's no chance-</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ow! W-why'd you hit me?!"</strong></p><p>"<strong>Just 'cause."</strong></p><p>"…<strong>.oh well, I am used to it anyways!"</strong></p><p>"Is this really Coby?!" Nami exclaimed, "He is so whiny. Nothing like the man we saw on Water seven."</p><p>Zoro looked back at the boy's growth and nodded with satisfaction, "He grew strong."</p><p>"<strong>I'm not afraid of dying." Luffy stated as he stared at his precious hat clutched in his hand, "Because it's my dream, I don't mind dying for it. Besides, I think I can do it. Although it could get tough."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>With awe, Coby's eyes went round with determination. "Wi-will I also be able to achieve my dream? If I am willing to die…..Will I be able to become a marine?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy tilted his head with confusion. "A marine?"</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Luffy-san, I know it means we'll be enemies! But catching bad guys has been my dreams….Do you think I can do it?"</strong></p><p>"<strong>I wouldn't know!" The older teen laughed.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I have to at least try! I'd rather die trying to get out and then….I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida!"</strong></p><p>"Oh, then you'd be enemies! Right?" Naruto asked doubtfully.</p><p>Luffy slammed his fist into the palm of the other and grinned. "He better be. Coby promised that he will become an admiral!"</p><p>
  <strong>Admist all of this, a new voice made its appearance. "WHO ARE YOU GONNA ARREST, COBY? Do you think you can escape from me!?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The woman was enormous, with long wavy black hair and freckles scattered on her cheeks. She was also carrying a large club laced with spikes in one of her hands. "Hm, he doesn't look like Roronoa Zoro. Anyway, Before you die, I'm gonna ask…Who's the most beautiful on these seas, Coby?!"</strong>
</p><p><em>People actually ask that?</em> Sakura deadpanned. <em>They have quite the diversity in pirates.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Coby paled with fear as he stared at the towering woman. "Of-Of course that'll be-</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Who's this rude old hag?" Luffy said bluntly as he pointed at Alvida.</strong></p><p>Everyone except Luffy snickered at his rude question.</p><p>
  <strong>As the woman pirate went red in the face with anger, Coby took hold of Luffy's shoulder and shook him violently. "Luffy-san! Quick, repeat after me! In all the seas, this lady is the…" He stared at Alvida and swallowed his fear, "the-the UGLIEST DAMMED BITCH!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy chuckled loudly as everyone's jaws dropped with shock. "Well said, Coby! Now, get behind me!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alvida brought her heavy mace down, right on Luffy's hat. It could have caused grievous injuries if not for the spikes to be blunt. Luffy grinned from underneath his hat and readied his fist.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>It's useless against me. My body is rubber, after all!"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Still frozen, Alvida was left stuttering as her prized weapon failed. "Im-impossible! My bludgeon!"</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>GOMU GOMU NO…..PISTOL"</strong></p><p>"Woah, none of these pirates were a match for you." Naruto noticed.</p><p>Luffy shrugged. Personally, he wanted a good fight, but he was happy that he had managed to save Coby.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"Monster, huh?" Luffy asked as he sat on the figurehead on the small sailboat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coby nodded. "Yeah, Roronoa Zoro is also known as the Pirate Hunter. I've heard rumours that he's a bloodthirsty hound. He wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives like a rabid dog. He's a terrible demon."</strong>
</p><p>"That's the most colourful description I've ever heard in a while," Nami grinned. The glare sent her way would have sent a lower person cowering in fear, but Nami laughed at Zoro's expression. "Lighten up, Zoro. You're gonna scare the kids."</p><p>"W-what?!" Naruto squeaked from his place, "What's with that?"</p><p>"As I mentioned," Robin explained, her lips quirked up with mirth, "East Blue is weak. Only the people in our crew have high bounties, but really, other east blue pirates can't really make it to the New World."</p><p>
  <strong>"I haven't decided yet if I'm going to recruit him," Luffy mused as he took a bite from his apple. "But if he's a good person..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's arrested because he's bad!" Coby snapped.</strong>
</p><p><em>Naïve.</em> Robin frowned and thought back to the time she had seen the young marine. Where was the man with ideals so strong that Luffy had declared him as his rival?</p><p>
  <strong>"There he is!" Luffy shouted in excitement as he jumped on the wall and hung over the side with Coby following close behind.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The man tied to the cross across the field looked horribly worn down with bruises covering every inch of his body. A green bandana was tied on his hair, the shadow cast by the cloth made the lean man look almost demonic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"If we untie his ropes, he can escape, right?" Luffy asked the terrified boy beside him as he pointed to the half-dead man.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't do a stupid thing like that!" Coby yelled in fright. "What do you think will happen once we let him go!? I'm sure he'll kill you!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You kids, Could you please come over and untie me? I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted." The gravelly voice of the swordsman called out.</strong>
</p><p>"Nine days?" Naruto whistled with respect, "I can't survive that long…."</p><p>"You barely survived after you got tied up after the test!" Sakura interjected.</p><p>"Hm?" Nami queried, "What kinda test is that?"</p><p>Kakashi took out the twin bells he kept on him and waved it forward. "I gave that. The bell test. Basically, if they can get the bells from me, they get to graduate. If not, they get tied up to poles and are sent back to the academy."</p><p>"But," Robin observed while smiling lightly, "There only seems to be two bells."</p><p>Kakashi nodded with a bit of respect. He had expected the archaeologist to catch onto that quickly.</p><p>Naruto leaned forward to explain. "Oh, that's cause-</p><p>"OH!" Luffy interrupted with a grin, "Oh, because there are three guys huh! That's so much fun! Hey Zoro, Can't we do something like that?"</p><p>Kakashi honestly hadn't expected the captain to catch on too. <em>Were his students that unwilling to work together?</em></p><p>Zoro huffed a little. "No. You are already too energetic for your own good."</p><p>
  <strong>"Look, he's smiling," Luffy said with a matter of fact voice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coby shook with fear. "H-he talked."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'll repay you. I could hunt down any fugitive and give you the rewards. I'll keep my word." Zoro said hoarsely. Though his eyes were bloodshot and his face haggard, he seemed fully capable to break out and kill them on the spot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"No…Luffy-san! Don't be tricked by his words, If you free him, He'll escape and kill us!" Coby squealed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He can't kill me," Luffy said dismissively and smirked with challenge. "Because I'm strong too."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At that, Zoro raised his head and wordlessly stared at the rubber man, his eyes appraising.</strong>
</p><p>"I knew it," Nami hissed, kneading her forehead, "You two were already trying to kill each other."</p><p>"Weren't you the same?" Zoro shot from the side.</p><p>"Were all you trying to kill each other from the start?" Sakura asked meekly.</p><p>Nami laughed, "Well, not really. I guess Usopp and Brook joined normally enough."</p><p>
  <strong>While this happening, a wooden ladder suddenly appeared on the wall and a little girl peered up and made a shushing gesture to the two men. She ran over to Zoro, holding something in her hands.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hey, What are you doing here?" Zoro asked impatiently.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Big bro, Aren't you hungry? I made you some rice balls," the girl said brightly and opened her package to reveal the white balls.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You're going to get killed," Zoro said bluntly. "Go away."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Uhmm, You haven't eaten in a long time right? This is the first time I made rice balls-"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro's eyes widened for a moment before they hardening again. He growled, "I don't want it! Leave! I'll kill you if you don't go!"</strong>
</p><p>"Huh? Why aren't you eating? Weren't you hungry?" Naruto asked with confusion.</p><p>"Seriously," Nami groaned, "She is a little girl too…"</p><p>Zoro turned away and refused to say anything.</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't pick on little kids, Roronoa Zoro," a voice teased and Zoro whipped his head around to see a gaunt man wearing a suit walk up to them. His blond hair was styled obnoxiously and rings covered his thin fingers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Luffy saw the new arrival and huffed. "Some weirdo came."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Tch." Zoro said with annoyance, "If it isn't the lieutenant bastard's son."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Bastard? Don't get cocky, My dad is a marine lieutenant!"</strong>
</p><p>Nami knocked her fist on her palm, "Isn't this that guy? Umm, Helmeppo, was it?"</p><p>Both Luffy and Zoro tilted their head in unison. "Who?"</p><p>"Seriously," She huffed and sighed with irritation, "He came with Coby when we were in water seven, remember?"</p><p>"How bad are you at remembering faces?" Sakura asked exasperatedly.</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo took notice of the small girl. "Oh, a rice ball." And snatched one of the rice balls from the girl and took a bite out of it, completely ignoring the young girl's protests.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo took a nice sized bite out of the rice ball. After a few chews, he made a face and began to rapidly spit it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Nasty!" Helmeppo screamed as he stuck out his tongue. He turned angrily towards the girl. "It's full of sugar! Rice balls need salt! Salt!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But I thought it would taste better sweet," the girl said innocently.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo knocked the remaining rice ball out of the girl's hands and stomped it into the ground. There was nothing left of the rice ball except a smudge on the ground with Helmeppo's shoe print on it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As the girl looked like she was about to cry, Helmeppo snarled, "Aww. Don't cry! It's no wonder why I don't like little brats! Geez, you haven't read the poster yet?" he sighed as he took out a piece of paper from his jacket. "Anyone who helps any prisoners will be executed by order of Captain Morgan."</strong>
</p><p>"That's why," Zoro said, referring to their earlier conversation.</p><p>"Is…that even allowed? What in the…" Sakura muttered under her breath.</p><p>
  <strong>The girl went white with fear.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo turned towards one of his men. "Throw her out."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The marine recoiled at the order.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo grabbed the marine by the collar. "I'm telling you to throw her out! Are you disobeying my order? I'll tell my daddy!"</strong>
</p><p>"Daddy…" Naruto wheezed as he clutched at his aching stomach, "Ahahaha, What is wrong with that guy?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, right away..." the marine stuttered as he walked towards the girl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He softly apologized to the girl before flinging her over the wall. Before she could hit the ground Luffy reached over and caught her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coby sat the girl down and checked her once over for any wounds. Luffy dusted off the dust from his vest and frowned at the wall separating them from the prisoner.</strong>
</p><p>Sakura shuddered at the thought of mindlessly following such a cruel order without thinking of the consequences. Shinobi were indeed soldiers but they wouldn't be so heartless….right?</p><p>
  <strong>Zoro growled at Helmeppo. "You bastard."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo laughed at him. "I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You better keep your promise" Zoro hissed lowly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>While chuckling, Helmeppo waved and walked to the gate. "Oh, I'll keep my promise. If you can live for one whole month, I'll release you! Good luck!"</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luffy sat on top of the barrel facing Coby and the girl from before. "So, you are saying…..That Zoro's only arrested because he killed helmeppo's wolf?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You're right…So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives….Isn't that big of a crime either." Coby voiced with a thoughtful expression.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The girl nodded agreeably. "The bad guy's only Morgan! You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them!"</strong>
</p><p>"So basically, Zoro killed that wolf, the blame was put on the girl and Zoro volunteered to be tied up for a month instead of the girl getting punished," Nami muttered under her breath and whistled, "You sure are one of a kind…"</p><p>Sakura and Naruto whipped their heads towards him. "What, really?!"</p><p>Zoro's only answer was a glower.</p><p>Sasuke frowned. He didn't know if these people were actually pirates. What kind of pirates did all those things without expecting anything in return? He realised the true lack of his teachings from back in the academy. Suddenly, he wished to go to the other villages and actually learn about it by himself, not from a book.</p><p>
  <strong>Coby opened his mouth to ask something but was interrupted when a smug voice rang out. "Who dares raise their head? I'll tell my dad!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo stepped into view, accompanied by marines on all sides. He walked with an air of arrogance when he announced, "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro, I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days. I'll use him to set an example for all of you!"</strong>
</p><p>"Really Zoro," Nami started with a reprimanding tone, "Don't make deals with sleazy people like that!"</p><p>Zoro looked at her dispassionately. "What, like you?"</p><p>"It's not my fault you are so damm gullible."</p><p>A snarl. "Who're you calling gullible, you-</p><p>Nami flashed a predatory grin. "Careful now, Zoro~ Your debt is way too high for threats…."</p><p>Zoro stopped mid-rant and slowly backed down. "You're gonna rot in hell."</p><p>The shinobi looked on with clear horror while Luffy laughed gleefully.</p><p>
  <strong>At that, Luffy stood up and asked with a dangerous tone. "Three days?! Didn't you say you'll give him a month?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo was taken back when he saw someone disobeying him. "Who are you?! How rude! I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rage overtook Luffy's features as he raced forward and swung his fist right at the spoiled brat's face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Helmeppo clutched at his swelling cheek and yelled with a mixture of fear and anger. "Y-YOU DARE HIT ME! I'M MARINE LIEUTENANT MORGAN'S SON! I'LL TELL HIM ABOUT THIS!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Why don't you fight me yourself?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Coby held the struggling teen back. "Luffy-san, Calm down! Stop, please!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"This guy's scum!" Luffy snarled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After the crowd cleared while Helmeppo shouted profanities at the duo, Luffy calmed down and stared ahead with eyes full of fire. "Coby, I've decided! I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me!"</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the small chapter. My stupid laptop switched off while I was working and I could barely recover anything. So for now updates will be small but will come much faster...<br/>You guys, I'm warning you, the autosave thing in Microsoft word does not work...damm thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>